Carry On My Wayward Son
by Greed720
Summary: All it took was one bad day, one quest gone wrong to change Percy Jackson's life forever. Still, he was an adaptable soul, and despite being occasionally headstrong, unpredictable and stubborn, Percy would not just adjust to his situation, no, he would find a way to thrive in it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, so here is a prologue for a potential new story. It is of course a Percy Jackson/ Avatar the Last Airbender story. A type of crossover I think is somewhat lacking, hence why I decided to give it a go and see what I can make of it.**

 **Like with my other stories this is just a tester chapter to see the response, hopefully people like it, but if it bombs, well it happens sometimes.**

 **Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender, because if I did I would not have allowed either one to have a film made about it!**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 1**

Looking out over the sea a bright smile spread across Suki's face as she looked out over the horizon, delighting in the peaceful serenity of the scenery, this place, her home, it was truly a beautiful place.

Taking a deep breath the girl then released a satisfied sigh as she raised her arms up in the air, relishing in the refreshing feeling of the sea breeze as it blew around her. It was a wonderful feel, truly it was, especially right now, after she had just spent the last four hours or so training to be a warrior, running through countless combat forms and sparring with the other girls also undergoing the training.

It was hard work, very tiring too, but even so Suki had volunteered for it and loved what she did. After all she was training to come one of the famed Warriors of Kyoshi, a group of highly trained and deadly warrior women who protected their homeland no matter the cost.

For Suki joining their number had been perhaps her greatest dream, ever since she had been a young child, and had seen the armoured and elegantly dressed female warriors running through their drills or going on patrol.

The group of warriors in question having become a part of Kyoshi's culture, as they wore armour and makeup reminiscent of that which was once worn by Kyoshi's founder, Avatar Kyoshi. A woman who like her predecessors, her reincarnations, the hundreds of Avatars who had come before her, had been blessed with awe inspiring power and the ability to bend all four element to her will.

The Avatar having long been a legendary figure and one who maintained the balance between the four Great Nations, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads and finally the Fire Nation. With Kyoshi herself having been the second to last of the Avatars, the cycle of reincarnation having unfortunately been broken some hundred years ago.

That being said though, becoming a Kyoshi Warrior, despite being Suki's dream, was very challenging work. After all at fourteen years old Suki had spent about half her life, seven whole years, training day in and day out, starting of lightly in the beginning with fitness and dance lesson, after which, as she grew older she was taught the art of wielding battle fans and swords, all while wearing the light armour and makeup that the warriors traditionally wore.

It was hard, and many of the other girls from the village had dropped out, after all not all of them could cope with the harshness of the training regime. Still she had no regrets, especially since at the end of the day she could strip off her armour, and wipe off her makeup and just be herself. Even if that just meant going to the shore and just enjoying the views and the sea breeze.

That being said sometimes Suki did have to ask herself why she put herself through all of this. After all Kyoshi, the remote island she was born on, had managed to keep out of the ongoing war since it started.

The war in question being a worldwide one, one which had lasted a hundred years now and had consumed both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, with the Air Nomads having been massacred early on in the first year of the war.

The reason for the massacre being that the Avatar had been expected to reincarnate as an Air Nomad after his previous carnation, Roku of the Fire Nation had passed away. With this being something the Fire Nation couldn't allow as the Avatar was too powerful a being, and one which would have scuppered their plans for world domination. Hence why the Fire Nation had killed the Air Nomads, breaking the Avatar cycle and removing their greatest adversary from the picture, before whoever the new Avatar was, had a chance to oppose them.

Suki paused at that, her mood souring slightly at that thought, after all the Fire Nation's war had consumed the world, and yet Kyoshi had stayed away from it, never getting involved. Except to take in wounded troops and refugees.

The small island having not sent out a single one of its warriors out to the front lines so they could fight off the invading Fire Nation army, an army that even now occupied great swathes of the Earth Kingdom. Not one soldier, not in the hundred years the war had raged on.

Suki could of course understand why the different leaders of Kyoshi, over the last hundred years had done what they had, after all with a population of less than a thousand the island was very small, and because of that they could only raise a fighting force of around three hundred at a push, when one took out those too young, those too old, those too sick, and those who were need on the island to keep it both safe and running.

Sixty of these three hundred would of course be Warriors of Kyoshi, the only professional soldiers the island boasted, and a group that's whole purpose was to protect the island.

The rest of Kyoshi's potential fighters were sailors, fishermen or farmers, most of whom were men and women whose only experience fighting was when they occasionally had to protect Kyoshi's trade ships and fishing boats from a few pirates and renegade soldiers, opportunists who would try their luck but would be easily scared off by a show of numerical superiority.

Suki let out a breath of air at that, her mood brought even lower than before by her own traitorous thoughts, with not even the beautiful scenery around her being enough to cheer her up.

With that in mind she was about to turn around and head back to the village, after all she lived alone due to her parents dying at sea some years back, which meant if she wanted dinner tonight then she'd have to make it herself.

However as she was turning to leave, she suddenly spotted something further down the coast, lying prone on the shore, the waves of the sea gently washing over it, whatever it was. Narrowing her eyes as she saw this, Suki raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she focused in on it, hoping to see what it was.

At a first glance she thought it might be some wreckage from a boat, or some other crap that had been washed ashore. The tides deposit random things on Kyoshi's shores all the time, some of which is interesting, but most of which is useless and is later burned or just thrown back into the sea.

But as Suki moved forward, looking closer at the object, her eyes suddenly widened as she recognised it as a body, a human's body.

The moment she realised that she was on the move, sprinting along the rocky beach as she closed in on the person, almost dancing across the beach with agility trained through years of practice and training.

As she was doing this, she ensured that she kept low to the ground, one hand held behind her back and clutching the hilt of a knife she had sheathed there. After all Kyoshi might have avoided the war, but that didn't mean there wasn't occasionally trouble, and as a soon to be fully fledged Kyoshi Warrior, Suki had been trained how to deal with such things.

Barely a minute later she reached the prone man though, Suki relaxing her guard somewhat as she saw the state he was on. Not going fully off guard though in case this was a ruse meant to draw her in closer.

Though she somewhat doubted that it was as her greyish, blue coloured eyes scanned over the man's battered form and assessed the condition he was in and the threat he could potential pose. Instantly coming to a conclusion that he was alive as she saw the shuddering rise and fall of his chest, on top of that though she could also see he was injured, grievously so.

At a first glance the man looked to be in his late teens, maybe eighteen or nineteen, possibly twenty at a stretch. Either way he was a fully gown young man, with thick, black hair, a strong handsome face, tanned skin and a muscled physique.

At a first glance if Suki had to guess she would say the man was a native of the Earth Kingdom, probably from the south considering his skin tone. Either way the man certainly had the strong hardy build, and appearance of an Earth Kingdom native.

Despite that strong build though Suki could also see that the man was injured, badly so. With his clothing having been shredded, making them impossible to identify what they once might have looked like, whilst his body was covered in scars, some of which looked quite old showing the teen had likely seen battle.

Though that wasn't what had initially caught her attention, know that was his left arm, or rather his missing left arm. After all where his left forearm should probably be there was nothing but a jagged bloody stump, the wound already staining the wet sand beneath him.

Wincing as she saw that Suki quickly ripped off a strip of clothing from the baggy green tunic she was wearing, crouching down beside the man as she did so, after which she began tying the strip of cloth just above the stump, twisting it tightly as she did so in the hopes of making a tourniquet that would stop the bleeding. As if it continued like it was then the man would not be long for this world.

That being said as she was tying the tourniquet, a slight frown passed across her face as she saw that his wound was no longer bleeding, in fact even as she watched she could see that it was healing, bit by bit the wound began to scab over before her very eyes, after which the scab itself started to rapidly heal.

"You're a Waterbender." Suki muttered, her eyes widening as she looked at the man in a new light. After all it wasn't often that you came across a bender, those who the spirits had gifted with the ability to wield one of the elements; either Earth, Fire, Air or Water, on Kyoshi, let alone a Waterbender, after all they tended to be around the North and South Pole.

Still though she had heard the stories some of their traders told her when they brought their trade ships back from the Water Tribe in the north. Stories of how the Waterbenders who lived up there had the ability to use their element to somehow heal both themselves and others. Seeing it here and now in person Suki couldn't help but be awed by it.

In response to her comment though the unconscious man merely groaned, shifting around slightly on the rocky beach, a slight sliver of green appearing beneath his eyelids as they partially opened, as if the man was going to wake up. Before with another groan he passed out again.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere, not like you are at the moment." Suki muttered as she sure this, put a hand on the man's brow and testing for a fever as she did so. A look of concern on her face as she looked down at the injured man, a part of her wondering just what his story was and how he had ended up like this.

After a few moments, when she didn't find any signs of a fever, nor any other serious injuries, Suki pulled her hand back and instead grabbed the man by his right arm. After which she pulled him up and partially over her shoulder as she staggered to her feet, half carrying, half dragging he unconscious man as she began to head back towards her village, taking it slowly so she didn't fall over and injure herself.

"By the spirits you need to lose some weight." Suki muttered irritably as she began to drag the man, partially straining under the burden as she felt the stranger weighing her down, his shallow breath feeling hot as it brushed against Suki's neck, causing an embarrassed flush to pass across her face.

The man of course didn't answer, as by that point he had once again faded into unconsciousness.

"I hope your damned worth all this." Suki continued, grumbling away to herself as she slowly but surely made her way back to her village, now quite thankful of all the training she had done, otherwise she would not have known what to do when she found the man, nor would she have been able to get him away from the shore and over to the village.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later in the village)**

A soft groan left the nineteen year old Percy Jackson's mouth as he shifted around on his bed, his sea green eyes slowly and blearily opening as he began to regain consciousness.

Shifting around again, Percy, his eyes now open, soon found himself staring at an unfamiliar wooden paneled roof over his head, one which he was certain he hadn't seen before.

Frowning in confusion at this unexpected and unfamiliar sight, Percy grudgingly sat up in the bed, gritting his teeth as he felt the aches and pains in his body, his back cracking slightly as he did so, before with a grunt and a bit of concentration he drew on his Demigod powers.

A moment or so later after drawing on the moisture in the air, which he used to soak himself in a thin film of water with, he let out a satisfied sigh. Glad that his commonly used trick had healed away his previous achiness and somewhat invigorated him. The feeling of the water empowering him working better than a shot of expresso ever would.

Now feeling somewhat better Percy shifted round on the bed, deciding to investigate just where in Hades he was and why he was here. Feeling his bare feet touch a roughly hewn wooden floor, Percy moved to rest his hands on the bed so he could push himself to his feet,

However instead of making it to his feet like he had assumed he would, Percy instead found himself stumbling and nearly fall to the ground, as when he tried to put his left hand on the bed so he could push himself up, he found no resistance as his body instead collapsed to the left.

Steadying himself Percy grimaced as he felt a sudden pain lance through his left arm, a scowl now on his face a she looked down at it trying to work out what the hell was happening.

Almost immediately Percy noticed the state of his left arm, his eyes widening in horror as he reached out with his right hand and traced the stump that had once been his left arm. Already he could feel a pit forming in his stomach as he began to remember the events that led up to him awakening here, where ever here was.

"What?" Percy muttered, his voice cracking as he clenched his teeth, struggling to come to terms with what he was seeing.

"So you're finally up." A soft female voice interrupted him, causing Percy to suddenly flinch as he looked up from his bed and quickly locked on the source of the voice, his eyes narrowing and his hand moving for his pocket so he could draw Anaklumous, only for him to find he wasn't wearing his jeans, or anything really as he was instead clad in what looked like a loin cloth…

Pushing that realization aside for now, Percy instead decided to be pragmatic. Which is why he instead rested his remaining hand on the edge of his bed and looked over the other person in the room.

The source of the voice being a young looking girl who had shoulder length brown hair which was partially tied up with a band, large blue eyes, a thin, athletic physique which was partially hidden by her baggy green shirt and worn looking trousers. More importantly than that though the girl also had a distinctly suspicious expression on her face, and seem to be resting one of her hands on the hilt of a dagger.

Whoever she was, Percy didn't recognise her, that being said she didn't look like a monster, which was a bonus. Though considering the way she was eyeing him, and the fact that she was armed, he wasn't willing to dismiss the notion that she could be a potential enemy just yet.

"Who?" Percy began, his voice once again cracking, before with a cough he cleared his throat once again continued, his voice stronger now. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm the girl who dragged your heavy arse from the sea, bound your wound and practically saved your life…." The girl replied dryly, before her expression softened slightly as she saw Percy looking at his arm. "I'm Suki… what's your name?"

"Percy." Percy muttered as he once again looked at his left arm, before he looked up at the girl. "And thank you, I'm not sure who you are but I appreciate your help."

"Percy? That's an odd name." The girl frowned after she waved away Percy's thanks, after all safeguarding the vulnerable was one of the duties of a Kyoshi Warrior, and although a stranger the injured man was still vulnerable when she found him.

Before anymore could be said though, Suki took a slight step forward when she saw that Percy was trying to stand up. "Hey! Be careful!"

"I'm fine." Percy replied softly as he made it to his feet, stumbling slightly as he tried to balance himself, once again grimacing as he looked down at his arm. Who knew missing the lower half of your arm could screw up your balance so badly. Speaking of which he was still somewhat blurry on the details of his awakening here, he knew he had been in a fight, and that he had won, sort of, but nothing more than that. "Do you know what happened?"

"That was what we were hoping to find out?" An older male voice spoke up, attracting Percy's attention as he looked past Suki and instead found himself looking at another stranger. The man in question having just entered the room moments before. The new entrant being a short, portly older man who had a slightly rotund body, long grey hair tied up in a top knot and a grizzled grey beard. Most noticeable to Percy though was the stern expression on the man's face as he crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at Percy.

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be asking." Percy bit out, knowing as he did that he was being a bit rude, then again he wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. After all he had just woken up to find himself in a strange place, surrounded by strange people, and with a missing arm. With the last thing he remembered before he woke up, was him being in a fight with a particularly powerful opponent, a Titan by the name of Perses, also known as the Titan of Destruction who had attacked Percy whilst he was on a quest.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that, not after we just saved your life!" The girl, Suki, snapped out, a fierce scowl once again on her face as she took another step forward. The girl also being of the opinion that Percy was being rude.

"It's okay Suki." The older man replied as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to relax slightly, before he turned to look at Percy his expression softening slightly. "Our friend here was badly injured, and is likely somewhat disorientated, and by the sounds of it quite confused to."

The girl scowled as she heard that, but still backed down.

Seeing that the older man nodded and smiled down at the girl, before he looked over at Percy. "Let us start again shall we? My name is Han, and currently you are on the Island of Kyoshi."

"Kyoshi?" Percy muttered in confusion, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out where that was. A hard task considering that geography like most of his academic classes, was not his strong suit.

"You do not know of it?" Han asked gently. "Well I suppose we are only a small island, one which is still a part of the Earth Kingdom but obviously not actually connected to it."

"The Earth Kingdom?" Percy muttered once again confused, as he was not at all sure what was happening now, after all his geography and modern history might not be great, but he was pretty sure there was no country called the Earth Kingdom where he was from.

"Oh dear," Han said his brow furrowed in concern now. "It looks like you're far more disorientated than I feared."

"Yeah…" Percy replied warily, his eyes moving from the man to the girl as he did so. "I think you might be right!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do people think? I hope people at least enjoyed it?**

 **Also just to answer a question yes Percy has lost his arm, I was watching the Legend of Korra and saw something I thought was pretty cool, which is why I did what I did so I could play about with the idea. I am sure some people might be able to work out what I am thinking here, either way be assured there is method in my madness.**

 **This story was originally gone be about Percy in the Fire Navy, but unfortunately I was struggling to work out the plot, so I went with my other plan.**

 **Other than that this was just an introductory chapter, introducing the new world and two important characters.**

 **The next chapter, will likely have a timeskip, because at the moment we are two years before canon.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Greed720.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone it is me again, due to the support the last chapter received I decided to do another one. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 **( - )**

 _"_ _Kyoshi?" Percy muttered in confusion, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out where that was. A hard task considering that geography like most of his academic classes, was not his strong suit._

 _"_ _You do not know of it?" Han asked gently. "Well I suppose we are only a small island, one which is still a part of the Earth Kingdom but obviously not actually connected to it."_

 _"_ _The Earth Kingdom?" Percy muttered once again confused, as he was not at all sure what was happening now, after all his geography and modern history might not be great, but he was pretty sure there was no country called the Earth Kingdom where he was from._

 _"_ _Oh dear," Han said his brow furrowed in concern now. "It looks like you're far more disorientated than I feared."_

 _"_ _Yeah…" Percy replied warily, his eyes moving from the man to the girl as he did so. "I think you might be right!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy on the Island of Kyoshi)**

A faint sigh of contentment left Percy's lips as he looked out over the seemingly vast, endless sea before him, his green eyes narrowing as he felt the cold sea breeze washing over him. It had been six months now, since he had first washed up on shore Kyoshi, injured and confused, and in that time he had learned one very important thing. This place, this new world he found himself in, it was almost nothing like his own.

Instead of the hundreds of countries and nations that made up Percy's homeland, this world had only four, each of which was named after one of the four main elements. They had the Fire Nation, a large, prosperous and technologically advanced civilization, who by the sound so of it were in the midst of forging themselves a world spanning empire, whether the rest of the world liked it or not.

With the natives of these lands not only being technologically advanced in terms of engineering, and military organisation, but also sporting a small and select group of people who could bend the element of fire to their will. With most of these Firebenders, as they were called, having been conscripted into the Fire Nation's army and navy. Or at least that was what the island's traders had told him.

After that you had the Earth Kingdom, a colossal landmass, with a vast population all of whom were spread out into thousands of isolated towns all across the Kingdom. With the Earth Kingdom itself being united under the rule of a single King, who governed from their capital city, Ba Sing Se, a city which by the sounds of it was the size of a small country in and of itself, with a population of over ten million, which again he had learned though rumour and hearsay.

Of course despite its size, the Earth Kingdom was getting battered in the ongoing war. Its landmass being too big for its armies to properly or fully protect, and the centralistic nature of its government making many of the more isolated regions ripe for the picking as the smaller, but better equipped, better trained and better armed Fire Nation armies took advantage of the opportunities presented.

Despite that though the Earth Kingdom had clung on for hundreds of years, its people being hardy and numerous. This of course wasn't surprising when you also counted the native Earthbenders who were scattered across the Kingdom, these men and women capable of manipulating the earth, were at their strongest on the land. With this meaning that the many Earth Kingdom armies and settlements weren't completely defenseless, especially in the heart of their Kingdom.

Following on from that there were the Water Tribes, with there being two of them, the Northern Water Tribe a powerful country with a vast number of Waterbenders and a large, but relatively inexperienced standing army. With the Northern Water Tribe having numerous large, walled cities lining the coast of the North Pole, protected by the arctic waters and glaciers native to their waters.

Despite their strength though the Northern Tribe had been noticeably absent in regards to the ongoing war, only sending a few boatloads of soldiers to the Erath Kingdom as they kept the majority of their force back in the far north so they could defend their own homeland. Despite the fact their icy waters and isolation did a very good job of that already.

That being said Percy could understand the reason behind their inaction, how could you help your allies, when you couldn't even protect yourselves. However he also found himself somewhat disappointed it the isolated nation, they could after all do a lot of good, however they chose to do very little, not even bothering to help their beleaguered sister tribe on the other side of the world.

This for Percy was especially disappointing as when he had heard of the Waterbenders he'd been excited to meet them, after all he was born the son of a god of the sea. He had thought he would get along well with a group of people calling themselves the Water Tribe, who knows maybe he could have even learned a few tricks from them.

He had after all heard that the Water Tribe had learned how to use their Waterbending art to heal both themselves and other people, which for Percy was especially interesting as he only knew how to use water to heal himself, which in itself was only because such regenerative healing was a natural trait for a Son of Poseidon.

However despite the opportunities these people may present him, he found their disloyalty to their own kin, and their shortsightedness in regards to the ongoing war distasteful, especially since loyalty was one of Percy's greatest traits.

After all the Northern Water Tribe had not only forsaken the Earth Kingdom in the war, but the Southern Water Tribe, their own sister tribe too. With the Southern Water Tribe, from what he had heard, having been long since under attack and continuously raided by the Fire Nation, their cities destroyed, their Waterbenders killed or imprisoned and their populace subjugated through intimidation and force. Yet despite that, in over a hundred years there had been no sign of assistance from their stronger sister tribe, not even a token response.

This information of course, once again came from the many traders that frequented the island with whom Percy had built something of a rapport with over the last six months, which is why he tended to believe them, or at least believe there was at least a grain of truth in what they told him.

This of course left the last country, or rather the last civilization, the Air Nomads. Who, from what Percy had heard were a monk like, quasi-religious order of people, all of whom lived in one of the four Air Temples dotted around the world, with their being one in the north, the south, the east and the west of the world. And when Percy said lived, he meant lived, after all from what he had been told the Air Nomads had been massacred by the Fire Nation to the last man, woman and child nearly a hundred years ago, an action that started off the hundred year war.

With this all being done to kill off a single person, the Avatar, a man, or woman apparently who constantly reincarnated through the ages, their soul transmigrating from one body to another so they could live anew. With each carnation of the Avatar having vast amounts of power, the ability to control all four elements and apparently access to the memories of the thousands of lives they had lived before.

From what Percy understood of it, this Avatar person, over the millennia had been deified, with the person in question having become synonymous with maintaining the balance in the world and ensuring an eternal era of peace…

Yeah, Percy thought that was utter horse shit! In fact it was likely that belief in the Avatar that caused the world to stagnate and decline into what it was today, the belief that a single person can solve all of your problems as oppose to dealing with it yourself. No doubt it had led to many people sitting back and waiting for the Avatar to swoop in save the day and solve all their problems.

Suffice to say Percy wasn't too keen on the idea of the Avatar and what he represented, in fact as an outsider, the way he saw was that the presence of the Avatar did more harm than good to the world. Which was probably a bit of an unpopular stance to take, especially on Kyoshi Island, which had ironically enough been founded and named after one of the Avatar's carnations, hence why Percy kept this no doubt controversial opinion to himself.

Letting out another sigh at that thought, Percy tore his mind away from the state of the world and instead began to think about things a bit closer to home. As in what he was going to do with himself now that he had contended himself to staying here in this new world, away from capricious gods, annoying Quests and the memories of fallen comrades.

Don't get him wrong he had enjoyed his last six months on Kyoshi, the people here, after they realised he meant no harm, had been very welcoming to him. With the village leader, Han, having been very kind in telling Percy more about the state of the world and the culture he had found himself in.

Percy had also shared edited bits and pieces of his own life story, though he had of course kept the details of his own situation somewhat quiet, after all when he had first tried telling them he was from another world they had all instantly assumed he meant he had somehow grown up in 'the spirit world', with this being the reason he knew so little about what was going on.

Percy, in the end, instead of disabusing them of the notion, he had just allowed them to come to their own conclusions. After all being from this 'spirit world' would probably be a lot more palatable to the people of this world than the truth that he was a Demigod form an entirely different and unconnected world.

Either way the people of Kyoshi had been good to him, as they had fed him, clothed him. Hell, they had even set Percy up with a home on the island, a small house on the outskirts of their village. Of course Percy was expected to earn his keep, which meant he had ended up going out on a few fishing boats where he'd use his 'Waterbending' to help them catch fish.

With this being something he'd become very popular for, as he'd pretty much tripled the amount of fish they brought in each time he went out. Not that Percy ate the fish himself, he may have no compunction in catching them, after all he believed in the circle and life and all that, but that didn't mean he had any interest in eating them, especially not when he could still here their thoughts, limited as they were.

No, he had enjoyed his time here on Kyoshi, however he was becoming restless. He wanted to go out and explore more of this world, he wanted to visit the abandoned air temples, travel the great expanse of the Earth Kingdom, look upon the frozen cities of the north and immerse himself in the flamboyant culture of the Fire Nation. This island was nice, but there was more out there and Percy wanted to see it all.

But first he needed to get himself back into fighting shape, and learn more about what was happening and the reason behind. After all there was a war on, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught flatfooted in the midst of it.

Percy let out another breath at that, before he reached out and stretched both of his arms out wide, his back cracking slightly as he did so. Glancing to the side as he did this, Percy's eyes instantly locked onto the stump where his left forearm had once been, a slight scowl crossing his face at the sight of his now fully healed injury.

Even now six months later he was still, if he were honest with himself, a little bit leery of his 'disability', that's not to say he was angsting over it, as he was an adaptable soul and had quickly learned that his injury hadn't effect his Demigod abilities, nor his sword play, though it did require him to adjust his fighting style to account for the loss.

That being said he was still a bit unsure as to how he had gotten the injury, after all the last thing he remembered before awakening here was fighting against the Titan Perses, and back then he had been whole and healthy. It was a mystery, and one Percy was pretty sure he wouldn't get answers to any time soon, if ever.

Narrowing his eyes and concentrating, Percy reached out and began to manipulate the sea water in front of him, easily controlling the water as a globe of it rose out of the sea. Percy then manipulating the salty water so that it quickly shot forwards and covered the remnants of his left arm. After which he began to shape it until it took the form of a watery hand, Percy mentally manipulating it as he did so until it was an almost exact replica of what his real hand had looked like.

Looking down at his new watery appendage, Percy turned the highly condensed water into thick dark coloured ice with a mere thought, his eyes trailing over it as he tried to bend the fingers on his left arm, the ice fingers of his hand letting out a slight cracking sound, before they began to move as if the hand were real. The phantom feelings he still had in regards to his missing arm coming in use for once as it allowed him to exert greater control over his new appendage, and maintain it too.

Smiling slightly at that, Percy began to rotate his hand, twiddling fingers as he tested its movement and dexterity. The icy hand acting just like his normal one had, the whole process needing little to no concentration to maintain, especially since he'd been practicing it for months now, only really adjusting a few of his old water based techniques to do so.

With that thought in mind, Percy smile slightly as he looked at the hand again, the appendage turning back into water before it changed shape and froze into the shape of a double bladed axe head. Narrowing his eyes Percy swung the axe around, testing it out as he did so, sharpening its edges and lengthening its icy 'haft'.

"Nah, not really my style." Percy muttered to himself, before he turned the axe back into water, after which he reshaped it again. The powerful Demigod easily turning it into a three foot lance like appendage, after which he turned it into a five foot long water whip, then he tried out a three foot long double edged sword blade, which was then followed by him turning it into a sharpened hook and then finally a spiked mace.

"Having fun?" An amused voice spoke up from behind Percy, distracting him from his entertainment as he instead turned the icy appendage turned back into a near perfect copy of his hand.

"Suki?" Percy asked with a smirk, before he turned around his green eyes twinkling as he looked down at the petit, fifteen year old brunette. Noticing as he did so her slightly flushed cheeks and the sweat on her brow, sure signs that she'd likely just finished training and had stripped out of her uniform and come to the coast to cool off, this routine having become something she often did. "Shouldn't you be at dance practice?"

In response to that Suki merely rolled her eyes, and wiped the sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her tunic, after which her gaze idly looked Percy up and down. Appreciating his dress sense as she saw he was wearing an armless green tunic which showed off his heavily muscled arms, as well as a pair of baggy brown trouser and a pair of black boots. It was a simple look, but it definitely worked for him.

"I'm sorry, I distracted you from your splashing about." Suki replied with a smirk, easily brushing aside his 'dancing' comment, after all by now she'd worked out that the more annoyed she got at his flippant comments, the more likely he was to continue baiting her. He could be an arsehole like that sometimes.

Percy grinned as he heard her quick response, not at all bothered by the disingenuous way she referred to his Demigod abilities. "How you doing then Suki? Having a good day?"

Suki rolled her eyes as she heard that. "I'm bored, I'm ready to be named as a full Kyoshi warrior now, but they are still dragging their feet with my promotion."

"Be patient, it'll come." Percy replied kindly, knowing as he did so that he was being a little hypocritical, after all when was the last time he'd been patient, like ever.

"I know," Suki sighed, before she turned to look curiously at Percy, her gaze moving from his faintly smiling face to his new icy hand which was ow held limply at his side. "How's the practice coming along?"

"It's a work in progress." Percy replied easily as he looked down at his new hand, clenching it into a fist as he did so and causing inch long spikes to protrude from the knuckles, before with a sigh he relaxed it, returning it to its regular shape. "I'm able to maintain it indefinitely, when I'm awake at least. But I'm not sure how it would hold up in combat?"

"You say that like you'll be in a fight anytime soon." Suki replied dryly, looking out to sea dispassionately as she did so.

"Well there is a war on you know." Percy said with a shrug as he looked over to the younger girl, noting the slightest hint of resentment in her tone as she brought her arms up to her chest and crossed them.

"Kyoshi's stayed out of the war so far, and we'll probably continue to do so, right up until the Fire Nation lands on our shore." Suki responded with a frown, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"And you think they should be doing more?" Percy questioned, cocking his eyebrow curiously at the girl as he waited for her response.

"They should be doing something, I mean if we don't even try to help the rest of the world, then it'll be our own fault when, after the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes are conquered, the Fire Nation comes for us." Suki replied bitterly, after all she knew why Kyoshi had been inactive so far, but at the same time she knew that this 'peace' wouldn't last and that sooner or later the Fire Nation would come for them, like they had the rest of the world.

"You're probably right in that thinking." Percy said with a sigh. "If the Fire Nation wants a true victory then they cannot leave anywhere unconquered."

Suki grunted at that.

Seeing this Percy rolled his eyes, before nudging her with his shoulder. "Hey, once you become a Kyoshi Warrior you can work your way up the ranks, and who knows, maybe you'll be able to convince them of the threat they'll one day face."

"I'll need to be made a member first." Suki replied pessimistically.

Percy rolled his eyes as he heard that. "You're probably the best in the bunch, I can't see you not becoming a member. Especially since only half of the current warriors are on active duty nowadays. In fact give it a few years and I reckon you'll be in a leadership position!"

"I think you might be being a bit too optimistic there. But anyway, my problem is not the training, it's the experience. So far day in and day out I practice the katas, and spar against the other Kyoshi Warriors. Sure I beat them more often than not, even the veterans, but if I'm to advance I need to fight against a greater variety of opponents, I need a greater depth of fighting experience." Suki grumbled, before she paused her blue eyes shifting over to Percy, running down his strong build and his confident stance as she did so, noting that he had the stance of a fighter, born and bred.

"Maybe you should join one of the trading boat crews, spend a few months at sea fighting off renegades and pirates." Percy shrugged, completely oblivious to the now sly look Suki was sending him.

"Or I could fight you." Suki responded bluntly, catching Percy by surprised as he glanced sideways at the confidently grinning girl.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, a bemused smile now on his lips.

"Why don't the two of us spar?" Suki continued confidently, her tone unwavering and her gaze challenging. "Unless you're scared of me kicking your arse?"

"And what makes you think I know how to fight?" Percy asked dryly, rolling his eyes as he saw her turn to fully face him, the challenging expression on her face not fading.

"You know Percy, you're not as clever or as subtle as you think you are." Suki said her tone turning amused now. "People have seen you practicing your swordsmanship, all be it with a stick, but practicing all the same. You're good we all know that, and whilst you might not be too forthcoming with your past we all know you can fight, and not just as a Waterbender!"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, and there he was thinking he was being all sneaky when he trained in his backyard, then again Suki was a soon to be Kyoshi Warrior, and one of the things they specialized in was stealth. Still he was at least going to put a token resistance, even if it was for the sake of being stubborn.

"Ok, I see how it is, you're feeling down and want to beat up a cripple to make yourself feel better." Percy sniffed, crossing his arms in front of him as he did so.

"Don't think you can play the cripple card, I know as well as you do that it won't disadvantage you." Suki scoffed, her gaze now deliberately on the watery replica Percy now had for his missing hand.

Percy raised an amused eyebrow at that.

"Come on Percy please, I mean just think if we start sparring it will be mutually beneficial! You get to learn how to fight with your 'handicap', and I'll get to practice against a different opponent who has a different style of fighting than what I'm used to, and who can bend to. It's the best of both worlds a win win situation, one we both benefit from!" Suki continued, her hands diving towards the back of her belt, from which she drew two folded up green fans. Both of which she then opened, revealing that the fans themselves were made of steel and had a sharp edge to them.

Seeing this Percy let out an exaggerated sigh, before he extended his right hand drawing water from the nearby sea to him, before he formed it into a four foot long sword, one with a leaf shaped blade and wide cross guard. A slightly longer replica of his lost sword Anaklumous.

Slashing his new blade through the air, Percy frowned slightly as he condensed the water before freezing it, turning his blade of water into a sword of ice. His frown easing slightly as he got used to the length and weight of the blade, even as he turned to face Suki, his right foot extended forward, whilst his other foot was held back and slightly to the side, his legs slightly bent as he found his centre.

Seeing all of this Suki grinned, her youthfulness shining through as the warrior personality she liked to wear, slipped away to reveal the excited teenage girl beneath. "Right ok then, let's head into the village and go to one of the training yards. The one at the Kyoshi Warrior's headquarters should be free!"

"No, I think we should spar right here." Percy replied, his lips curling up in a grin.

"Here?" Suki asked in surprise, a slight grimace on her face as he looked around at the surrounding area, noticing as she did so the rocky terrain, the seaweed covered stones and the small scattering of rock pools and small patches of sand visible here and there in between the rocks. "Really?"

"Well you wanted variety didn't you? The terrain in a fight won't always favour you, it could be a desert, or a ruined building or a thickly wooded forest. I can tell you right now though, it likely won't be a well maintained training yard." Percy replied bluntly, knowing from experience that a fight can happen anywhere and at any time. This was something he'd learned early on his Demigod career, which is why he started training in a variety of areas, from the bottom of the sea, to the rim of an active volcano.

Suki frowned slightly as she heard that, before with a nod she got into her fight stance, her legs slightly spread with her right foot forwards, her two bladed fans closed and held at the ready as she slipped into a stance which reminded Percy of some kind of martial artist. "Ok then, let's fight, right here and now!"

Percy tilted his head to the side at that, kind of curious now about just how she would fight. After all he knew the Kyoshi Warrior's mainly fought with battlefans, but he knew little else about their skills. After all he'd never really found a reason to visit their headquarters or watch the warrior women train. More often than not this because he was either working, talking with traders and village elders or training in the poorly maintained garden at the back of his borrowed house.

"When you're ready." Percy said, his eyes narrowed as he tilted his sword so the tip was now pointed at Suki, his other hand freezing as he did so, the fingers extending into two inch long razor sharp claws.

Shifting on her feet, Suki made the first move. The lithe young girl easily crossing the five foot distance between them, passing over the rough terrain like it was a plain of smooth grass, one of her closed fans thrust forward in a lunge, even as her other one was pulled back and partially opened.

Taking this in, Percy reacted in an instant, his sword flicking to the side as he made to deflect her lunge, only for it to be a faint as the girl instead pulled her right hand back and spun on her heel, her body position low as she brought her other, now open, fan around in a slash which if she hit would score a nasty wound across Percy's torso.

Undeterred by this, Percy took a step backwards his icy hand lashing out and deflecting it, the appendage holding as the fans barely even chipped it, even as he knocked it away causing Suki's strike to miss and the girl to falter for a mere moment. Still it was long enough for Percy to notice and take advantage of, as he lunged forward his blade extended as he hoped to take her while she was off balance.

Twisting around, one of Suki's hands landed on a nearby rock as she lashed out with a side kick the blow hitting the flat of Percy's blade and sending it off course. Though only for a moment as he took another step forward, his blade once again whipping through the air, only for Suki to roll backwards and regain her feet, after which she darted forward again, her movements' swift and fluid as she closed in on him.

Holding his sword in a loose grip, Percy slowly gave ground as he either dodged or deflected Suki's barrage of attack, his sea green eyes locked on her form as she assessed her style of fighting and looked for an opening. Occasionally he would flick out her blade, nearly taking her off-guard, only for her to flip out of the way, or dance out of the way of his blade before closing in again.

Lashing out with another arm thrust, Suki spun in midair as she open both blades and lashed out at Percy, expecting him to continued backing off as she did so. This time though she was caught by surprise as he didn't give ground and instead moved forward, his sword moving quickly as it struck the side of one of her fans almost making it fly out of her hands.

Bulling forward, Percy then began to unleash a wide array of slashes and lunges at Suki, forcing her backwards as he she had to dodge or deflect each and every one. The girl often doing this by either flipping of diving out of the way, expending more energy than she needed to, before she then used the momentum to try to counterattack her fans like blurs as she used the momentum of her own movements to add strength and speed to her slashes.

Only for her attacks to be deflected with a flick of the sword, or the back of his icy hands, that or he just took a back step and avoided the attack entirely. After which he would then dart in again and continue to force her on the defensive.

Sweeping his blade through the air Percy made Suki scramble backwards as she tried to dodge it, this time though Suki misjudged her step and ended up stumbling on a slippery rock, one of her legs slipping out from under her as she fell on her back. Before she could even think to regain her feet, she ended up freezing in place as she found the tip of Percy's sword at her throat.

"Be more mindful of your surroundings next time." Percy said calmly, not showing even a hint of having just been in a fight as he took a step back allowed the red faced girl to stand up again. Suki's breaths coming out quicker now, even as sweat began to bead on her forehead from her previous exertions. "Also try to be a bit more economic in your movements. I'll give you an example, so imagine you take a step back to avoid an attack. That will take far less energy than diving or flipping away, but will have the same outcome. It also allows you to maintain more control over the fight, after all you won't be potentially putting yourself off balance, nor will you need to think as much about the landing... It's just a tip, but I personally find conserving energy in a fight helpful, especially if you are going to be a prolonged fight."

Suki nodded abruptly at that, taking in his advice. Before with a nod she sunk into the same stance as before. "Again!"

Seeing this Percy smiled faintly at her response, before nodding his sword once again held up and at the ready. This time though, he decided to make the first move.

In response to this Suki was almost caught off-guard as she saw Percy shoot forwards, her mind moving rapidly as she ducked low to avoid his first swipe, only to then have to raise of her fans in a cross above her head to block an overhead slice as Percy twisted his wrist and redirected his blade with far more ease than she thought possible.

Following this up Suki was caught completely of guard as Percy took another step forward before he lashed out with his left leg, his leg at knee height and his hip slightly twisted as he unleashed a kick into her chest, the force of the blow knocking her off her feet and sending her onto her arse.

Looking up from this, Suki once again found the tip of Percy's blade at her throat, his sea green eyes twinkling as she scowled up at him. No doubt she was pissed at how fast the second confrontation had ended.

"Just because I told you to tone down the flips and such, doesn't' mean that you should remain static. When facing a stronger and more experienced opponent, it is always better to give ground and look for openings. Learn their style of fighting, look for their weaknesses and then act. Don't try and go blow to blow with them, not unless you know you can win in such an exchange." Percy said, switching his sword to his other 'hand', before he took Suki's hand and pulled the younger girl to her feet.

"Again, though this time I want you to use your bending as well." Suki said, nodding to Percy as he pulled her to her feet, before she took a half dozen steps back and once again extended her fans. This time though she took a different stance, her right leg raising and her body twisting side on, even as she shifted one fan so it was partially covering her face, whilst the other was extended behind her.

Percy grimaced as he heard that. "Are you sure, it might be better to just keep it to melee combat for now."

"I want a full breadth of experience, just to see what I may one day be up against, we can work on the final details in later spars." Suki replied matter-of-factly, the girl being under no illusions that she would win. After all if she couldn't beat him when he just had a sword, then it was even more unlikely she would when he was bending as well. Still she wanted to face him at his best, after all he'd already exceeded her expectations, and already over the course of two spars become her benchmark for getting stronger. This was why she wanted to see the extent of his power, so she knew how far she had to go.

"You make it sound like this will be a daily occurrence?" Percy said his lips twitching upwards at the girl's confidence, before he once again took the same stance as before.

"Have you got anything better to do? Besides it beats flailing around with sticks." Suki responded with a grin. "Now come at me."

Percy rolled his eyes at that, though the smile didn't leave his face as he instead leant the blade of his ice sword on his shoulder, before he raised his free hand and thrust it forwards.

"Wha…" Suki began her brow furrowed, only to be cut off as a twelve foot high wave rose up from the sea before crashing down on her, soaking her to the skin and knocking her onto her arse.

Looking up from the ground, a steely glare was now on her face as she parted the curtain of sopping wet hair that now covered her face, her gaze now locked on the grinning Percy. She was not amused!

"First rule of fighting a 'Waterbender', don't fight them next to a water source." Percy laughed, a happy grin on his face as he saw the sour look Suki was still sending him.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it. I quite liked writing it, and am especially looking forward to playing around with the Waterbenders and their abilities' relationship to Percy's. Suffice to say I have a lot of ideas to explore. On top of that I will be developing PErcy's abilities more than they were in the books, as there they kind of became a secondary thing and I don't feel they were ever truly explored as much as they should have been. Nor were Percy's powers when related to his father's other Domains, all of which I will be looking into and developing in this story. If I continue it.**

 **Hope you all leave a review, and as always if you have a question feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you.**

 **Thanks for reading and catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So wow there was a sudden mass of support over the last few days for this story, which I really appreciate, so thanks for that! In thanks I decided to make this chapter a little longer than I was originally planning. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it, though it was a bit tricky to write in parts.**

 **Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _You make it sound like this will be a daily occurrence?" Percy said his lips twitching upwards at the girl's confidence, before he once again took the same stance as before._

 _"_ _Have you got anything better to do? Besides it beats flailing around with sticks." Suki responded with a grin. "Now come at me."_

 _Percy rolled his eyes at that, though the smile didn't leave his face as he instead leant the blade of his ice sword on his shoulder, before he raised his free hand and thrust it forwards._

 _"_ _Wha…" Suki began her brow furrowed, only to be cut off as a twelve foot high wave rose up from the sea before crashing down on her, soaking her to the skin and knocking her onto her arse._

 _Looking up from the ground, a steely glare was now on her face as she parted the curtain of sopping wet hair that now covered her face, her gaze now locked on the grinning Percy. She was not amused!_

 _"_ _First rule of fighting a 'Waterbender', don't fight them next to a water source." Percy laughed, a happy grin on his face as he saw the sour look Suki was still sending him._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **( - )**

 **(On Kyoshi Island, a couple of years later)**

The sound of clashing steel could be heard echoing across the surrounding area as two figures fought, the both of them engaging in a rapid clash of blades as they seemingly danced around each other in a deadly display of finesse and skill.

One of the fighters was a lithe young woman, who look to be around seventeen or eighteen years old, with a slim, yet powerful and athletic body that spoke of years of harsh training and practice.

The girl in question had sharp blue coloured eyes and long brown hair, which was currently tied back at the moment by an ornate, golden headdress and a thin coating of white makeup on her face, with red and black makeup emphasizing her eyes and lips.

At present the girl was wearing a pale green, battle dress, with a leather cuirass covering her chest, and leather bracers on her arms and similarly leather greaves on her calves. Around her waist the woman had a leather belt that held one folded up battle fan on one side, as well as a sheath to the curved sword she was currently wielding in her right hand, on the other. Her left hand meanwhile, was currently holding a different fan, one which she extended a full three hundred and sixty degrees to create a round shield, which she was using as a buckler.

The other fighter was a young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, with thick black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. Currently the man was wearing a green, sleeveless tunic, over the top of which he had a leather cuirass, similar to the woman's, and added to that were also his faded dark green trousers, leather boots and leather greaves and bracers.

At the moment the two fighter were locked in combat, though the man was currently giving ground, as he easily wielded a sword that was seemingly made of ice in his right hand, whilst his left was nothing but a stump, with it being kept closely to his side as he instead just focused on wielding his sword.

Not that this handicap seemed to bother him, as he showed unnatural grace with his single blade, easily dancing around across the rocky ground, surefooted and not faltering for a moment as he led the girl on a merry chase, either deflecting or blocking her strikes as he forced her to expend more and more of her energy, chasing him down and attacking him.

"Stay still." The girl snarled as she suddenly darted forward, moving low as she slashed her sword out at the man back handed, before spinning and launching a sidekick at him, with this being quickly followed by a back kick to his gut.

All of which the man avoided, as he took a step back, before lunging for her now open back. Only to fall back again when the girl tried to spring her trap on him, her leg suddenly folding as she twisted around and kicked upwards, fluidly unleashing a move which would have shattered the mans' jaw had it hit.

Scowling as she saw him once again dodge her, the girl then darted forwards again, keeping her blade up and at the ready as she clashed swords with the man, using the bladed edge of her shield to slash at his torso as she did so.

Twisting his blade around, the man fended of the strikes, before he leapt up clearing four feet off the ground, after which he landed a boot on the girl's shield, knocking her backwards and giving him the momentum to land a few feet away, his sword still up and at the ready, the tip of it pointed mockingly in her direction.

"I thought you always gave me a lecture whenever I let both my feet, fully leave the ground?" The girl commented dryly as she eyed her opponent, her shield held up now and the blade of her sword resting gently on the top. "'It leaves you unprotected and off balance', isn't that what you said?"

"And I stand by that, then again I always believe in the principle that you should 'do what I say, and not what I do'." The man replied cheekily, a crooked smile spreading across his face, one which caused the girl's cheeks to darken a little bit. "Now come on Suki, I thought we were fighting, or are you ready to give up?"

Suki scowled as she heard that, before a sharp smile spread across her face. "Oh you're asking for it Percy."

Percy grinned in response, his right leg moving forward, and his left leg slightly back and to the side, his sword once again held up and at the ready. "Bring it on."

Without another word Suki did just that, darting forward, her body low before she rapidly engaged him, her shield shifting back into a fan as she moved in close, both blades now moving in perfect sync as she lashed out at Percy in a swift flurry of slashes and strikes.

Moving backwards Percy turned his body sideways, minimising the target he present her as he fought with his single hand, his eyes narrowed as he was forced backwards, and this time not by choice.

Moving his sword Percy managed to strike Suki's shorter and slightly curved sword, his blade easily twisting under it before with a flick of his wrist he disarmed her, using his greater strength and skill to tear the hilt from her hand and send the sword twirling through the air, only to land with a clatter on the rocky beach some six or so feet away.

Reacting to this in an instant, Suki twisted and shot out a rapid check kick into Percy's stomach knocking him back a step and making him release a grunt, which she followed up with a crescent kick aimed at his head. Which of course had him moving backwards again, giving her enough room to grab her second fan, which she unfurled in a single movement, before she closed in on him again.

"Not this again." Percy grumbled, before he found himself having to move to avoid her rapid assault, with Suki now moving in close to minimize the use Percy could get out of his longer sword, which also helped her as her fans were very deadly at short range, which Percy found out as her sharpened fans left a few shallow cuts on his cuirass.

Suki grinned as she saw this, before she continued to attack, using rapid and powerful kicks, just as often as she used her deadly and swift fans to take control of the fight and drive Percy back, and going out of her way as she did so, to ensure he didn't have the room to properly use his sword.

Percy meanwhile was now retreating, trying to find room to use his sword. His mind flashing through many possibilities, as he considered maybe dropping the sword and continuing on bare handed, though he quickly dismissed that thought. After all he might be physically a lot stronger and more durable than her, however he also knew Suki was better at hand to hand combat than him, and was likely faster than him too.

Ideally he would use his control over water to either shorten his ice blade, or liquefy it and then use the water to drive her back or incapacitate her. Unfortunately though, due to the rules of this spar, that wasn't an option.

With that in mind he simply shoved his blade forward, with Percy using the sword's hilt to deflect one of the fans, after which he lashed out with a kick, one Suki blocked easily when she brought her knee up. Seeing this Percy then whipped his sword around, forcing her to close her other fan and use it to deflect the strike. This though left her open for a moment, something Percy took advantage of as he then whipped out his left arm, using his stump more like a club now as he thumped her in the side of the head with it.

"Wha..." Suki gasped, completely taken back by this unexpected move, only to be even more taken aback by the solid kick Percy then landed in her chest, knocking her off her feet and onto her back as he did so.

Kicking her legs out and twisting her hips, Suki was on her feet in moments, her fans at ready. However the time it had taken her to do that, had been enough for Percy to take a step and level his blade at her, the edge of his icy blade now resting gently against her throat.

"What does that make the score now? Three hundred and twenty one to four?" Percy asked dryly, as he looked down on the girl, a fond smile on his face as he saw the fierce look on her face, and the slight beads of sweat she had running down her forehead, marring her face paint. His smile widened even more, when he saw her own lips curve up into a grin, her large eyes shining with good humour as she pushed his sword away and stood up.

"It's three hundred and twelve, and most of those were because you were using Waterbending as well." Suki replied easily, not at all ashamed of the tally, after all if was all good experience, even if it did get a little frustrating sometimes.

"And the times like this one, where I wasn't allow to use Bending?" Percy asked with a slight smile, as in awe of her fortitude and commitment as he ever was. After all where most people would get downhearted at getting defeated so many times, Suki merely got more determined, and would come back every time, stronger and better than before.

In fact, even now Percy would happily admit that he struggled against her occasionally, even when he was using his Bending. The girl after all had learned how to adapt her style and use her surroundings in such a way that she could put up a good challenge for him, making him have to adapt and improve on his own skills just to keep ahead of the tenacious warrior.

"Well I've beaten you four times didn't I?" Suki asked with a grin before she stuck her fans back in her belt and went to retrieve her sword.

"Aye, and you almost beat me this time." Percy replied, before he wordlessly turned his sword back into water, only to then use the water to recreate his left forearm and hand, no longer even needing to concentrate to do it anymore, as he instead just flexed his watery hand.

"And I reckon I would have if you hadn't caught me by surprise." Suki grumbled as she sheathed her sword before looking at him, "I mean you hit me with your stump!"

"Expect the unexpected." Percy replied in his attempt at a sagely voice, before he gave her a smirk. "Otherwise I'll keep on 'stumping' you…"

Suki sent him a deadpan look at that. "I really want to hit you sometimes."

Percy grinned at that.

Rolling her eyes Suki then looked around before turning her attention back to the older man. "I need to go patrol the island now, with the other Kyoshi Warriors. What are you planning on doing now?"

Percy shrugged at that, before he looked further down the beach. "I'll probably go for a walk, may see that old sea snake the Unagi."

"You mean you're going to try and talk to him again?" Suki said dryly.

"I know he can talk, I just need to trick him into it." Percy replied, his tone now full of determination.

"You've been trying for nearly three years now, just face it he's not a spirit and can't talk. I mean you must know, it's just not going to happen?" Suki replied rolling her eyes again.

"You could say the same thing about you defeating me when I use Waterbending?" Percy replied with a large grin, as he stretched his right arm, before the pair of them began to walk in the direction of the nearby village of Kyoshi.

"That's different." Suki pouted, before she smiled nervously a moment later. "Hey Percy, how about after my patrol we meet up in the village, maybe getting some food together, or a drink?"

Percy paused as he heard that, his brow furrowing for a moment, before he smiled. "Tell you what Suki. That sounds great, I'll see you later."

Suki's cheeks went a little pink as she heard that, before she hurriedly nodded and darted away. "I'll see you later then, try not to get eaten first though!"

"That girl." Percy chuckled as he heard that, before he shook his head in amusement, he really was very fond of her, maybe dinner and a drink was a good idea, who knows what could come of it.

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time, approaching the shore of Kyoshi)**

It was a beautiful sunny day as Appa, a giant flying sky bison, soared through the air, the large mass of white fur occasionally flapping its giant tail and kicking its six legs as it smoothly glided through the air, the giant creature defying all logic as it naturally bent the winds to its will, allowing the six tonne behemoth to fly through the air as easily as any bird could.

Sitting in the saddle, firmly attached to Appa's back, were three individuals, well four if you counted the flying lemur, Momo. One of these individuals was tanned young man of around sixteen, who had a lean physique, blue eyes and his brown hair shaved at the sides and slightly longer on top, with the long bit having been tied into a 'warriors' knot' at the back of his head.

This teen was called Sokka, and he was a native of the Southern Water Tribe, though he had since left the beleaguered and backwater Water Tribe with his sister, Katara. Who was also in the saddle with him, with Katara being a tall, thin, tanned girl of around fourteen years old, who had large blue eyes, and long brown hair that had been tied into a traditional Water Tribe style, with two loops of hair hanging to the side of her head and a single plait running down her back.

Katara like Sokka was also a native of the Southern Water Tribe, unlike Sokka though who followed the path of the warrior, Katara had instead been blessed with ability to bend water to her will, with her being one of the last Waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe, or at least she believed she was. Either way there were known to be a lot more up at the Northern Water Tribe, which is where they were headed, accompanying the recently awakened Avatar on his journey to Master the Four Elements and bring peace to the war torn world.

As for the Avatar, he was called Aang, and was a twelve year old boy with a shaved head, and a blue arrow tattooed across his head and down his arms and legs. Currently Aang like the others was also sat on the top of Appa, wearing a set of orange and red, monk like robes and trying to make sense of a map he was presently holding as he tried to work out just where they were.

Scratching the arrow on his head, Aang furrowed his brow in confusion, before he stuck his tongue our, after which he then turned the map upside down.

Rolling his eyes as he noticed this Sokka looked up from where he was sat, at the back of Appa's saddle, sharpening his whale bone club and instead gave Aang a deadpan look. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

Aang twitched as he heard that, before he sat up and gave Sokka a sheepish smile. "Well, I know that it's near water…"

Sokka cocked an eyebrow as he heard that, before he looked around at their current surroundings, seeing nothing but endless ocean around them in all directions as he did so. The same sight that they had seen for the last few days, ever since they had left Aang's old home, the Southern Air Temple, and had continued their journey towards the Northern Water Tribe.

Of course they had also gone on a bit of a scenic route, because Aang, deciding to act his age had decided he wanted to stop off and have fun at a whole host of random locations across the world. The boy often ignoring Sokka's warnings about how the world was at war, and that the sooner they made it to the Northern Water Tribe, the sooner Aang mastered Waterbending, and the sooner he could Master the other elements, and you know, end the war…

Of course the urgency of their mission didn't seem to effect Aang, and his sister Katara didn't help with her constantly mollycoddling, and enabling Aang, as well as her general disregard for Sokka's opinion.

Which had meant that by this point Sokka had simply given up trying to hurry them up, and had instead decided to sit back and enjoy the ride, and hopefully smash some Fire Nation heads when he got the chance.

"That doesn't exactly help…" Sokka responded dryly as he looked away from their surroundings and instead scowled sourly at Aang.

Aang however, merely shrugged in response, before he suddenly sent Sokka a grin. "I'm sure we'll get there eventually, for now just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Sokka rolled his eyes at that response, before he did just that and went back to sharpening his club, only pausing long enough to look over at his younger sister as he did so. "Are you done with my pants yet?"

Katara in response to that, merely looked up from the sewing she was currently doing on the other side of the saddle, giving her brother a scowl as she did so, the monotony of the trip beginning to impact on even her patience now. "They'll be done when they get done, and asking me about them every five seconds isn't helping!"

"Ok, no need to snap," Sokka replied throwing his hands up in surrender as he did so. "I just thought you'd be finished by now, I mean girls are supposed to be good at sewing and that other girly stuff!"

Katara nearly growled at her brother as she heard that, her eye sharpening and her temper flaring. "What does me being a girl have to do with anything!?"

"You know, like how girls are better at cooking, cleaning, and stuff." Sokka replied, oblivious to Katara's growing irritation as he continued to dig himself into a hole. "Whilst men are better at fighting, hunting and that kind of thing."

With an irritated twitch in her eyebrow, Katara rounded on her brother as she heard that, dropping her needle and thread now as she instead tossed the only partially repaired pair of blue trousers at Sokka, a satisfied smile on her face as she saw him flinch. "There, all done! And look at what a great job my girly skills did!"

Sokka groaned as he saw this, once again cursing himself for having such a temperamental sister, one which he seemed to have developed a skill for pissing off. Looking forlornly through the hole in his pants Sokka quickly looked over to Katara, "Wait, I'm sorry! Please, Katara, I can't wear these!"

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang interrupted from where he was sat on Appa's head, the monk more than used to the two sibling's almost constant bickering by this point. "Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang then continued with a grin.

Both Katara and Sokka looked confused as they heard that, the two of them sharing an odd look before looking back at the still grinning Avatar.

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Sokka asked, giving voice to both of their question.

"Today we're going to go surfing on the backs of giant elephant koi!" Aang replied with a grin, his gaze moving forwards now, as he locked on the now visible shore of Kyoshi Island in the distance.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, on Kyoshi)**

Walking along the shore of Kyoshi, Percy once more enjoyed the cool, refreshing sea breeze as it gently brushed against his skin. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Percy almost couldn't believe that he'd now spent three years on the island. In fact he'd actually now come to call this peaceful place home, with its beautiful coastline, friendly people, picturesque setting and wonderful weather, how could he not come to love a place like this?

Yep, this place had definitely become home to him. It lacked the overwhelming hustle and bustle that his original home had, and the lack of technology in this world was something Percy actually enjoyed. Back when he'd been a teenager, he'd never really had time for mobile phones, or computers or any of that stuff, as such he'd never been sucked into the fad and so didn't miss any of it. After all as a Demigod, technology like that tended to attract Monsters, and so weren't used by them all that often.

Percy liked that, there was a certain tranquillity to living a simple life, and for the most part Percy thought he had adapted well. He had a steady job as a fisherman, he also had his own house with a well-tended garden and training yard attached. On top of that he'd also gained a lot of friends, both natives of the island and traders who often came to visit.

On top of that his regular sparring with Suki, and to a lesser extent the other Kyoshi Warrior, had allowed him to not only practise his swordsmanship, but improve upon it, and enhance it. Percy having now begun to train every single day again, both by himself, but more often than not with Suki. The two of them having become very close over the last three years, both as friends, and as student and teacher of sorts.

That being said Percy had also continued to practice his other Demigod abilities, pushing his control over the water as far as he could, often using the sea around Kyoshi to experiment and cut loose with his control over water. As well as that he had begun to work on his 'Earthshaker' powers as well, and in doing so he had learned how to control the magnitude of the earthquakes he could create, and had even learned how to absorb the tremors and vibrations and then release them through the air, a handy little technique to have up his sleeve in case he needed it.

Of course he hadn't neglected his powers over 'Storms' either, though he had learned that manipulating the wind and lighting was a lot harder than the earth. As although he could create a powerful hurricane around him if he wished, he had not quite manage to refine his control so he could send out controlled blasts of air like the Air Nomads were reputed to have been able to do.

Percy shook his head at that thought, after all he did all this training and for what. Every day he told himself he'd start making plans to leave the island and start exploring the wider world. Maybe he'd even get involved in the war and try and halt the Fire Nation's expansion, then again maybe he wouldn't as he was still wasn't sure if he'd want to get involved in someone else's war.

After all he nowadays identified as being from Kyoshi, and Kyoshi had been noticeably neutral in the war so far, and the last thing he wanted was for his actions to lead the war to Kyoshi's shores.

Of course that wasn't the true reason why Percy had stuck around No, there was another reason which had made him stay, and that was Suki. The woman was enthralling, her determination, her wit, her humour, there was just something about her that drew him in, and for the life of him he found he couldn't quite get up the motivation to leave. After all, he knew that when he did, then he wouldn't be able to see her everyday like he did at the moment.

A slight chuckle left Percy's lips at that thought, he really had become pathetic hadn't he? After all he had once been Percy 'fucking' Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, the Champion of Olympus, the Slayer of Titans, the Killer of Giants, the Butcherer of Monster and the Bane of Gaia, and look at him now, ready to live the life of a simple fisherman all because he couldn't stop thinking about a common mortal.

It was amusing in a way, as was the fact that he simply didn't care. He was happy, and that was all that really mattered.

Shaking his head at that, Percy continued his journey around the coastline, only to come to a stop as he got to the bay in which the Unagi lived.

Walking around the head land, Percy's eyes narrowed as he saw the head of the fin of the giant sea serpent extending out of the water, and rushing after a partially naked figure, one that was foolish enough to swim in the Unagi's waters. A figure that even as he watched succeeded in fleeing out of the water and slamming into a group of his friends on the shoreline, avoiding the grisly fate of being eaten by the ancient sea serpent as he did so.

It was a foolish move to swim in the Unagi's bay, and one that Percy knew no local, or regular visitor to the island would make. Which of course told Percy one thing, this person and the friends of his he could see standing on the coast with him, were all strangers, and strangers in times of war could be potentially very dangerous.

Percy narrowed his eyes at that, Kyoshi might have stayed out of the war so far, but he wouldn't put it past the enterprising Fire Nation to send spies out, maybe to scout out the defences and resources before they put together a large scale raid or invasion force.

With that thought in mind Percy began to speed up his pace, as he continued along the shore, heading into the forest nearby as he stalked closer towards the three figures he'd seen on the beach of the isolated cove.

It was more than likely that he was just overreacting here, but from what he knew the only way to get to Kyoshi was by sea, and the only port was at the village, and since he hadn't seen these people, nor heard of them arriving, it definitely made him suspicious as to how they had gotten here, and why?

 **( - )**

 **(With Aang, Katara and Sokka)**

"Aang, are you alright!?" Katara asked worriedly as she cradled the twelve year old's head on her lap, her eyes flicking up from the heavily breathing Avatar and over to the once again peaceful waters of the bay, nor at all sure just what that giant sea monster was, nor was she all that interested in finding out.

"That, that wasn't fun." Aang gasped out, the previous enjoyment he'd had when he was surfing on the backs of the giant elephant koi, now completely overshadowed by the fear and adrenaline pumping through his body after that monster had tried to eat him.

"Right that's it, I knew we shouldn't have stopped!" Sokka said loudly, his hand clutching onto the handle of his club tightly as he warily eyed the waters, before he looked to his younger companions. "Come on, let's pack up our things and get back on Appa."

"Sokka, I think we can afford to spend a few more hours recuperating, only maybe in the forest and away from the sea." Katara replied, not as keen as Sokka to get back on the sky bison, not that she didn't like Appa, it was just because as a Water Tribe native she wasn't all that comfortable being in the air, not yet anyway. Plus travelling in such tight quarters like Appa's saddle could get very draining, and could also cause tempers to flare.

Sokka growled irritably at that, but said nothing more.

Aang meanwhile pushed himself to his feet and started getting dressed, pulling his beige coloured trousers and felt boots on, before he began to pull on his orange robe like top, struggling a little bit due to his haste.

Hiding a smile as she saw this, Katara looked away from Aang and over to her brother, her brow furrowing as she did so. "Look Sokka, we won't stay here that long. All I'm saying is it will do us some good to stretch our legs for a bit. Plus we can restock our food supplies whilst we're here."

Sokka frowned at that, but eventually nodded. "Ok fine, but we can't keep messing about like this."

"Lighten up Sokka, we're getting to the North Pole faster than it would take us by boat. I think we can afford to have a few stops here and there." Katara replied dismissively, growing tired of Sokka's attitude now.

"Yeah Sokka, besides we shouldn't be standing around talking like this, not when there's an entire island to explore!" Aang spoke up excitably fully recovered from his sudden brush with death, as he instead grabbed his staff, spinning it around in his hands as he did so, after which he then began to walk into the forest.

Katara smiled at that, before she nodded and followed after him, all quite looking forward to exploring this new land, after all it was so different that the cold and icy land of her birth.

As for Sokka, he merely groaned in irritation, but still caught up with the other two, not wanting to be left behind.

 **( - )**

Wandering into the forest, the group of three barely made it a dozen or so feet in before they stopped, all of them twisting around in shock as they found themselves facing an unfamiliar person. With the person in question being a tall, tanned man, with black hair, green eyes and a suspicious look on his face as he quietly stepped out of the treeline and blocked their path.

Instantly upon seeing the man Sokka was on guard, his grip on his bone club tightening as he shifted into a fighting stance. Similarly the other two reacted too, with Katara raising her hands preparing to Waterbend at any moment, whilst Aang swung his staff round in front of him, with the tip of it point at the mans' head.

Acting on impulse, Sokka immediately struck out at the large man, leaping forward his club raised as he made to either force the stranger to back off or knock him down. Sokka still somewhat tense after the confrontation with the sea monster, and not all that happy being in a familiar land, one which could be crawling with Fire Nation soldiers for all he knew.

In response though, the man merely stepped forward, his right arm rising as he struck the inside of Sokka's arm with the flat of his hand, making the teen flinch as his strike was knocked wide and his hand to loosen around the grip of his weapon. Following this up the man then grabbed a hold of Sokka's weapon and then landed a heavy boot into Sokka's gut, sending him staggering back a couple of feet, clutching his stomach. His whale bone club now in the possession of the other man.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, before her blue eyes narrowed fiercely, her hands and feet shifting, as she forced the cork out of the water skin on her hip, withdrawing a the water from it as she did so. Glaring angrily at the newcomer, Katara then lashed out, thrusting her arm forward as she willed the water to flick out at the green eyed man like a whip.

"Stop!" Aang also shouted, as he spun his staff around before he unleashed a crescent shaped blast of air at the dark haired man, hoping to knock him back so Aang could have some space to try and sort this out peacefully.

Of course as always, things don't go to plan, because Katara's water whip didn't even get within a foot of the man before it broke apart, much to the girl's shock as she suddenly lost all control over the water. Not that she had long to think on this because the man had darted forward, ducking under the blast of wind, and kicking out with one leg, landing a foot in Katara's stomach, and sending her sprawling backwards to the ground as he did so.

"Katara!" Both Aang and Sokka shouted, both of them leaping into action as Sokka got up and bull rushed the man, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Aang meanwhile swung out his staff out, manipulating the winds around him to lift the man up and slam him into a nearby tree.

However once again the man proved himself too much for them to handle, because without a word he grabbed Sokka by the back of the neck, mid tackle, before he swung him around with a single arm, after which he then used the boy's momentum to throw him at Aang. The flying Sokka crashing into the ground behind the Avatar, as Aang acted immediately and leapt up high into the air, his staff spinning rapidly in a circle above his head and he used it to help him lift off.

Not that Aang got very far however, because as he was in mid-air he felt something cold, wet and completely uncompromising suddenly wrap around his ankle and drag him back to the ground.

Flinching as he felt this, Aang looked down in surprise, only to see a tendril of water wrapped around his ankle, one which led from his leg all the way back to their opponent, or rather to his left arm. With the man in question giving Aang a curious look, before without a word he yanked him down and out of the sky, instead sending him crashing headfirst into the ground.

"Wait, you're a Waterbender?!" Katara gasped out as she struggled to her feet, both Sokka and Aang following her lead as they also stood up, all of them looking a bit battered and bruised as they looked to their opponent in shock, surprise and suspicion.

In response to that, the man withdrew the tendril of water from Aang's leg, the water instead forming into a liquid hand on his left arm, before it froze and turned to solid ice.

"Yes." The man replied with a flat look.

"Why are you attacking us then?" Katara gasped out, struggling for what to say as she stared at the first other Waterbender she'd ever met in shock, hope, and worry.

"You were the ones who attacked me." The man replied bluntly, "I only fought to defend myself."

"Look I think there's been a misunderstanding here, I mean we're not your enemies?" Aang spoke up, lowering is staff as he once again tried to bring an end to the fight in a peaceful manner. The revelation that they were facing a Waterbender doing a lot to calm him down, after all a Waterbender would never work with the Fire Nation.

"I don't think you'll be the ones to decide that." The man replied dryly, dropping the whale bone club on the ground as he instead relaxed his stance, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Wha…" Aang began, only to be completely taken by surprise as half a dozen figures leapt down from the trees around them. With what happened next, being so fast that Aang and the others struggled to keep up, as suddenly all three of them were quickly incapacitated, tied up and then had bags thrown over their heads by the newcomers. With not even Momo, the flying lemur, being spared as he too was shoved in a bag by their attackers.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

"You couldn't have done that five minutes ago?" Percy asked dryly as he saw five of the Kyoshi Warriors forcibly escorting the intruders to the village, all of them keeping a tight grip on their weapons as they herded the three teens, children really, to the village of Kyoshi where they would be interrogated by the leader, Han. You couldn't be too careful after all.

"Maybe, but where would the fun in that be?" Suki asked with a grin, as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked over at Percy. "Besides you dealt with them all easily enough, even if you were holding back?"

"They were children, and I wasn't exactly looking to maim any of them." Percy replied, rolling his eyes at Suki's response. "Besides, as the newly appointed leader of the warriors, shouldn't you, you know, probably try and set a good example? I mean basically letting intruders run wild, and leaving them for me to have to deal with?"

"Oh don't be such a bad sport." Suki replied with a nonchalant grin. "We were all hanging around in case you needed assistance, and as I said before you were totally on top of it."

Percy smiled slightly at that, shaking his head as he did so. "You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

Suki however merely grinned in response, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Percy's lips quirked at that, but he said nothing more as he instead began to retrace the intruders steps, heading a little further into the forest as he did so. "So what do you think of the intruders?"

"They seem to be just a bunch of kids pissing about, not sure how they got here though." Suki replied with a shrug. "No doubt old Han will just give them a slap on the wrist and send them on their way, either way I doubt that they're Fire Nation spies or anything like that."

"Maybe." Percy muttered, not quite as willing to dismiss the possibility as Suki. After all from his experience, enemies could come in all guises, including that of children sent to spy on you.

He'd had enough experience of that when he was fighting in the campaign against Kronos, as back then young Demigods were often sent against them as either spies, or as cannon fodder, and from he'd heard he wouldn't put anything past the Fire Nation.

"Two of them were benders though, one of them was a Waterbender, and the other an Airbender I assume." Percy then continued, frowning as he said that. After all so far he was not at all impressed with actual Waterbenders. Certainly not if they were all like that girl, after all that girl's control was paltry and Percy had been able to usurp it with but a thought. Then again it was also possible that the girl was just untrained, and using her abilities on instinct, which could be why her control and skill unregards manipulating water was so poor.

The Airbender though, he had been a lot trickier to deal with, especially since he had moved around so much, making it hard to pin him down.

"Yeah, I recognise the girl's and older boy's clothing from the stories the traders have told me, If I had to say, I'd say they were both Southern Water Tribe, so unlikely to be working with the Fire Nation." Suki replied with a shrug.

"There's always traitors, it really wouldn't surprise me if I found out that there were Earthbenders and Waterbenders working for the Fire Nation." Percy replied, his thinking a lot more cynical than Suki's when it came to the loyalty of Benders to their 'home nation'.

Suki hummed at that, not outright denying what he was saying. "I have to say I am surprised about the Airbender though, from what I've heard all the Air Nomads were killed, like a hundred years ago!?"

"The first rule of killing innocences, Suki, is that a few always survive." Percy replied stoically as he continued to make his way through the trees, looking for the group's transportation as he did so. "It wouldn't be too farfetched to think that a few Air Nomads survived the massacre and went into hiding, slowly rebuilding over the years as they did so. For all we know there could be an entire society of them hidden somewhere out there in the world."

"Maybe." Suki replied, a bit uncertain this time, as somehow she didn't think that that was the case, after all surely they would have shown themselves by now if it were true.

Before either of them could say any more on the matter though, they were both silenced as they found themselves in a clearing right next to the treeline, near the beach. A clearing which was currently being used by a massive slumbering beast, one which had six legs, massive horns and a thick coat of white fur.

"A sky bison." Suki muttered in awe, before she turned to look at the equally surprised Percy with a smirk. "Well it looks like we've found out how they got to the island."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it?**

 **I can't say it was a particularly harmonious first meeting between Team Avatar and Percy, then again I am not a fan of stories where the crossover MC is instantly chummy with the canon MCs. But that's just me, that being said this is a beginning of an interesting relationship between these characters, who like with most relationships will have its ups and downs.**

 **Also for those who question I can confirm, yes, that Percy will indeed be using the full range of Demigod powers he has from Poseidon, which I will expand upon as I go. Also Percy's peaceful little holiday is going to come to an end soon and he'll soon be fully involved within the rich and vibrant Avatar world. Though that being said I am not planning on having him tag along with Team Avatar like some stories do, after all the Percy I envisaged is more independent than that, and is not really a follower.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all, back from my holiday now and posting my update for Carry On My Wayward Son, hope you all enjoy it and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _The first rule of killing innocences, Suki, is that a few always survive." Percy replied stoically as he continued to make his way through the trees, looking for the group's transportation as he did so. "It wouldn't be too farfetched to think that a few Air Nomads survived the massacre and went into hiding, slowly rebuilding over the years as they did so. For all we know there could be an entire society of them hidden somewhere out there in the world."_

 _"_ _Maybe." Suki replied, a bit uncertain this time, as somehow she didn't think that that was the case, after all surely they would have shown themselves by now if it were true._

 _Before either of them could say any more on the matter though, they were both silenced as they found themselves in a clearing right next to the treeline, near the beach. A clearing which was currently being used by a massive slumbering beast, one which had six legs, massive horns and a thick coat of white fur._

 _"_ _A sky bison." Suki muttered in awe, before she turned to look at the equally surprised Percy with a smirk. "Well it looks like we've found out how they got to the island."_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(On Kyoshi Island)**

Walking through the forest, both Percy and Suki led the odd looking column of people as they swiftly headed toward the village. Leading as they did so the three young intruders, all of whom had their hands bound in ropes, and had bags tied over their heads, with a half dozen Kyoshi Warriors flanking them on either side their hands on their weapons , ready to use them at any moment if either the Waterbender or the Airbender acted up.

As for the two animals the intruders had travelled with, the lemur was currently being kept in a cloth bag, as for the giant sky bison, well that was just lumbering along after them. The giant, six tonne fluff monster being slightly too big, and far too strong to easily incapacitate it, not without killing or seriously wounding it anyway. That being said the creature had been mostly docile, just following the group, its eyes fixed on their captives.

Personally Percy thought the creature would remain that way, unless of course they harmed one of the captives, at which point it would attack and they would have to either drive it off or kill it. Looking behind him at that thought, Percy glanced back and eyed the giant creature warily, after all the bison was colossal, and had huge horns and a giant maw, if it wanted to cause some damage, then it would, and the only way Percy thought he could stop it, was if he killed it.

"Will you stop worrying please?" Suki muttered as she saw Percy looking behind them again.

"I'm just being cautious." Percy replied with a shrug, his gaze moving back to the smirking Suki.

Suki rolled her eyes at that, but didn't reply as the group emerged from the forest's tree line and began to approach the village, their arrival drawing a lot of attention as the civilians all started to gather up curiously, Han being quite obvious amongst them as he shouldered his way forward till he was at the front.

Also noticeable was the dozen or so Kyoshi Warriors who were watching from their perches on nearby rooftops, six of them holding nocked bows and arrows, whilst the other six had their hands on their swords or battle fans, all of them prepared to attack at any moment.

"Who are these strangers you've brought here, Suki?" Han asked loudly, coming to a stop a few feet in front of the crowd as he glared suspiciously at the three bound figures, and the massive six legged, bison behind them.

In response to that question, three of the Kyoshi Warriors pulled off the hoods, revealing two dark skinned teens who were wearing Water Tribe clothing, and a bald twelve year old in monks robes, with a blue arrow tattooed prominently on his head.

"We found these children swimming in Unagi Bay, we didn't recognise them as natives to the island, nor did we know how they got onto the island. As such we took them into custody until their motives and their presence here can be explained." Suki replied promptly, her gaze moving from the prisoners to Han.

"Potential spies then, a bit young don't you think?" Han queried with a scowl, before his gaze moved to their bound hands, and the red marks he could see on their wrists from where the ropes had chaffed. "And is binding them like that truly necessary, they're just children."

"One of them is also a Waterbender, whilst the other is an Airbender." Percy spoke up bluntly, not quite as soft hearted as Han. "As such, precautions were taken."

"An Airbender." Han muttered his gaze moving to the bald monk, his eyes trailing up to the blue arrow tattooed on his forehead. "They're supposed to be extinct, unless..."

"He's the Avatar, that's what I thought, Percy however…" Suki replied with a sigh, before looking over at the taller man.

"Was not so convinced. The kid could potentially be this Avatar guy, but he could also be just a normal Airbender, one who might have come from a sect that survived the massacre. After all he is a child, and the Avatar lived one hundred years ago, so unless he's gone through the cycle once more in that time without anyone noticing, he looks too young, unless he's somehow immortal…." Percy spoke up abruptly, his sea green eyes moving to the frowning monk, quite confident that he was as old as he looked, after all he certainly acted like it.

"Aang is the Avatar!" The captured girl suddenly spoke up passionately. "My brother, Sokka and I both found him frozen in the ice near the South Pole, and were on our way to the Northern Water Tribe so he can learn Waterbending."

The crowd of villagers all muttered at that.

"So you're trying to tell us that the reason the Avatar has been missing for the last hundred years, was because he was frozen in ice…?" Suki asked dryly, a less than impressed expression on her face.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying!" The boy, Sokka shouted out, struggling with his bindings as he did so, before he glared at Percy. "And if that guy hadn't attack then we could have explained that to you!"

Han looked over at Percy expectantly as he heard that.

"I acted in self-defence." Percy replied bluntly. "The one with the ponytail attacked me, and I incapacitated him. Then the other two also attacked me, and I responded in kind."

"You surprised us!" Sokka shouted back, his face a little red as he realised he was the one to start off hostilities.

"I confronted you to find out who you were, and what you were doing in a forbidden area of the island." Percy replied brusquely, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Look we didn't know it was forbidden." The girl spoke up, trying to be diplomatic. "Anyway, I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, behind me is my brother Sokka, and the other one is Aang, and he is the Avatar."

"Prove it then." Suki said bluntly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Ha fine, get ready for it!" Aang said loudly, a grin on his face now, before without another word he exploded a blast of air from his mouth and propelled himself about twelve feet into the air, shredding the ropes around his hands as he sent out a blast of air from his hands. Only for him to then float back to earth and begin spinning a marble in a circle between his two extended palms with Airbending. "So what do you think?!"

The crowd of villagers all let out cheers and shouts of excitement as they saw this, very entertained by the boy's antics.

Percy though wasn't quite so easily moved, as he instead just swung his left hand forward, sending out a blast of water that struck the boy, only for it to freeze a few moments later, encasing the boy's hands, arms and legs in ice and once again incapacitating him. "So you're an Airbender, surprising, but not impossible."

"If you're the Avatar show us you can wield another element." Suki added on, her arms crossed in front of her.

"He can't, he hasn't been able to learn any of the other elements yet, that's why we're taking him to the Northern Water Tribe, so he can learn Waterbending." Katara shouted out, her eyes fixed on Percy as she had to hold herself back from interrogating him about his abilities, and maybe even convincing him to show her a few things, Aang to, that could come later after all, first things first they needed to make sure they weren't imprisoned.

"Then why should we believe he's the Avatar?" Suki demanded.

"Faith, you have to have faith!" Katara snapped back, tearing her eyes away from Percy and instead looking at the older girl.

Suki and Percy glanced each other as they heard that, unconvinced looks on their faces. Han however clapped his hands together in front of him, a smile spreading across his face now. "And that's what I'll have then. For now I believe your young friend is the Avatar, and as such I welcome you and your friends to the island, for as long as you want to stay."

Percy looked at Han incredulously as he heard that, ignoring how the rest of the village went wild. With one young man going so far as to start yelling out in excitement and crazily waving his arms in the air, a large amount of foam pouring out of his open mouth as he did so. Before in the next instant that very same guy dramatically fell to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he then passed out.

Ignoring all this Percy instead met Han's shrewd gaze, with his own curious sea green eyes.

"Now untie the prisoners and get them something to eat." Han then continued magnanimously, waving for the Kyoshi Warriors to do the so. "Percy, Suki a word if you please?"

Percy nodded at that, turning away from the cheering crowd as he instead followed Han a few metres away, over near the base of the slightly weathered statue of Kyoshi's founder, Avatar Kyoshi, Suki following along after him.

"What's going on Han?" Suki asked immediately. "Percy made a good point back there. How can we be sure that kid is who he says he is?"

"We can't." Han replied with a shrug. "Maybe he is the Avatar, and maybe he isn't, for now I can't say for sure. What I can say though is that the boy represent hope, hope that the world has long since been lacking, and if giving the boy the benefit of the doubt gives my people hope, then so be it."

"And if it turns out the kid is lying?" Suki asked abruptly.

"Then I will then have to deal with the fallout from that. For now though, I am choosing to believe that that boy is who he says he is." Han replied firmly.

"As you say." Suki replied with a stiff nod.

"Percy?" Han asked his gaze now firmly on the other man.

"You're the boss." Percy replied with a shrug.

"Good, now come on it's been a while since I've seen my people so excited." Han then said, clapping the other two on the backs as he brushed past them and walked towards the centre, where the three kids were being mobbed by curious villagers.

Watching him leave, Suki absentmindedly rested her hand on her hip before she sent Percy a curious look. "So what do you think?"

Percy shrugged at that. "The kid maybe the Avatar, but I hope he isn't."

"Really?" Suki asked in confusion.

"He is a child, barely twelve, and yet people will expect him to defeat the Fire Nation and save the world. It is all too much for anyone to bear, let alone a child. And with everyone putting their hopes on this boy, what do you think will happen when he fails?" Percy asked, more than used to expectation himself, after all he had been the child of the Prophecy before and knew the pressure that came from that.

"Well aren't you pessimistic today." Suki said with a smirk, bumping his hip with her own as she did so.

"I like to think of myself as a realist. The Avatar only promotes stagnation, as people rely on him or her to keep the balance and maintain order, they absolve themselves of responsibility, and as such become reliant, too reliant. Just look at the state if the world now, had the other Nations fought against the Fire Nation straight away instead of relying on Avatar to save them, then this war could have ended years ago. Instead people hung around waiting for someone to save them, never taking the initiative for themselves." Percy replied, his tone calm and measured as he aired his grievances.

"That's hardly the most popular view to have of things." Suki replied, her expression more curious than ever.

"Do you disagree with me?" Percy asked honestly.

"Not entirely, but I do believe the Avatar is a good figurehead, a symbol that people can gather behind. Which is something I think the world needs at the moment." Suki replied carefully, before she looked away from Percy and over at the grinning, bald kid. "But I am a bit leery about placing all these hopes in the hands of a child."

"I think that's something we can agree on." Percy replied as he too looked at the kid, who even now was just acting like the kid he was.

 **( - )**

 **(The Next Day)**

Sitting on the village's pier the next day, Percy absentmindedly dangled his legs over the side, his feet submerged up to the ankles in the cool sea water. Letting out a contented sigh Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the scent of the sea filling his lungs and the breeze blowing around him with a feather light touch.

Opening his eyes Percy lazily looked around, his gaze moving from the small fishing boats that came and left the island's docks, some of them coming in for a day with their catch, whilst others were going out, setting sail to catch fish further afield in the deep ocean far away from Kyoshi's coastline.

Similarly Percy could see slightly larger merchant ships, many of which were either anchored up in the bay or tied to the docks, the large and ungainly vessels all waiting around as their crews filled their bellies with salted fish and shellfish, or unloaded their own haul of wheat, grain and many other type of food, a lot of which didn't grow on the small island.

All in all it was a day like any other as people happily went about their lives, the one hundred year war all but forgotten for the moment as they just went about business as usual. Glancing to the side Percy smiled as he saw a younger girl, a fisherman's daughter, excitedly telling tales to some of the merchants and fishermen, her hands moving flamboyantly as she seemingly part explained, and part acted out whatever she was saying.

Chuckling at that Percy looked away, his gaze instead going over to the village, where he could see many of the villagers going about their usual lives. Some of them using looms to weave cloth, whilst others were creating baskets, baking bread or churning butter. He could even see two people repainting the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, the one that stood in the middle of the village, all in 'honour' of the Avatar's arrival.

Despite that though, just like at the docks, there was a sense of normalcy in the village, one which spoke of contentedness and satisfaction.

A sudden chorus of shrieks and screams quickly caught Percy's attention though, cutting through the tranquil atmosphere Percy was enjoying and immediately drawing his focus, as he twisted around and saw the 'Avatar', Aang, showing off to a group of young island girls. The bald headed monk showing off as he first started doing two handed press ups, before he changed so he was doing one handed ones, until finally he stuck his two hands behind his back and started using Airbending instead. Letting out great blasts of air from his mouth as he bobbed up and down.

Rolling his eyes at that Percy looked away, the slightest hint of irritation rising up in him as he saw the brat pissing about. It was a bit irrational he knew, but the kid annoyed him, his arrogance as he strolled around the village, and his sheer childishness as he paraded himself around like a clown.

If that brat truly was the Avatar, then the world was fucked.

Another round of screams drew Percy's attention again, as he looked up only to see a half dozen of the young girl's chasing Aang as he jogged away, passing by the Water Tribe girl he arrived with as he did so. The girl looking no more impressed than Percy was as she scowled after Aang, before she turned around, her blue eyed gaze meeting Percy's for a moment, before he quickly turned around and looked back out at the sea, internally cursing as he did so.

After all he had seen the look the girl gave him, both when he defeated her and her little friends, and also when Han accepted her and her friends into the village. It was a look that told Percy that she desperately wanted to speak to him, or rather interrogate him.

"Ermm excuse me, it's Percy isn't it?" The seemingly polite voice of Katara spoke up from behind Percy, causing him to grimace before forcing a neutral look on his face as he turned around to look at the younger girl.

"Katara?" Percy asked, taking his feet out of the water as he did so and crossing them under him as he turned to face her. "Is there something you want?"

The girl paused as she heard that, a suddenly nervous expression passing across her face, before she seemingly found some resolve. "Yes, I want to ask you about where you are from? Which of the Water Tribes are you native to"?

Percy didn't answer a first as he heard that, his gaze moving up and down Katara as he pondered what he should tell her, before deciding to just be honest. Who knows if he is he might be able to shoo her away. "Neither."

"Neither?" Katara asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "How's that possible? You're a Waterbender, I know you are, I've seen it."

Percy tilted his head to the side at that, before without a word he raised his hand and summoned a globe of water around the size of a football out of the sea and made it hover above his hand. "I am."

"Then how? If you aren't from either of the Water Tribes, then how can you be a Waterbender?" Katara asked in confusion, her brow furrowing as she looked down at him as if he were a problem that needed solving.

Percy blinked in surprise at that, completely taken aback by how naive the girl was, and how small her world view was. "Since when did a Waterbender have to be from the Water Tribe? Yes, there are a lot of them there, but I am sure there are Waterbenders in the Earth Kingdom to and in the Fire Nation. Waterbenders who migrated for work, or fled during a raid and settled elsewhere, or were captured and have since chosen to settle down. I am sure there are many factors for why they are out there. But either way Waterbenders, just like with Firebenders, Earthbenders and Airbenders, none of them are just restricted to any one Nation, Kingdom or Tribe. No they are simply people, and people move around all over the place…"

Katara looked taken aback as she heard that, her entire world view suddenly turned upside down as things she had once thought of as fact, such as the different Benders all staying with their native country, was put into question.

"So does that mean you are one of those Waterbenders that grew up outside of the Water Tribes?" Katara asked, not sure what else to say now.

"Yep." Percy replied, popping the 'p' as he did so, but not expanding on his answer, after all he was sure some of the more 'gossipy' Kyoshi natives would start telling tales about him, such as the commonly held belief that when he said he wasn't from around here, it meant he had grown up in the Spirit World…

"Ok…" Katara trailed off awkwardly, before she looked around, her gaze flickering over the bustling docks and her face scrunching up slightly as she got a whiff of the fish they were loading into a nearby merchant vessel.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay?" Percy finally asked, deciding to cut the girl some slack and be nice. After all she had shown a lot of guts coming over to talk to him, especially since he had kicked her and her friend's arses early.

"It's nice here, peaceful." Katara replied, a slight smile on her face now as she sensed what Percy was doing. "I'm surprised this place hasn't' been touched by the war yet?"

"It's a small island, quite far away from any of the large Earth Kingdom cities, and is lacking in a large amount of natural resources like timber or coal." Percy replied with a shrug, after all Kyoshi was predominately a fishing village and a small, neutral, commercial trading port, one which had ships from all three of the remaining Nations visiting it. "Plus it wouldn't be in the Fire Nations interests to expend a large amount of resources attacking the island, especially when some of their traders use it, not just the North Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom."

"Wait a minute, you help the Fire Nation?" Katara suddenly asked in shock.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that. "Not really, we are just neutral at the moment, trading with everyone equally, and because of that neutrality we are left in peace, plus we get the resource we need to survive, such as wheat, grain and other agricultural goods from the Earth Kingdom, furs, meat and leathers from the Water Tribes, and coal, iron ore and salt from the Fire Nation."

"Do you really think that that neutrality will last? Don't you know the Fire Nation are monsters?!" Katara suddenly snapped, her temper obviously flaring at the thought of the people of Kyoshi trading with the Fire Nation.

"Of course it won't, eventually the Fire Nation will conquer one of the other Nations, which will free up more resources for them to conquer the other one. Then after that it will simply be a case of mopping up the last free places so they can ensure they have absolute control." Percy replied abruptly, not at all under any assumption that that would not happen if things continued as they were. He'd even warned Han of what would happen, and was more than aware that the village leader knew of the threat.

"Then why?! If you know what will happen, why do you stay out of the war?!" Katara snapped.

"Because the island is small, our standing forces are miniscule compared to the other Nations, nor do we have the natural defences of the Northern Water Tribe's glaciers. That being said I am an advocate of sending some of our forces to the Earth Kingdom, at most half, but even that amount would be so small as to be inconsequential. Fortunately though it would also likely be unnoticeable." Percy replied with a shrug, knowing as he did that although well trained the Kyoshi Warriors would not last long against a large contingent of Fire Benders. Just as he knew that he too would fall if the full might of the Fire Nation came to this island. Sure he would make them work for it, and could likely decimate a large portion of their fleet with his powers and slay many soldiers, but he wasn't tireless, nor was he a god, only half of one.

Katara didn't reply to that, not at first anyway. Instead she just looked at him curiously for a moment. "Then what does that mean? Are you just going to spend the rest of your life on this island cowering from the war?"

Percy scowled as he heard that, not appreciating the girl's tone, nor her implication. "No, I believe I will be heading to the Earth Kingdom soon."

Katara looked at him expectantly at that, only to frown when he didn't expand on his point.

"And when will you be leaving Kyoshi? After all if the boy is the 'Avatar' like you claim, shouldn't you be getting him to the North Pole as fast as you can, so he can start mastering the other elements, there is a war on after all?" Percy then asked dryly, more than capable of being catty himself, especially when the girl in front of him was being snotty.

Katara scowled at that, but managed to rein in her temper before she snapped at the older man. "We will be leaving soon, we just need to re-provision first, flying by sky bison isn't exactly comfortable you know?"

"I'm sure." Percy replied dryly.

A silence followed after that, as Katara just looked down at him, her blue eyes boring into his placid green ones. A few moments later though the silence was broken as Katara let out an exhausted sigh.

"Look, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I apologise for that." Katara then said, taking a deep breath beforehand, as if apologising for being a brat was such a hardship. "The reason I came to you wasn't to start an argument."

"Ok?" Percy asked, pretty confident he knew just what the girl was after.

"Yes, I came here to ask whether you could teach me some Waterbending." Katara continued, her tone expectant as if she thought Percy couldn't refuse. "Aang too, if he ever stops playing around with those girls."

"Oh really?" Percy asked, a bemused smile on his lips. "And why would I do a thing like that?"

"Well you said it yourself, Aang needs to learn Waterbending, and we know you're a good Waterbender, I mean we saw that first hand." Katara replied, trying to stoke his ego now, only to frown as she saw he looked unmoved. "Plus if you do help us then we could give you a lift to the Earth Kingdom, and you can teach us during the journey, and who knows stay on until we reach the Northern Water Tribe?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, not all that sure on why she would expect he would want to join a childish twelve year old, a bratty fourteen year old, and over confident sixteen year old on a road trip, or air trip, to the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe. Sure there might be some fun shenanigans involved, but he was twenty one and wasn't too keen on becoming a babysitter.

"Also it is kind of your duty to train the Avatar so he can bring balance and peace to the world, or at least train him until we find a proper Master of Waterbending." Katara then continued, noticing the disinterested look on Percy's face and changing to go with a different argument now.

For Percy though that last ill thought out comment decided things for him. First off, his only duty was to himself and those he cared for. Secondly, he didn't like the ideology behind the Avatar. And then finally there was the assumption that there was a better Waterbender out there than him. It might be a bit egotistical, and the girl might be oblivious to whom she was speaking to, but he was Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon the God of the Sea, and perhaps one of the most powerful Demigods to have ever lived. No two-bit, 'Waterbending Master' would have better control over his element than him, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah…, I'm going to say no." Percy replied bluntly. "I think I'll make my own way to the Earth Kingdom. Though if I do see you about, I'm sure I'll probably lend a helping hand if needed."

"No, how can you just say no!" Katara snapped, her temper flaring once more.

"Just like that, no. No I will not teach you Waterbending, nor will I teach your buddy the Avatar, on top of that I won't teach your brother how to fight either. Partly because I'm not sure how good a teacher I would be, but mainly because I just don't want to."

"But the world…" Katara began, only to be cut off by Percy.

"Got along just fine before humanity and the Avatar were here, and will be fine long after we're extinct." Percy replied with a shrug.

"Then the people…" Katara tried again.

"Will have to start learning how to solve their own problems, and not wait around for the Avatar to come along and fix their problems for them." Percy once again cut her off.

Katara glared at him as he said that, before she stomped her foot and marched away. "You know nothing!"

"Maybe, but I think I'm a bit wiser to the way of things than a fourteen year old." Percy muttered to himself as he saw Katara march away in a huff. Knowing as he did so that he did not know everything, his knowledge on spirits was pretty much none existent after all, as was his knowledge about the origins of Bending and the politics and culture of the Fire Nation, Water Tribe and Air Nomads.

Despite that though Percy was a veteran of two wars, and had been in life and death situations and had seen the damaged caused when people lay their hopes on a single person to solve all of their problems.

"Hmm, now what." Percy then muttered to himself, before he looked past the distant figure of Katara and saw that the village's tavern had just opened, the owner, a kindly woman called Mei opening the shutters and door even as he watched. "Maybe a mug of ale, to quench my thirst?"

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere on the Island, with Suki)**

"First form!" Suki shouted as she fluidly swept her body through number of motions, her left leg bending, as her right leg slid along the floor, her arms working in perfect synchrony as she thrust her right hand out, and kept her left hand tucked to her side.

From there she pivoted on her heel, shifting round as she brought her left arm up in a block, only to then thrust out her right fist, her legs then twisting round as she first did a crescent kick, then following that up immediately with an axe kick, before it was finished off with a back kick.

Behind her twenty other armoured, Kyoshi Warriors went through the exact same movements, their bodies all flowing through a number of kicks, punches and blocks as they performed their patterns, building up their muscle memory as they started from the first pattern, form one, and gradually built up to form ten, each pattern getting longer and more complicated, as well as harder and more tiring. Still it was this repetitive practise, and the other training they did that kept their martial skills sharp, and their bodies strong.

"Now form two." Suki commanded, once she finished form one, her right hand extended in a punch, with her right leg slightly forward and her left leg slightly back.

The sound of metal being unsheathed followed this command, as all the Kyoshi Warriors, including Suki withdrew their battle fans from their belts and unsheathed them with a flick.

"Begin!" Suki then ordered, once again flowing through a set of attacks and blocks as she practically danced across the wooden floor of their training hall. The women around her, all of them fully fledged Kyoshi Warriors, most active, though some inactive, copied her. All of them taking a couple of hours out of their day, despite some of them being off-duty, to keep their skills sharp.

This for Suki was somewhat of a routine, as she was on duty patrolling the island and overseeing the docks five days a week, with her then spending a few hours in the afternoon every day to train, though she did occasionally sack it off to go spend time with Percy. Though she justified that by her also spending some of her morning with him, joining him in his own personal training sessions, or sparring with him.

Today though something soon spoiled her routine, because half an hour into their training session, they were interrupted by the misogynistic, Water Tribe boy, Sokka visiting them. The tanned, dark haired boy nonchalantly leaning against the door frame to their training hall and looking in on them.

"Can we help you?" Suki asked as she finished practicing the fourth form, her breath coming out slightly faster now, though her battle makeup was still in pristine condition as not a drop of sweat had fallen from her brow yet.

"Hmm, oh sorry no, I didn't mean to interrupt your dancing lesson, I was just looking around for somewhere I could train." Sokka replied with a grin, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head as he pushed away from the door frame.

Suki tensed slight as she heard that, a sudden flare of irritation rising up within her. It was hypocritical to be angry at that comment, she knew that. After all Percy often called their training dancing, but that was different, they knew Percy and they liked him, just as they knew his teasing was just that, friendly teasing.

This Sokka boy though, he was different. He was a stranger, and yet was mocking their skills, and that pissed her off.

"This is where the Kyoshi Warriors train." Suki replied, pushing down her irritation as she instead tried to be pleasant. "If you want to do some… 'training'… of your own, there are some empty clearings in the forest." Suki then continued, her tone turning slightly mocking at that and a few of the girl's behind her laughing, some of them having seen the 'great warrior's skills' when he had picked a fight with Percy earlier.

"Huh, well I suppose I could, after all I was the best warrior in my village, and I do need to keep my skills sharp." Sokka replied, oblivious to Suki's sarcasm.

"Oh really, you were the best warrior in your whole village?" Suki asked with mock awe, the girl's behind her laughing again as they saw Sokka standing straighter, and puffing up his chest slightly.

"Yeah, that's right, I could even show you a few moves if you fancy?" Sokka replied, a confident grin now on his face as he crossed his arms and looked at Suki challengingly.

Suki's amusement grew as she heard that. Once upon a time she might have found such bravado a bit cute, but now she felt nothing but pity for the boy. After all he was in for a rude awakening if he thought whatever skills he had picked up in his village were enough to deal with some of the powerhouses out there in the wide world.

"Oh go on then, show me these moves of yours?" Suki replied coyly, her arms open in challenge now, wondering as she did so whether this was how it had been for Percy when she had first challenged him all those years ago.

Sokka paused at that, before with a slightly uncomfortable look he sunk into a low positon, facing Suki head on as he tried to think of some bullshit move he could show them. "Ok, now this might be a bit hard, but try and block this."

With that said Sokka then lunged for Suki, throwing out a simple and obvious right hook as he tried to take her by surprise.

In response though Suki merely grabbed his wrist, giving it a tug as she pulled him off balance, only for her to then unload a side kick into his unprotected ribs, causing him to let out a grunt. Following that up, Suki then gave his arm another tug, before she let go of it and instead went low and drove an elbow into his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him sprawling backwards.

A few moments later Suki then grabbed his wrist, pulling his body round and then pinned him to the ground as she slammed her knee into his back, one hand holding his arm behind his back, whilst the other was on his greasy ponytail, forcing his head onto the hard, wooden floor.

"So, what was that you were saying?" Suki asked, as she looked down at Sokka, the whole manoeuvre having than less than twenty seconds from start to finish.

"Ahhh, get off me!" Sokka grunted out, his tone tinged with pain.

Suki blinked at that, before she released him, somewhat regreting her actions now as she realised she had just beaten up an untrained civilian, which was basically tantamount to bullying. "Sorry about that, I got a bit caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"Ah, you didn't hurt me, you just caught me by surprise is all." Sokka replied, rubbing his arm as he did so and now sending Suki a wary look.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Suki responded, her guilt fading a little at this response and her irritation rising as she realised that his own ego wouldn't allow him to admit she was better than him. "Anyway, as I said there are some empty clearings in the forest that you could use if you want." She then continued, biting down on her initial response as she instead decided to at least try and be courteous.

"Huh, oh yeah, that's fine… thanks." Sokka replied uncomfortably, still rubbing his arm before he turned and started to leave, looking over his shoulder a couple of times as he did so.

"Suki are you alright?" Lin, one of her lieutenant's spoke up, a concern expression on her face as she looked over to Suki.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little annoyed by that kid's attitude." Suki replied, already dismissing Sokka now, her mind already made up on just what kind of a person he was. "But anyway, let's go on to the next form, form five!"

The rest of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded at that, even as they started to go through their patterns, with Suki leading them. Only now her mind wasn't on what she was doing, instead she was more interested in tracking down Percy after this and challenging him to a spar so she could relieve her pent up frustration, and also spend time with her friend.

 **( - )**

 **(In a small port just off of the Earth Kingdom coast)**

News travels fast, that is one things so many people don't seem to understand. Even when it is spread by word of mouth it travels fast, and that is just what had happened. As over the course of a single day news of the Avatar had spread from Kyoshi Island.

With it having been started off by an oblivious, gossiping young girl from Kyoshi, who told a deep-sea fisherman, who in turn told another fisherman he met on the waters from the mainland, who then told a shopkeeper at a port town he had to travelled to in order to sell his wares, who then spoke to an out of uniform solider he sold his fish to, who then told the cook on the metal Fire Nation warship he served on, who then served it to their young Lord, the Exiled Fire Nation Prince, Zuko. Mentioning as he did so the news he had heard.

Which meant that over the course of a single day, the news of the Avatar being on Kyoshi Island had found its way to the ear of one of his foes. An exiled Prince, one who was tasked by his father, the Fire Lord, to track down and capture the Avatar, all so he could regain his lost honour and his place as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!" Zuko demanded, leaping to his feet his red robe flapping around him as his golden coloured eyes locked on to the now nervous cook, the glow from the torch which lit his chamber, casting his face in an eerie light and revealing the hideous burn he had on one side of his face, the red scar covering his left eye and a large portion of his face.

The man nodded his head at that, somewhat taken aback by the Prince's vehemence, his eyes widening as he took a step back. "Yes Prince Zuko, from what I heard he arrived just the other day."

Zuko nodded at that, his golden eyes gleaming with satisfaction, before they locked on the cook. "Leave us."

The cook bowed at that, before he quickly scarpered, pulling the heavy metal door behind him as he left the Prince and his Uncle, Iroh

"You're going to go after him, aren't you?" Iroh asked from his seated position at the table, his eyes shifting from his nephew, to his nephew's untouched dinner.

"What do you think? I need to capture the Avatar, my honour depends on it!" Zuko replied harshly, his mind moving back to how he had first come across the Airbender in the South Pole and had even captured him, only to be thwarted when the kid proved himself far cannier than his age would suggest.

"Very well then." Iroh replied with a nod and a sigh.

"Good, I will go and tell the captain." Zuko replied firmly, before he made to leave the room.

"Are you going to finish your food?" Iroh called after his nephew as he saw he was about to leave, leaving behind his steaming fresh fish as he did so.

"Yes! I was saving it for later!" Zuko snapped back, grabbing his plate of food before he stormed out of the cabin.

"Aww," Iroh grumbled as he watched his nephew disappear around the corner with his meal.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? There was a little world building, and character development, as well as plot progression.**

 **That being said I know some will question the interactions in this chapter, but personally I can't see a reason behind why a twenty one year old man would want to go on a road trip with three children. Nor why he would teach them, when he doesn't agree with the purpose of the Avatar. Similarly a more world wise Suki, would not be all that impressed by Sokka, certainly not with how he acted at this point in the story, especially when she would likely unconsciously compare him with Percy.**

 **That being said the relationship between Percy and Suki and Team Avatar is not friendly, but nor is it unfriendly. It is amiable at the moment, if a little tense as personalities clash, and the difference in maturity makes itself apparent.**

 **That being said news still travels fast, and Zuko and his Uncle are now heading to Kyoshi. Though things will be a little different from canon this time, which I'm looking forward to, especially the interaction between Iroh and Percy, as for some reason in canon Iroh didn't take part in the attack on Kyoshi.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Carry on My Wayward Son, and let me just say it is a real doozy of a chapter. That being said it was a real pain in the arse to write so I hope you all enjoy it, and I would also just like to say thank you for all of the support you've been given. I know I've not answered some of the questions asked of me, but that is because I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. That being said if you really want to know I will tell you.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming. My current aim is to get this story to the top of the Percy Jackson/ Last Airbender crossover section.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"What do you think? I need to capture the Avatar, my honour depends on it!" Zuko replied harshly, his mind moving back to how he had first come across the Airbender in the South Pole and had even captured him, only to be thwarted when the kid proved himself far cannier than his age would suggest._

 _"_ _Very well then." Iroh replied with a nod and a sigh._

 _"_ _Good, I will go and tell the captain." Zuko replied firmly, before he made to leave the room._

 _"_ _Are you going to finish your food?" Iroh called after his nephew as he saw he was about to leave, leaving behind his steaming fresh fish as he did so._

 _"_ _Yes! I was saving it for later!" Zuko snapped back, grabbing his plate of food before he stormed out of the cabin._

 _"_ _Aww," Iroh grumbled as he watched his nephew disappear around the corner with his meal._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, on Kyoshi Island)**

Throwing his fishing line out to sea, a satisfied smile spread across Percy's face as he saw his weighted hook land in the water a dozen or so feet away, his hands tightening around the leather bound grip of the simple wooden fishing rod he had in his hands.

Percy absentmindedly sitting down as he did so, content to wait for either the bait, a nice wiggly worm, or the lure, a glimmering silver coin, one of the hexagonal ones with a hole through it that were commonly used in the Earth Kingdom, to get him his first bite of the day.

Sure a part of him knew he could use his abilities to drag a whole shoal of fish from the sea if he wanted, but that was work, and this was fun. After all he wasn't planning on keeping the fish or eating it, or really even hurting it, instead he was planning on letting it go, as for him this was all about the chase. It was the contentedness of sitting around waiting for a bite, then reeling it in, and battling against his catch as he dragged it in.

Plus he might get an interesting conversation out of it, though it was more likely he would just get cursed out as the fish of this world weren't' exactly fond of him. After all they didn't see him as the son of a Sea God or as some Lord of all things aquatic, instead they thought he was some spiritual abomination, a usurper to the Spirit of the Ocean, and they were very rude about it too.

Still Percy wasn't' easily offended, no he had grown somewhat of a thick skin living at Camp Half Blood, and dealing with Suki's day to day teasing. Though that was something he didn't mind, after all she had taught him a lot about this world and about its cultures over the years, and had also become a very good friend.

Letting out satisfied sigh at that, Percy reached over and grabbed a mug of ale from beside him, pretty happy at the moment, though that was in part because the damn 'Avatar' and his gaggle of fangirls were over near the Unagi Bay and far away from him. Which meant he didn't have to listen to a chorus of shrieking and shouting, of course the Kyoshi Warriors on patrol around the coast would have to, but meh.

Either way the group would be leaving soon, as he had seen the girl, Katara, getting there provisions together and packing their sky bison's saddle. Not that he had talked to her much, as she was still annoyed that he had refused to teach her or the 'Avatar' any Waterbending.

Draining the last dregs of his ale, Percy looked out over the sea, the smile on his face widening as he felt the cool ocean breeze brushing his face, before with another slight smile he looked back in the direction of the village, which he could still see in the distance further down the coast from him.

It was as he was doing this however that the smile on his face suddenly became fixed, before it slid off into one of concern.

After all as he looked out over the ocean in that direction, he could see a large, iron hulled boat rapidly approaching the village. The large ship giving off a distinctly dangerous vibe with the cloud of black smoke it was releasing from its coal powered engines, and the ominous spikes it had protruding from its prow. It was a Fire Nation battleship, a small one, but one which was flying the red flag, and black, flame like crest of the Fire Nation, and was approaching his village.

Standing up, his fishing rod forgotten for the moment, Percy's expression began to harden as he heard the gongs coming from the village, a warning of an impending attack, even as the battleship picked up the pace, the plume of dirty, black smoke growing larger as it entered the cove and closed in on the village.

Somehow Percy didn't think this ship was coming to the village to either resupply or, trade.

With that thought in mind Percy threw himself into the sea, the water gladly accepting him as he plunged through its depths, before with barely a thought he propelled himself in the direction of the village, leaving a metre high wake behind him as he rose from the water, a sword of ice now in his hand and his face furrowed into one of intense worry and anger, as he shot towards the village and the Fire Nation battleship, his expression becoming even harsher when he saw the ship hit the docks and its gangplank get lowered.

"Bastards!" Percy snarled, not sure himself whether he was talking about the Fire Nation troops who were invading his home, or the 'Avatar' and his group who had lingered on the island and lured the Fire Nation to their doorstep. Though realistically, he was probably more annoyed with the invaders.

Rapidly gliding through the water, Percy was able to see as a number of monstrous, rhino like creatures left the ship, each one holding two men on their back, one of whom was obviously a Firebender, as a few moments after the rhino like creatures started moving, one of the men on their backs started hurling fire about, setting the docks and the nearby houses a flame, and sending the villagers and dock workers fleeing for their lives.

There were about twenty or so soldiers in total from what Percy could see, as well as however many were still on board the ship.

Unfortunately though at least ten of those in the village were trained Firebenders, and all of them were trained soldiers, which instantly put the lightly armoured and untested Kyoshi Warriors in a bad positon.

Or at least it would have done if Percy were not here, because by the time the rhino riders had disembarked the ship and entered the village proper and begun their attack, Percy had just about reached the Fire Nation ship, the sea around him growing wilder and angrier as he did so.

Without a sound the furious Percy struck the ship on the bow, a colossal twelve foot wave rising out of the sea as he did so and striking the ship on its broadside.

This in turn made the entire ship list as water swept over the side, Percy following along with it as he leapt aboard the ship, his left arm morphing into a scythe like blade of ice, whilst he tightened his grip around the sword of ice in his other hand, his green eyes practically glowing as he landed on the deck of the rocking ship.

A snarl soon spread across his face as he saw about half a dozen men on board, all of them wearing sets of red armour with bronze inlay, their heads covered in open faced helms and each of them carrying a long spears in their hands.

Before a single word could be said amongst the assembled group, Percy was amongst them, sure footed, even as the others were staggering around on the deck, expressions of shock and surprise spreading across their faces as they saw that an enemy was already amongst them. Only this one wasn't an untrained villager, but a warrior in his prime.

With that thought in mind, Percy struck out at the surrounding men, his first strike impaling his sword through one of the spearmen's throats, without a hint of hesitation, before he turned around and ripped it out in a spray of blood, after which he slashed out with his left arm, the ice like scythe sheering through the haft of another man's spear and his arm, before it then effectively disembowelled him.

"Hyah!" Percy shouted as he twisted around again, batting a spear away from him, before he lunged forward and rammed his sword into the weak spot in the man's arm, his armpit, piercing his heart in an instant.

Twisting around again, Percy then morphed the ice on his left arm into something reminiscent of a cannon, before he unleashed a barrage of small ice spikes from it, cutting down two more men and sending them collapsing to the deck either dead or dying.

Dragging his foot along the deck of the ship, a look of intense concentration then spread across Percy's face as he quickly began to manipulate the water beneath the ship, his eyes still on the last spear man, who looked terrified as he backed away from Percy and the remains of his comrades.

"You shouldn't have come here." Percy said simply, before he stamped his foot on the metal deck and caused the water beneath the ship to freeze, before it lifted the entire mental hull out of the water, metal bending and warping as the water seeped into the joints, froze and then expanded. Until soon enough the front end of the ship was entirely out of the water its hull buckling and breaking in places as a large spike of ice forced its way through the middle of it.

"Oh Agni!" The last spear man cried as he slipped down the now uneven deck, the spear falling out of his hand as he scrambled desperately for purchase, only for his hands to scrape on the metal deck futilely as he slid down it, gaining speed as he did so, before he left the deck and struck the bridge, his bones breaking as he bounced off it and fell into the sea.

Glancing down at this, Percy kept his feet frozen to the deck for the moment, before with another thought he began to force sea water into the ship, the water rising up and flooding the ships cooling tower, causing steam to issue forth as the sea water quench the coal powered engines, only for that water to then flash freeze, causing the hot metal to shatter and crippling the ships engines.

Smiling grimly at this, Percy then took his eyes off of the scuppered ship and instead looked over to the village, his eyes narrowing, as he saw dozens of houses on fire, and the docks themselves burning, as the mounted Fire Nation soldiers rampaged through the streets. The Firebenders releasing blasts of fires without a care in the world for the damage and destruction they were causing.

At the same time Percy could also see armoured, green cladded forms darting through the dark smoke, the Kyoshi Warriors having now mobilised, with some of them leaping from buildings knocking the soldier's from their mounts. Whilst others began shooting arrows, aiming for the eyes of the rampaging rhinos.

The Fire Nation troops didn't take this sitting down though, because even as he watched, Percy could see them fighting back. The Kyoshi Warriors proving themselves to be more than a match for a standard Fire Nation infantry man, however against trained Firebenders there skills were shown to be inadequate.

Taking all this in for a moment, Percy leapt off the Fire Nation battleship, hitting the water below, before he the proceeded to shoot through it, a massive wave rising up behind him as he struck the coast, unleashing tonnes of water upon the village as he swamped the streets, and put out the burning buildings closest to the sea. His actions also sending discord amongst the ranks of the Fire Nations soldiers as they found themselves now being attack on all sides.

The disorder however only lasted so long, before their leader, a pale faced youth with a scar on one side of his face quickly took command. His adolescent voice easily heard over the din of battle as he ordered his men around, demanding that they burn the village, find the Avatar and drive back the enemy.

 **( - )**

 **(Earlier with Suki)**

For Suki the day had started out like any other, as first off she had awoken early as she usually did, before she had then gone through her morning exercises, including a quick spar with Percy, after which she started her morning patrol of the island.

All of which was normal for her, sure she had had to send a couple of extra warriors to the Unagi Bay to keep an eye on things, as the Avatar had gotten the idea he wanted to try surfing on the backs of the elephant koi again, despite the fact his two companions had started making preparations to leave the island either today or tomorrow.

But other than that it had been normal.

Of course things change, and they change fast.

Currently Suki was in the training hall, about to run through the afternoon training session with a group of Kyoshi Warriors, all of them were currently armed, amoured and wearing their makeup as they went through the first and easiest of their patterns as a warm up.

In fact they had only just finished the first seventeen movements, when Han, the village leader burst into the room, his breathing coming out heavy and his grey hair a mess as he looked around, before focusing on Suki.

"Suki!" Han gasped, his breathing still ragged. "A Fire Nation ship has been spotted, and they're almost on our shore!"

Suki frowned as she heard that, confused for a moment, after all they received trade ships from all over the world, including the Fire Nation, so why should one of their merchant vessels arriving cause Han to be in such a harried state.

Of course her mind soon caught up to her and her eyes widened as she realised what he meant, the ship that was approaching, it wasn't a merchant vessel, it was a warship, and obviously it did not come in peace.

"Shit!" Suki cursed before she glanced around at all the wide eyed Kyoshi Warriors around her, most of whom hadn't been in a real fight, save for occasionally fighting off the odd crew of untrained and poorly armed pirates, or band of deserting soldiers. With these being very easy fights, against disorganised and poorly equipped enemies. "Ok, Han, get the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and send them to the village ready to fight!"

The old man nodded tiredly at that, his eyes still resolute despite his heavy breathing.

"You four!" Suki then ordered, as she gestured at four of her Warriors, her voice now stern. "Begin evacuating the villagers, take them all to the forest and away from any of the fighting. Make sure they are safe!"

The four Kyoshi Warriors she pointed at nodded seriously at that, before they turned and ran out of the training hall, Han sending her a look of concern before he did the same, the old man hurrying as he continued to sound the alarm.

The sound of the village's gong already sounding out as he did so, already warning the rest of the island of the incoming danger.

"The rest of you with me!" Suki then commanded, unsheathing her sword as she ran out of the hall, a dozen of her warriors following quickly after her, all of them unsheathing their own weapons as they prepared for the battle to come.

From there the group quickly made it to the centre of the village, only to see the villagers already moving, many of them fleeing with their belongings out of the village and towards the forest, the four warriors she sent and some former, now retired ones trying to guide them as they quickly tried to evacuate the village.

Ignoring that for the moment, Suki instead looked out to sea, her expression hardening when she sure the large, metal hulled, Fire Nation battleship almost on their shore.

"Dammit Percy where are you?" Suki muttered to herself as she saw this, before she pushed such thoughts away, as she instead gestured for her warriors to follow her, before she took to the roofs, a few of them staying behind to usher as many of the villagers and sailors out of harm's way as they could, even as the others started preparing to ambush the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Suki what's going on!?" Sokka shouted as he ran over to where Suki was directing her soldiers, getting a harsh glare from the girl for the interruption as he did so.

"Use your eyes, the Fire Nation are attacking!" Suki snapped back, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

"We can help, I'll go get Aang and Katara, and then we can help you defend the village." Sokka replied quickly.

"No!" Suki snapped back just as quickly. "They're probably here looking for you and your friends, if you want to help the village, get the Avatar and go, leave the village now, and maybe they will follow after you!"

"But we can help!" Sokka tried again, his eyes widening as he realised he and his friends might have been the cause of the war coming to Kyoshi.

"You've done enough. Now go!" Suki replied in frustation, sick of this conversation now as she saw the Fire Nation battleship crash into the docks, shattering the wooden pontoons, even as the spiked metal gangplank was lowered and armoured and armed Fire Nation soldiers, astride armoured rhinos rode out, some of the mounted Firebenders already sending out blasts of flames as they did so.

Sokka turned as he heard the sounds of shattering wood and crackling fire, his eyes widening as he recognised the ship as one that belonged to the banished Fire Nation Prince, Zuko. A ship he had seen invade his own village, only back then it hadn't been as violent, and the forces weren't as large, though that might also have been because his village was an awful lot smaller then Kyoshi, and so didn't warrant such show of force.

"Look Suki you need to get out of here, the guy who leads them, Prince Zuko, he's a monster, he'll burn this village to the ground trying to find Aang!" Sokka tried, his eyes now back on the scowling Suki, his expression pleading.

"My duty is here, defending my people!" Suki replied stiffly, "Yours however is far from here, take your Avatar and go!"

Sokka flinched at that, before he nodded, his eyes shooting back to Zuko's soldiers for a moment before he turned and ran, heading for the Unagi Bay where he knew Aang and Katara were supposed to be.

"Suki?" One of the other Kyoshi Warriors questioned after Sokka had disappeared.

"Get everyone up high, our only chance against these riders is to dismount them. I want some of the women to attract the attention of the Firebenders, the rest will use the distraction to knock them from the saddle or kill the beasts." Suki replied quickly, outlining her plan as she did so. "And remember go for the kill, as you know damn well that they will do the same. Also aim for the Firebenders if possible, they are the biggest obstacle for us, get them on the ground and then we can use our numbers to bring them down!"

"Right!" The girl nodded, the other Kyoshi Warriors doing the same, before they scattered, all of them moving into the nearby buildings as the Fire Nation soldiers rode up to the village centre, leaving the docks on fire behind them.

Suki scowled at this before she did the same, her gaze momentarily locking onto the leader of the soldiers, this Prince Zuko, her lip curling upwards at the thought of this spoiled princeling attacking her home like he had.

 **( - )**

 **(With Prince Zuko)**

A few moments later found the Kyoshi Warriors all lying in wait as the column of soldiers entered the village proper. With the leader, an angry looking man in his late teens looking round, the horrific red scar on one side of his face standing out starkly against his pale skin. The teen in question currently wearing a set of red and black armour with golden inlay, a set was of a much higher quality to the ones his soldiers were wearing. A quality that denoted his position, or rather his former positon, as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Avatar! Reveal yourself, or we'll burn this village to the ground!" Zuko shouted out, his golden eyes narrowed as he looked around the empty looking village, with the only sound that he could hear being the crackle of fire behind him and the loud breathing of the war rhino he was sat on.

"Fine then, raze the village to the ground! We'll find him even if we have to shift through the ashes!" Zuko continued, looking to his men now, who without a hint of hesitation started moving through the village, the Firebenders punching their fists out and sending blasts of fire at the wooden buildings, uncaring of the consequences as they began to set the once neutral trading village on fire.

Digging his heels into his own mount, Zuko urged it onwards, his golden eyes narrowed as he saw that nearly a dozen houses had now been set on fire. Despite that though the naive and childish Avatar hadn't shown up yet demanding that they stop and making a target of himself. After all he had caught the boy back in the South Pole by threatening innocent people with fire, he didn't see why he couldn't do the same here.

As that thought was going through Zuko's mind, he soon found himself distracted when heard a crashing sound behind him.

Twisting around his face contorted into an angry scowl as he saw one of his armoured Firebenders men hitting the ground, flowed by several others as fan welding girls, in battle kimonos and light armour leapt from nearby houses and engaged his forces. The roar of the war rhinos sounding out as well as arrows started striking them, sending the beasts out of control as they started to rampage, one of them trampling a Fire Nation spearman before Zuko's very eyes.

"We're under attack!" Zuko shouted, his hands now enshrouded in fire as he turned and started throwing large, wild blasts of flames around at anything that moved. His Firebenders doing the same, as the group of soldiers quickly reacted to the ambush with military precision, born from years of training and experience.

Snarling in rage, Zuko felt his fury rising as he saw a girl in a green kimono and armour, with a golden headdress leap from a nearby building and slam feet first into a pair of his men, knocking them from the saddle. Similarly he saw another of his men, one of his Firebenders fall from his saddle, an arrow protruding from the eye hole of his helmet, a spray of blood emerging as he fell to the ground dead.

"Don't hold back, destroy everything!" Zuko bellowed at his men, throwing out huge waves of fire and striking one of the girls as he did so, his flames setting her robes and hair on fire and sending her screaming to the ground, desperately clawing at her fiery garments.

In response to that order the Firebenders started lashing out, sending waves of fire in every direction, even as the common soldiers unsheathed swords or gripped their spears and started clashing with the amoured women.

"You'll pay for that!" A cold voice suddenly snarled loudly, before Zuko felt a heavy weight strike him in the chest and knock him off his mount, the breath almost leaving his lungs as he slammed onto the ground.

Luckily though he himself was highly trained, if not all that experienced, and so he managed to land with a roll, getting back onto his feet quickly, before he turned and swung his wrist out, blocking a sword slash with his armoured bracers, his golden eyes locking onto a pair of blue ones.

"You'll regret that peasant!" Zuko snarled, before he started lashing out at the girl, flames leaving his hands as he began to weave through a number of highly refined elite Firebending stances, his opponent using her own martial arts to block and weave through his attacks, as they fought back and forth, both of them skilled in their own style of fighting as they danced around each other. Suki knocking his wrists aside and deflecting his kicks, avoiding the blasts of fire as she did so. Zuko meanwhile would block or avoid her sword thrusts, before getting in close and using his superior strength to batter her back.

Unfortunately for the girl though, as the fight progressed Zuko's Firebending became more of a factor, as every other strike he made was backed up by a blast or wave of fire. Which was something the girl couldn't always deflect, and wasn't able to block, which instead meant she had to dodge, which contributed to breaking her flow, which gave Zuko the advantage as he began forcing her back.

However at the same time, the girl, whose golden headdress was more ornate than her fellows, which denoted her as the likely leader, had a sword which extended the range of her attack and kept Zuko on guard as the two of them fight back and forth, in a rapid display of skill and ferocity. Her sword occasionally creating sparks as it glanced off his armour, the blade even drawing blood when she landed a small cut across his right hand.

As this duel was going on, the fighting in the rest of the village had also continued, as now most of the Firebenders and common soldiers had been dismounted, with several of them now lying prone on the ground, in a growing pool of their own blood. At least two of the Firebenders now lying dead, whilst a further six common soldiers lay dying.

On the other hand their attackers, the green clad women were now out in the open and were now being hemmed in by the flame covered buildings, with some of them now starting to fall as the sheer disparity between benders and nonbenders started to make itself known, as the girls although more than a match for a standard soldier, found themselves getting forced back by the sheer skill and ferocity of the Firebenders.

It was as this was going on, that the assembled fighters were all distracted by the sound of shattering metal and the crash of the sea, many of them pausing in their fighting to look over, only to see the Fire Nation battleship now rising out of the sea, partially impale on a spike of ice, with even more water flowing over it, warping and rupturing the ship's metal hull, the sound of shattering metal easily audible over the sounds of battle.

The Kyoshi Warriors all cheered at this, before they leapt back into the fight, their spirits now raised as the fought harder than ever, after all the fire Nation soldiers might have Firebenders, but they had a Waterbender, and an exceptionally powerful one at that.

"What!?" Zuko snarled as he leapt back from Suki, his golden eyes flickering over to his ship, his anger flaring at the sight of his most valuable asset being destroy. His anger only increasing at the thought of how his foolish Uncle Iroh could allow such a thing to happen, after all the fat old man had decided to not take part in the assault in the island and instead stay on board the ship.

"Looks like you're done!" Suki smiled, her sword held in both hands as she glared at the angry Zuko.

"Just die!" Zuko bellowed, fire erupting from his body in all directions, forcing Suki to back off form both the heat and flames he was now exuding.

As she did this, Zuko was able to see how a figure jumped off the ship before approaching the land, a massive wave of sea water rising up behind them before it crashed down onto the village, putting out the fires his men had set and soaking the ground. The impact of it immediately having an effect on the moral of his men.

Glaring as he saw this, Zuko threw caution to the wind before he charged in the direction of the new entrant, suspecting as he did so that it would either be the Avatar or that Water Tribe peasant girl he travelled with. Suki now completely forgotten as he threw himself into the ongoing melee, heading for the Waterbender, roaring orders at his men as he did.

Suki meanwhile glared at the back of the teen's head, before she turned and attacked a different Firebender, more than happy to leave the angry little Princeling to Percy.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

The moment he landed on the shore, Percy was immediately moving, as he ran towards the assembled Fire Nation soldiers, most of whom were now engaged with the Kyoshi Warriors, ice cold mist flowing off his body and his eyes practically glowing as he prepared to get stuck in. The now sodden ground at his feet frosting over as he ran over it, and the air becoming thick as the moisture built up in it, making it harder for those around him to breath and slightly weakening the Firebender's flames.

It was as Percy was doing this that the Avatar's sky bison also took to the air from the other side of the island and started approaching the village, Aang, Sokka and Katara all in the saddle and looking in horror at the partially burned village, and the ongoing melee in the streets. Aang's expression turning into one of resolve as he decided that he needed to do something, after all this was all partially his fault, if he had not lingered then Zuko might never have come.

At the same time as this was happening, so too did the front of the now frozen Fire Nation ship seem to explode, as the iced over doors blew outwards, revealing a cold and irritable looking bearded, old man, in red robes and Fire Nation armour, his grey hair held up in traditional top knot. The old man in question looking around for a moment, before his eyes widened as he saw the ongoing battle in the village, one which had escalated far beyond what he expected. His eyes widening still further as he saw the men dead and injured Fire Nation soldiers, and how his nephew was about to engage the dangerous Waterbender that had come out of nowhere, and caught him by surprise when he scuppered their ship.

Oblivious to these goings on for the moment, Percy was instead focused on the enemy soldiers in front to him. His movements swift and fluid as he darted forward and engaged the first Firebender he met, his hand whipping through the air drawing forth a large blade of water from the sodden ground, before he struck out at the heavily armoured man. A slight layer of frost already starting to build on the man's armour, even as his breath came out in a mist.

The Firebender in question turned in shock as he saw this, before he shifted his positon and thrust his fist out violently, sending a blast of fire out of his hands, trying to disperse Percy's gathered water as he did so. His feet already gliding across the floor and his other hand shooting out for a follow up attack, fire already starting to form around it.

Unfortunately for him though Percy was quicker, as without a word he twisted round dodging the blast of fire, the water shooting along his arm as he did so, before striking the Firebender in the chest, the force of the blow knocking him backwards, and leaving him open for Percy to follow up his attack with a follow up one.

His fist then striking the Firebender in the chest, and impacting with the full force of an earthquake, as Percy drew on another one of his father's domain, and created the equivalent of an earthquake with his punch, only instead of creating it on the ground he created it on impact with his opponent.

The vibrational force of the blow shattering the Firebender's armour and bones, and caving in his chest, even as it hurled him a dozen or so metres backwards, attracting the shocked attention of the other combatants.

Using this as a distraction Percy once more leapt into action, the water now swirling around him, covering his limbs and giving him excess energy as he started lashing out at the enemy, his blades of water whipping around him in tendrils of water, as he mentally manipulated them, striking out at the assembled soldiers mercilessly. Going for throats, armpits and groins as his blades of water and ice sought the chinks in the assembled soldier's heavy armour, forcing all of the surprised soldiers onto the defensive.

Seeing this the Kyoshi Warriors gained a second wind as they started striking out, cutting down the common infantry men with ease, the tides now turning as they began to bring their superior numbers to bare. The strength of the Firebenders now nullified by Percy's presence as he cut through a third one, his left arm a lance of ice which pierced straight through one of the men's shoulders, freezing the man's blood on contact, killing him in an instant.

Twisting round Percy lashed out with his newly formed ice lance, batting aside a blast of fire as he did so, before he whipped his hand up and sent a barrage of icy spears over at his attacker, some of them shattering on his armour, though enough of them penetrated, including one which struck him in the head and pierced through the eyehole in his helmet and into his brain.

With a dull thump the man fell to the ground dead, even as Percy turned to finish off another one. However as he did so, he was nearly caught by surprise by a powerful blast of fire from behind him. His watery tendrils forming a shield around him, which took the worst of the blast, though he still felt the heat rolling over him as he turned around. Only to now find himself standing opposite an angry looking kid with a horrific scar running down one side of his face.

"You, you're not the Avatar!" Zuko snarled furiously, two daggers of pure fire now extended from his clenched fists.

"No shit." Percy replied dryly, before he raised his hand and create a shield of water, blocking the blast of fire the boy sent at him as he slammed his hands together and thrust them forwards, a metre thick wall of fire erupting from them.

Shifting back Percy created another sword of ice in his right hand, even as he continued recreating the water shield in front of him, his eyes narrowing as the boy continued to send kicks and punches his way, fire erupting from his feet and fists and striking his shield, the boy's fire proving itself to be more intense and refined than the other Firebenders, as Percy ended up having to maintain and recreate his water shield after every blast, whilst he searched for an opening.

"Where is the Avatar?!" Zuko snarled as he continued his assault, getting closer and closer as he continued to unload a nonstop onslaught of fire on his opponent.

Percy didn't verbally reply to that, instead he sent out a wave of icy cold mist, his left hand forming into a set of claws as he darted forwards, closing the distance between the two of them, before he lashed out with his sword, aiming for the kid's head, the icy blade extending as he did so, even as ground beneath the boys feet froze over.

Zuko however adapted fast as he threw himself to one side, his feet slipping slightly as he did so, the blade instead striking his amoured chest, leaving a half inch deep gouge in his armour. That being said he didn't get away unscathed though, because as he dodged the sword strike, Percy then lashed out with his other arm, his clawed hands striking Zuko across the right side of his face, creating a spray of crimson blood and drawing a cry of shock and agony from the adolescent as he staggered backwards, his right hand clutching his now very bloody face. His golden eyes wide with both fear and rage.

Percy though didn't stop moving, instead he continued to use his momentum, his sword coming back around as he saw Zuko raise his other hand and try and send another blast of fire at him. Once again the boy was fast, but Percy was faster as he slashed out with his blade, hitting the hand and shearing off several fingers and a portion of his hand.

Zuko letting out another cry of pain at this, even as his fire sailed harmlessly over Percy's shoulder.

Following this up with a kick, Percy then sent the kid crashing to the floor, his face and hand now a bloody mess as Percy went to finish him off. His sea green eyes flickering around the partially burned village as he did, noticing how Suki had just run the last Firebender through with her sword, meaning that there were now only a couple of attackers left as most were now lying on the ground, dead or dying.

Of course it hadn't been a flawless victory, as already Percy could see that many of the Kyoshi Warriors had burns and bloody wounds, with there being at least three of them lying prone on the ground, most likely dead.

Scowling as he saw all this pain and destruction, Percy then turned to look at the leader of the raid, his grip on his sword tightening as he prepared to kill him.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Now I believe that is what some people might call a cliffhanger :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. Would love to hear people's reactions to what happened and what they think could/ should happen going forwards. I think what I have in mind will be unexpected.**

 **Other than that thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**

 **Mwuhahaha!**

 **Greed720.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So there was a big response to the last chapter which I am really happy about, as it tells me people are liking the story. So thanks for that, I really appreciate the support, as well as the many different opinions and thoughts people had on how this chapter should go and what should happen.**

 **Well unfortunately I already had all of that planned out, but I appreciate the comments, hope you enjoy and continue to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Zuko letting out another cry of pain at this, even as his fire sailed harmlessly over Percy's shoulder._

 _Following this up with a kick, Percy then sent the kid crashing to the floor, his face and hand now a bloody mess as Percy went to finish him off. His sea green eyes flickering around the partially burned village as he did, noticing how Suki had just run the last Firebender through with her sword, meaning that there were now only a couple of attackers left as most were now lying on the ground, dead or dying._

 _Of course it hadn't been a flawless victory, as already Percy could see that many of the Kyoshi Warriors had burns and bloody wounds, with there being at least three of them lying prone on the ground, most likely dead._

 _Scowling as he saw all this pain and destruction, Percy then turned to look at the leader of the raid, his grip on his sword tightening as he prepared to kill him._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(In the air above Kyoshi Island)**

Sitting on top of his sky bison, Appa, his staff in hand, the Avatar and his companions swiftly made their way to the village of Kyoshi. Which according to the flustered Sokka, who had run all the way to the island's Unagi Bay from the village, was getting attacked by the Fire Nation, or more specifically Zuko, the Exiled Prince from the Fire Nation who initially attacked them in the South Pole, was assaulting the village.

No doubt it was because, the scarred sociopath was still looking for Aang.

Continuing on over the island's forests, Aang's eyes widened as he looked down on the burning village of Kyoshi below him, a lump forming in his throat as he saw the houses still smouldering, and large plumes of smoke reaching up into the sky.

Even the statue in the centre of the village, the one of Avatar Kyoshi, was completely on fire, giving off oily black smoke as the paint and wood burned.

"This is my fault." Aang muttered, his tone solemn and his gaze sad as he looked down upon the destruction he had brought to this once peaceful island.

"No, no Aang you aren't. This is the Fire Nation's fault, they are the ones burning the village, and they are the ones who are making the people suffer!" Katara spoke up, her voice passionate as she gripped his arm tightly, her blue fixed on him as he turned to look at her. "This, this is what they do. It's what happened when they killed my mother!"

Sokka, who was also sat in Appa's saddle, glanced over at his sister, Katara, as she said that, his own memory of the Fire Nation raid obviously being different to hers, after all in the raid on their village, none of their huts were set on fire, nor were all that many people hurt or killed.

In fact the only casualty was their mother, who was taken away by the Fire Nation raiders, though a few of the men were bloodied when they tried to stop them. As far as he knew though, apart from a few burns and wounds, no one else died, after all by that point the Fire Nation controlled the seas around the South Pole and had completely crushed the main resistance. Which meant that they had no need to send large forces out on raids, only small raiding parties to capture any suspected Waterbenders.

After all the Fire Nation claimed that this war was about spreading their golden age of culture and technology to the other uncivilised Nations, which meant that wholesale destruction and massacres went against the very ideology that their war was based on. Not that such things didn't likely happen on the front lines.

Don't get him wrong the raid had been swift, and cruel, and even now had left scars on the village's community, even years later.

But this attack though, this attack looked to be far more vicious, and far more destructive. Maybe it was because this is the first time this village was raided, but the first thing the soldiers did here was burn the buildings, setting the docks and houses on fire, as they entered the village.

Though that might also be because their main mission was to find the Avatar, as oppose to capturing the island, as this would have required a larger force than they had at present. However that also meant that the invaders didn't care about the collateral damage either, as all they were truly concerned with, was smoking out Aang and taking him prisoner.

"Well we've got to stop them, before anyone else gets hurt!" Aang replied, his face now set into one of determination as he looked away from Katara, and instead down at the village, which was barely visible due to the billowing smoke rising from it.

"I don't know, Suki told me to take you and go, to lead their soldiers away." Sokka offered, uncertain how welcome their presence in the village would be, after all Suki hadn't been all that keen on his presence, or on accepting their help. "It might be better if we just leave, passing over the village as we do so. After all Zuko's only here for us, if he sees us leaving, he will probably follow!"

With that said, Sokka then looked away from the other two, and instead scanned what little of the village he could see through the large, billowing veil of smoke that was coming off the smouldering ruins of the docks and the houses. The most noticeable of which was the wrecked Fire Nation battleship, which looked like it had been impaled on a spike of ice, something which Sokka presumed that Waterbender, Percy, was probably responsible for, though how he managed such a feat was a little beyond Sokka. After all how could ice tear through the iron hull of a Fire Nation warship?

"Don't be stupid Sokka, Aang is the Avatar, and it is his duty to bring peace to the world!" Katara snapped back, her gaze also shifting to the sight of the destroyed warship, before she dismissed it and instead focused on the matter at hand. Her mood darkening slightly at the thought of the rude and abrasive Percy, and how he had brushed aside her request that he train Aang and herself in Waterbending.

"Katara's right." Aang said with a nod, before he yanked on Appa's reins and flew down towards the village. "I'm the Avatar, and so I have to fix this!"

Sokka let out a sigh at that, before he gave pair of them a resigned nod.

"Ok fine, let's do this." Sokka finally said, grabbing his whale bone club as Appa descended through the plume of smoke and into the smouldering village. It might not be what Suki wanted, but he doubted she'd be able to begrudge them helping the village, even if she was a bit pissy about it later.

However as Appa descended through the haze of smoke and into the village though, they soon got a much clearer view of what was going on, all three of them freezing, before their eyes widened in shock and horror as they saw the bodies littering the main high street.

The bodies predominantly belonging to the Fire Nation soldiers and their rhino like mounts. Some of the fallen had arrows sticking from the weak spots in their armour, whilst others had slash marks and slit throats, still others however had ice protruding from their armour, once again signifying who was at least partially responsible for all this death.

That being said, also lying amongst the red and black armoured bodies, was the occasional silver of green, denoting a deceased Kyoshi warrior, though the ratio was very much in the favour of the defenders, as oppose to the attackers. The Fire Nation's attempted raid and massacre, having obviously backfired on them, and quite brutally at that.

"What, what happened?" Aang muttered out as Appa descended closer to the ground, his grip on his staff tightening as he saw all the pointless death in front of him.

This was the first time the young boy had seen such sights, as the bodies at the South Air Temple had long since decomposed, and seeing a skeleton, although horrifying, was a far cry from seeing the bloody, life like, corpses he could see littering the streets. The stench of the dead and burning flesh now becoming quite apparent, and overwhelming as they descended.

"War." Sokka said softly, the older boy being just as struck as the Avatar, as this was also the first time he had seen violence on this scale as well.

"Wait look, it's Zuko!" Katara suddenly shouted out, pushing aside her own horror at the situation for the moment, as she instead gestured over to the other side of the village, where the badly wounded Zuko could be seen, struggling to get onto his knees.

The boy's pale face stained with blood, and a look of fear spread across it as the clearly injured teen struggled to get up, the previous haughtiness and arrogance he had displayed before now very much absent, and instead replaced by fear as he tried to scramble onto his feet.

However Zuko was not alone, as the figure of the Waterbender, Percy, could be seen standing over him, his green shirt and trousers covered in splashes of blood, and a blade of ice held in his hand as he prepared to strike Zuko down. A look of anger contorting Percy's face, showing a savageness and a fury that honestly terrified Aang.

Taking all this in, in a matter of moments, Aang's eyes widened, before without any warning he leapt off of Appa. The bald monk using the air to increase his speed as he shot down to where Percy was about to execute Zuko, his staff spinning round and extending to become a glider as he shot towards the earth, desperately trying to stop Percy before he murdered an unarmed opponent in cold blood.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere on Kyoshi Island)**

Closing his eyes, Iroh thrust his fist out, a blast of fire erupting from it as he blasted the doors of the Fire Nation warship open, his breath coming out as mist, as he twisted round and sent another larger blast of fire at the frozen doors, this time blowing them off their hinges.

With that done, Iroh quickly escaped the ship, a pitying look passing across his face as he passed the frozen corpses of two spearmen near the doorway, the two of them having obviously tried to escae the ship, only for them to freeze to death before they could. A fate that would have befallen Iroh himself, if he had not been a Firebender who could heat up the air around him to stave of the freezing cold.

Still it had been a close thing, as he had been asleep in his bunk when the ship was attacked, and could very well have died in his sleep, had the sounds of fighting on deck not woken him up.

Fortunately though they had, and he had managed to escape, though the same could not be said for the other men his nephew had left on the ship, all ten of whom were likely dead now.

Ion's expression darkened at that, before he leapt onto the shore from the frozen warship, a blast of fire erupting form his feet to steady his descent as he landed on the rocky beach. His hand automatically coming up to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his red cloak as he did so, his eyes narrowing as he felt black smoke rolling around him, and the stench of dead bodies and the sickly, sweet smell of burning flesh assault his senses.

Continuing on from there and into village itself, Iroh's expression became bleaker and bleaker as he looked around at the village's blackened and burned docks, seeing the destruction his nephew had caused as he did so. All in teen's inane quest to regain his father's approval, and have his honour restored to him, by capturing the Avatar and handing him over to the Fire Lord.

An endeavour Iroh knew would be futile, as his brother, Fire Lord Ozai, was not the kind of person who gave second chances or allowed weakness of any kind, and thus would never except Zuko, the son he thought was weak back into the fold. Or at least not unless Zuko did something exceptional, and even then the boy's reputation would still forever be tainted by his banishment and his father's public scorn.

On top of that, neither was the Fire Lord capable of giving or taking people's honour, as that was only something that they themselves could do. With this being something Zuko would hopefully come to realise when he grew up, which would hopefully allow the boy to gain some measure of peace and contentment.

In part, it was for that reason why Iroh had accompanied his nephew and gone along with his quest, all so he could keep an eye on the boy, and allow him to make his own mistakes and come to his own conclusions and realisations as to his fate, and his future.

That being said, as he looked around the burning village, and at the dozens of dead Fire Nation soldiers and native warriors, Iroh felt a sudden sense of guilt and shame. As never before had he thought his nephew was capable of this, not when he had been partly banished in the first place for speaking out against a general who wanted to callously sacrifice soldiers' lives for a minor victory.

Though the main reason was because he had refused to duel his father in an Agni Kai, and had therefore shown cowardice and weakness to the Royal Court and the assembled generals and nobles.

Sure the boy could be angry and entitled, but he had never been wantonly cruel, or Iroh hadn't thought he was. But this assault, this destruction, this waste of life, was far beyond what he thought his nephew was capable of.

An exhausted sigh left Iroh's lips at that thought, obviously the stress and pressure of the last few years had taken a toll on the boy and his morality, more so than Iroh had realised. Though he knew he could apportion at least some of the blame for that on to himself, after all, all he had done over the last three years was enable the boy in his pursuit of regaining his honour, hoping that time and experience would heal him and give him some perspective.

For that reason he had never really reigned him in, instead allowing Zuko a lot of freedom to do what he wanted and take the warship where he desired, all so he could decide what kind of man he wanted to be.

Now though, now Iroh knew he would need to take a much firmer hand in looking after, and guiding his young nephew, as this, this senseless destruction was too far. His nephew in his quest had burned a village to the ground, a profitable trading village too, one which he Fire Nation themselves used.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh shouted, pushing aside his irritation for the moment as he instead focused on finding his nephew, his eyes widening as he entered the village and saw all the slain bodies littering the streets, noticing as he did that they were mainly Fire Nation soldiers. "Where are you Prince Zuko?"

The only thing he heard in response however, was the groans of dying men, and the crackle of burning wood though. Upon hearing this, Iroh's expression started becoming more worried, and his searching more frantic.

After all from the state of their ship there was obviously a Waterbender on the island, a powerful one at that, and the last thing Iroh wanted was for his nephew to go up against an experienced Waterbender, not when he was so close to the sea.

Not that he doubted Zuko's abilities, the boy was a talented Firebender after all, it was just that he had never experienced fighting a Waterbender before, and so would be unprepared for their unique style of fighting, which could put him at a disadvantage, especially when he was so close to such a vast source of water.

"Zuko, answer me!" Iroh shouted his voice getting louder, as he continued through the village, before a few moments later his eyes widened, as he saw the bloodied form of his nephew kneeling in front of a green eyed man, one who was holding a sword of ice in one hand. A sword that looked like it was about to deal out retribution.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted, his eyes widening in fear, before he suddenly started running, hurrying to stop the green eyed Waterbender from finishing off his nephew.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, in the centre of Kyoshi Village)**

Looking down at the callous and cruel boy in front of him, Percy didn't feel even a hint of pity for him as his hand tightened on his sword. The boy had led his people to the peaceful island of Kyoshi and had ordered them to burn it to the ground, all so he could capture the Avatar.

This boy, he had been so willing to ruin and destroy other people's lives, all for his own selfish purposes, this brat didn't deserve Percy's compassion, nor his mercy. The teen was a mad dog, one with power and the ability to bring about great pain and suffering, and like any mad dog he needed to be put down.

It might not be pretty, and other softer hearted people might cry out in outrage, but Percy was a bit more aware of the cruelty of humanity and their depravity. The boy had committed a crime, he had attack an innocent village, an attack which had led to the death of innocent people. His guilt was confirmed, and his crimes witnessed by all those present.

With that in mind Percy swung his sword blade down, his mind made up, the tip of the blade aimed for Zuko's neck, after all there was no reason to prolong the boy's suffering. That was the only mercy he was going to get from Percy.

"Zuko!" A loud voice suddenly shouted from behind Percy, Iroh throwing caution to the wind now as he rushed forwards, knocking the few remaining Kyoshi Warriors and Fire Nation soldiers out of his way as he barrelled towards Percy.

"No stop it!" Another, higher pitched voice shouted, from somewhere above him. Aang shooting towards the ground, his face contorting into an expression of intense concentration.

Not that Percy paid these distractions any mind, as he instead followed through with his decision and struck Zuko down, his blade hacking into the Fire Prince's neck, and sheering through, flesh, muscle and bone, the blade of sharpened ice completely decapitating the boy with a single swing. Percy's precision and the strength of the strike giving the teen a swift and painless death, the boy's head landing on the ground behind him with a wet thud, his face permanently set into an expression of terror.

"What have you done!?" The voice of the Avatar suddenly belted out, the bald-headed monk landing in front of Percy moments later, a look of fury on his face and his staff already in mid swing as he caught Percy by surprise and knocked him back a few steps with a blast of air from the tip of his staff.

A scowl spread across Percy's face at that, even as he saw Suki and her warriors moving forward, Suki holding her sword tightly in her hands, her blue eyes locked angrily on the Avatar, even as the boy's sky bison landed a few dozen feet behind him, his two Water Tribe companions getting off of it after him, and running over to back him up. Though noticeably neither of them looked as angry or as worked up as the Airbender did about the death of the Fire Nation raid's leader.

"I killed a dangerous threat to Kyoshi." Percy replied harshly, his grip on his sword tightening, and his green eyes flashgun with anger as he looked around at the blackened houses and the bodies of the deceased Kyoshi Warriors.

"He was defenceless and scared, you didn't need to kill him!" Aang cried out angrily, the expression on his face still furious. He might've disliked Zuko for what he did in the Southern Pole, but he never would've killed him, especially when he was on his knees in front of him and at his mercy. It just didn't fit in with the way he was raised.

Percy scowled as he heard that.

However, before either of them could say anymore on the matter though, Percy suddenly found himself leaping backwards, his sword turning back into water and forming a shield in front of him as he unexpectedly found himself defending against a barrage of fire from his right.

The source of it being a rotund old man in Fire Nation armour and red robes, with a grey beard and a look of absolute fury on his face as he bull rushed Percy, fire erupting from his hands and feet as he released an onslaught of fiery death onto Percy.

"What the fuck!" Percy snapped, before he grabbed a hold of all the nearby water he could, taking it from the air, from the ground, and from the Water Tribe girl, easily usurping her control with but a thought as he added it to his own supply.

Giving ground, Percy's hands and footwork was rapid as he backed up under the barrage of fire from the newcomer, his constantly moving shield of water taking a battering as each and every blast of fire he blocked evaporated bits of it,. With some of the heat getting through and rolling over his body as he backed away, his green eyes darting left and right as he kept track of the older man's movements.

"You murdered him!" The old man bellowed, before he took a breath and released a wave of fire from his mouth and both of his hands, a literal wall of fire hitting Percy head on and forcing him to wrap himself in a cloak of icy cold water so he could weather it.

"It was not murder, it was justice! The boy came here and tried to murder everyone in the village I ended him for that crime" Percy snapped back at the old man, taking the offensive now, as he wrenched more water out of the soil, causing it to dry out and crack, as Percy then sent multiple blades, spears and whips of water and ice at the old man.

Only for Iroh to double his efforts as he stopped Percy's attacks with blasts of fire, before he got in close and engaged the one armed Waterbender in close combat, fire erupting from Iroh's hands and feet as he struck out at Percy. Forcing the Demigod back, and singing his flesh, the intensity of the fire and the constant barrage beginning to overwhelm Percy's natural fire resistance.

Scowling at this, Percy morphed his left hand into a blade after which he then covered his body in a thin film of water, his body feeling stronger as he did so and his burns starting to heal. After that he then started fighting the man hand to hand, his increase in physical ability allowing him to keep up with the older man's superior hand to hand skills and martial arts.

With Percy dodging the worst of the old man's fire blasts, only weathering them when he couldn't avoid them, trusting in his fire resistance and the healing abilities the film of water gave him to hold up.

That being said Percy was able to counterattack, his left hand swinging round, slashing at the man, leaving gouges in his armour and cutting through his clothing as Percy unleashed a barrage of slashes and strikes, forcing Iroh to back away now. The old man's expression tense as he went on the defensive, his armour and clothing taking a battering, as he backed away, avoiding the worst of it.

"Stop fighting both of you!" Aang then shouted interrupting their rapid back and forth fight as leapt in between the two all of a sudden, a blast of wind erupting from his body as he did so, knocking both of them back momentarily.

Only for the bald monk to receive a crescent kick to the head from Iroh, which sent him sprawling to the side and out of the way, as Iroh then once again engaged Percy, waves of fire and intense blasts erupting from the older man burning Percy's clothing and whittling away his immediate supply of water. With the sea, some hundred or so metres away now, being too far to use effectively, not without a bit of time for concentration, time which he didn't have in the fast pace duel he was engaged in.

Percy though had made better use of the momentary space he had, him having instead reformed his sword ice, which he now used to keep Iroh at bay, blocking the older man's and slashing at him if he got too close. Knowing as he did that he wouldn't be able to beat the man in close combat if he did so, after all Percy's skills were in using his water and swordsmanship.

His hand to hand was limited at best, after all it took years to even become proficient in the art, and Percy had not had either the time or the inclination to do so. With him instead focusing on honing his control of his father's domains and his swordsmanship.

Scowling at this, Iroh danced backwards, his footwork rapid as he weaved through the bodies of the dead, his gaze on the now calm Percy for a moment, before flicking over to the watching Kyoshi Warriors, all of whom seemed to be staying back for the moment, and then to the Avatar who was glaring angrily at the pair of them.

"I told you both to stop it, there is no need to fight!" Aang shouted once again as he tried to get between the two of them, only this time a tendril of water wrapped around his leg, before it wrenched him off the ground and sent the frustrated boy crashing into a partially burned house.

"Give up now, and we'll let you go." Percy offered, calming down now as he realised he didn't' recognise the man from the assault on the village, drawing his the water back to him as he did so, the water turning into mist as he did so, before it started to whip around his body, creating what looked like a miniature storm of ice and water around him, the wind whipping around him as he did so, getting wide eyed look from the Kyoshi Warriors, and the Avatar and his companions.

"What is the point, you have taken everything from me. I have now reason to give up now." Iroh growled back, the expression on his face making Percy freeze for a second, before the man started to go through a series of flowing moves, the first two fingers of each of his hands extended he swept them through the air, a crackle of lightning covering his arms as he did so.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he saw this, before he began to fully draw upon the domain of storms, the swirling mist around him darkening, with lightning now crackling off of it, as it lifted him off the ground, a miniature hurricane forming around him, the intensity of the icy, cold wind pushing the people around him back, and casing Iroh to narrow his eyes.

Ignoring this Iroh instead shifted forwards his feet flowing across the ground as he thrust his hand out, a bolt of forked lightning erupting forth and tearing towards Percy, only for it to strike the miniature storm Percy was creating around him and get absorbed within, supercharging the storm as Percy then redirected it, the black swirling mist surrounding his body, still crackling with lightning as he redirected the old man's attach back at Iroh, a more intense bolt of lightning shooting towards the grey haired Firebender as he did so.

A flicker of surprise passed across Iroh's face as he saw this, before his expression became more intense as he held his ground against the powerful winds blowing around Percy, his hands moving again as he caught Percy's lightning on the tip of one of his fingers, before he directed it through his body, bypassing his heart, before he then shot it out of his other hand, right back at Percy again.

"Enough!" Percy snapped as he saw this, his eyes green eyes flashing, before he lashed out with a thick wave of water, wrenching the blood out of some of the nearby bodies now to add to his supply, turning the water red as he sent it towards Iroh, the large wave meeting the lightning head on, conducting it and electrifying the water as it continued on and struck Iroh.

"Ahhh!" Iroh cried out, his body spasming as he was sent crashing to the ground, lightning still running up and down his armour, as he did so, his eyes rolling up into the top of his head as the shock temporarily put him out of commission.

"Redirect that." Percy muttered, before he started towards Iroh, a sword of reddish ice forming in his right hand as he ignored the shocked looks he was receiving as the winds around him dispersed.

Only this time the Avatar managed to stop him, the bald monk putting aside his confusion and shock over what Percy had just done for the moment, as he instead landed directly in front of Iroh, the tip of his staff in Percy's face. The expression on his face angry and intense as he glared Percy down.

"He's down, you've defeated him!" Aang said loudly, his expression screwed up into one of intense anger as he stared Percy down. "I won't let you kill another unarmed person! Especially not a defenceless old man!"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, the Avatar had literally just watched the old man throwing around fire like there was no tomorrow.

Still Percy was calmer now than he had been, the adrenaline of battle and his fury over the Fire Nation's unprovoked attack, having faded now. He was still angry, but the culprits were all dead and dying now, so some of that anger had been assuaged.

"Ok," Percy said, the bloody, ice blade in his hands melting as he did so. "On your head be it. The man is now your responsibility now."

Aang nodded at that, still angry at Percy, but grateful that he wouldn't' have to fight him. After all he didn't know if he could win, he might be the Avatar, but apparently he wasn't the only one who could wield multiple elements.

"Now I think you and your friends should go." Suki suddenly interrupted, her sword in hand and her fellow warriors backing her up as she made her presence known, Aang and his two friends turning to look at her in confusion now.

"You've already brought war to Kyoshi once, I think it is best if you and your friends re-provision and leave the island, Avatar." Suki said, expanding on her previous statement, her expression sad as she looked out across the once happy and peaceful village, her gaze taking in the burnt out homes, and bodies than now littered the ground.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? He asks as he prepares himself to get a very mixed response.**

 **But anyway yeah, people who are familiar with my Percy Jackson/ Game of Thrones story should know I am not opposed to bumping off main characters. After all Percy's presence changes things, and that means things work out differently than in canon. The attack on Kyoshi for example, one of Zuko's most dastardly deeds, with Percy now there he wasn't going to have it as easy, now was he going to get away unscathed.**

 **Which I know some will think is a shame, and I would agree as I really liked season three Zuko, after he had stopped being a whiny bitch. Unfortunately though this Zuko didn't have a chance for that development, and thus died as a spoiled and entitled prince. That being said I am happy with the decision as it now opens up a whole new range of changes the lack of Zuko can have on canon, it also leaves an opening for an antagonist.**

 **That being said with this chapter, my aim was to make it divisive as I set out the different opinions, as I want some people to question Percy's actions and whether they were necessary or whether he went too far. Just as I want people to question whether Zuko really deserved his fate, and whether Iroh was in part responsible for that fate. Or at least I tried to paint a picture that made it clear that Percy's actions weren't' entirely right, nor were they entirely wrong.**

 **On top of that we also got to see a bit more about Percy's other domains, which will primarily be Storms and Earthquakes, which I have a lot of ideas over. As well as that I am quite looking forward to how the events of Kyoshi will impact on the rest of the story when they are made known. That will be very fun to explore.**

 **Also I am glad some people picked up on the spiritual abomination thing form the last chapter, I was worried I might have buried it in the chapter, with the fighting having over shadowed it. Though fortunately the next chapter won't be as heavy on the fighting, as those scenes get a bit boring, as I quite like writing quick witted dialogue between characters. Plus next chapter will also have Percy leaving Kyoshi and exploring the greater Avatar world.**

 **So yeah other than that, thanks a lot for reading and I hope you leave a review. Though I suspect some of them may not be all that positive, but, well you can't please everybody.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so there was a lot of support for last chapter, which I really appreciate, even if there was very little sympathy for Zuko. Then again, Season one Zuko was an arsehole, so meh. **So yeah, other than that I want to thank you for all the support, and all the reviews, many of which were very useful in solidifying my plot going forwards, as well as constructing the upcoming original arc I have planned.****

 ** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Aang nodded at that, still angry at Percy, but grateful that he wouldn't' have to fight him. After all he didn't know if he could win, he might be the Avatar, but apparently he wasn't the only one who could wield multiple elements._

 _"_ _Now I think you and your friends should go." Suki suddenly interrupted, her sword in hand and her fellow warriors backing her up as she made her presence known, Aang and his two friends turning to look at her in confusion now._

 _"_ _You've already brought war to Kyoshi once, I think it is best if you and your friends re-provision and leave the island, Avatar." Suki said, expanding on her previous statement, her expression sad as she looked out across the once happy and peaceful village, her gaze taking in the burnt out homes, and bodies than now littered the ground._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(With Aang, Sokka and Katara)**

Travelling silently through the clear, blue skies, the group consisting of Sokka, Aang and Katara could only look back forlornly at the island of Kyoshi as it disappeared into the distance, as Appa the sky bison took them far away, heading in the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

The reason behind their expressions, and the sombre atmosphere was due to the nature of their leaving the island of Kyoshi. After all it hadn't been a pleasant experience filled with a heartfelt good byes, instead it had been more like a banishment as the group were sent away very quickly, with what provisions they had already managed to secure and nothing else.

That being said, Sokka at very least, could understand the reasoning behind their actions, rude though they were. After all the once peaceful island had just been assaulted by the Fire Nation because of the presence of Sokka and his group. Whose presence had drawn the attention of the angry and impulsive Prince Zuko, an exiled royal from the Fire Nation. An exiled Prince that had met his sudden death on the island of Kyoshi, along with most of his crew and an entire platoon of his soldiers, including close to half a dozen Firebenders.

Which of course was likely another reason why they were being hurried away. After all, exile or not, Zuko had been the son of the Fire Lord, his only son, and for him to be killed was a grave insult to the Fire Lord's household and his honour.

Which was something the tyrant would likely pay back in full. With this no doubt meaning that he would order his son's killer, Percy, be hunted down and killed, and maybe even that the island of Kyoshi be sacked as retribution for his son's death.

It was a terrible situation all-round, and one made even worse by the unanswered questions they were leaving the island with. Questions such as the Waterbender, Percy's, true identity, and the reasons why he was able to use more than one element, just like Aang the Avatar could. After all they had all seen Percy manipulating the winds when he was fighting Iroh, a skill that only Airbenders were supposed to possess. However they had also seen evidence of him using Waterbending, which of course begged the question of how that was possible.

Not that they had gotten the chance to ask, as they were instead sent off of the island very swiftly, which only added to the frustration. In fact the only thing they had been able to find out about Percy, this potential 'Second Avatar', was that he had apparently come from the Spirit World, or at least that is what the villagers said, that he said. Which thinking back on it, hardly made it the most reliable information.

Still it was something, and as they travelled away from Kyoshi, and in the direction of the Earth Kingdom, they had little else to do other than mull over it. After all how was it possible for anyone other than the Avatar to use more than one element, and what would this mean for the world?

"So what do you think of him?" Katara finally spoke up, asking what they were all thinking.

"He's dangerous." Sokka replied immediately, before he paused. "But not necessarily an enemy, he clearly stands against the Fire Nation."

"He's also a murderer." Aang spoke up from the front of Appa's saddle, a solemn look on his face as he turned to the two of them. "Zuko was unarmed and at his mercy, he had no reason to kill him, nor any of the other Fire Nation soldiers, but he did anyway. He stole their lives without a hint of mercy or guilt."

"They'd attacked his home Aang," Sokka replied, as slight frown on his face. "They'd killed his people and burned down his village, honestly, I can't blame him for killing Zuko. If I was in a similar position, I might have done the same."

"How can you say that!?" Aang suddenly shouted, his eyes wide as he looked to Sokka in shock.

"Look Aang, you were in that ice for one hundred years. You don't know what the world is like today, or how much the war has changed things." Sokka sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he tried to think of the best way to say this to the naive child. "Things are bad, and people are dying every single day, on both sides. And every death only makes things harder, as parents seek to avenge children, children seek to avenge parent and friends try to avenge friends. Everyday things get worse, and that's why we need to hurry, we can't mess around anymore."

Aang's eyes widened at that, words of protest dying on his lips as he looked to Katara.

The blue eyed girl looked uncomfortable as she looked over at the bald monk, before she let out a soft sigh and sent a frown Sokka's way. "Stop trying to scare him Sokka."

"I'm not trying to scare him, I'm just telling him the truth! You should stop trying to shelter him." Sokka snapped back, his already frayed temper becoming even more strained as he heard his sister's words. His irritation with their current progress, and the constant side distractions coming to a head now. "The world is at war, and if Aang wants to end it, he needs to Master the four elements, every day that we delay more people die. For all we know our dad could already be dead, or our village could have been burned to the ground."

"I said stop it Sokka!" Katara suddenly shouted, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes flashing with anger. "Don't listen to him Aang, he doesn't know what he's saying, he never does."

"But he's right, I am late and I do need to end the war." Aang replied anxiously, his eyes widening as he digested Sokka's words.

"And you will, which is why we are first heading to the Northern Water Tribe so you can learn Waterbending, and then after that we will get you an Earthbending Master and then a Firebending Master." Katara said soothingly, reaching out to hold Aang's hand as she did so. "We have time, and we're already making progress. In fact when we get over land and find somewhere to stop, I can show you the Waterbending techniques I know."

Aang nodded at that, his expression relaxing at Katara's soothing words.

Sokka let out a growl of frustration at that. "Fine! But we stopping messing around as much."

"Sure whatever you say Sokka." Katara replied, with a roll of her eyes, making Aang laugh. After which her brow then furrowed as she looked down the other end of Appa's saddle, where she could see the unconscious Iroh was still tied up. "But we should talk about what we should do with him?"

"We'll drop him off when we get to the Earth Kingdom. Han was right when he said Kyoshi didn't have the resources to hold him." Aang replied, a frown on his face as he too looked at the unconscious old man, a man he had saved from Percy's wrath.

"Maybe we should have let that Percy guy finish him," Sokka spoke up uncomfortably.

"No! That Percy already killed enough people." Katara suddenly snapped, her temper rising at the mention of Percy again, though for what reason Sokka wasn't sure. After all it wasn't like the two of them had really interacted as far as he knew, nor had she been as worked up about Percy killing the Fire Nation soldiers as Aang had.

"Then what do we do with him? We can't just hand him over to the first settlement we stop at. They'll likely have the same issue as Kyoshi, holding a Firebender captive isn't' an easy task." Sokka replied suppressing his irritation with his sister's attitude as he did so.

"You could just let me go." An older, slightly rougher voice spoke up, the old man's golden eyes opening as he surveyed the other three, his expression quite haggard as he shifted into a more comfortable positon.

"What after you and your friends burned Kyoshi to the ground?!" Sokka snapped at the man, his hand instinctively going to the handle of his whale bone club.

"I was only responsible for what happen due to my inaction in restraining my Nephew, and my misjudgement of how far he was willing to go." Iroh replied with a sigh, his expression looking older than ever as he gave the group of three a weary look. "I did not take part in the attack itself, nor did I know it was going to be as bad as it was."

"Then it wasn't your fault," Aang spoke up, a look of empathy on his face as he gazed at Iroh. "Zuko's actions were not your own."

"But I was supposed to be the one looking after him, and I failed." Iroh said, his mind going back to his other failures, like how he had allowed his actual son to die in the war, only for him to fail again when he had tried to help Zuko.

The other three shifted awkwardly at that, but no one said anything, after all what exactly could they say to the man's statement, or the shame and anguish they could hear in his voice.

"So what would you do if we let you go? Would you go back to Kyoshi?" Katara asked warily, finally breaking the silence of the last few minutes.

"No, no I would not go back to Kyoshi, I would return home." Iroh replied his golden eyes locked on Katara, and his tone earnest.

"Really? So you wouldn't seek revenge for Zuko's death? You would just move on?" Sokka asked suspiciously, not buying into the old man's story.

"I have seen what revenge has done to people, it has destroyed them, and turned them into a hollow shell of who they were before. So no, although I will never forget or forgive the man who murdered my Nephew, I will not purposefully track him down, nor would I attack an innocent village." Iroh replied, his eyes misting over, even as a single tear trailed down his right cheek at the thought of his Nephew's death, and the world's loss of the Prince he could have been.

Aang nodded at that, understanding the old man's pain, and also his decision. After all he had gone through the same when he had discovered what had happened to his people at the Southern Air Temple. "So you would just go home?"

"I would seek out the last remaining member of my family, I might have failed to help and protect Zuko and my son, but I still have one family member left who I love. My niece Azula, it will be hard, and probably painful, but I will try to do for her what I should have done for Zuko." Iroh spoke up, his brow furrowing at the thought of Azula, who the last time had seen her had been quite a damaged and damaging child, one who his brother, Ozai, had already sunk his claws into.

Not that he would give up on her, not when she was the last member of his family alive, save for his estranged brother, who was the only person, save perhaps for the Waterbender that murdered Zuko, that he truly hated.

"So you wouldn't try and capture Aang then?" Sokka pressed, not wanting for them to release the dangerous Firebender, only for him to then turn around and attack them.

"No," Iroh shook his head in the negative. "The war needs to end, and I think the Avatar will play a big part in that. So, no, I will not try to kill or capture him, not when I believe it is better for the world that he Master the elements and brings peace, for only then can the Four Nations heal."

Aang nodded at that, a slight smile on his face.

Katara too smiled slightly, her suspicion of Firebenders fading for the moment, as she found herself liking this kindly old man, one who had suffered heartache almost equal to her own, yet still maintained hope that peace could be achieved and that the war could be ended.

Sokka meanwhile, scowled, but upon seeing the expression on Aang and Katara's faces he relented slightly. "Fine, we'll let you go when we get to the Earth Kingdom."

"You have my thanks." Iroh replied with a nod, his golden eyes shifting passed Sokka and over to the no longer visible Kyoshi island. The anger he could feel simmering within him not relenting, even as they drew further and further away from the man that had killed his Nephew.

After all, although he had spoken the truth in the fact he wouldn't hunt the man down, that didn't mean he wouldn't kill him if their paths crossed again.

Which he believed would happen, after all when he finally found Azula, he didn't believe she would allow her brother's killer to walk around freely, not when his very existence insulted the honour of the Fire Lord, and the rest of the Royal Family.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Suki)**

Grabbing a canvas bag, Percy slowly made his way through the quiet village of Kyoshi, his green eyes shifting back and forth as he saw the villagers who had lost their homes, trying to salvage their remaining belongings from the burned ruins.

Whilst other villagers dragged the few remaining corpses of the fallen Fire Nation soldiers out of the village, where they were stripped of their armour and then unceremoniously then thrown onto a bonfire. Their flesh quickly getting consumed by the controlled fire, as the villagers sort to get rid of the unwanted bodies.

Still others meanwhile, continued their designated tasks as they carried the three fallen Kyoshi Warriors to their training hall, where their bodies would be cleaned and robed in their battle ware, ready for them to be given an honourable burial.

All in all a lot was happening, but despite than barely anyone made a sound as they set about their grim work, though the cries of several people could be heard as they mourned the honourable dead.

Looking around, Percy then headed for the ruined docks, his eyes shifting round as he saw both sailors and dock workers already working on repairing the wooden pontoons, and fixed up the few ships that were burned. The sound of banging hammers, and saws sounding out the closer Percy got, with the remnants of the Fire Nation's giant, iron hulled battleship looming over them. With several Kyoshi Warriors currently visible walking across its deck as they salvaged what they could from the wreck.

Giving them a nod as he approached the dock, Percy exchanged a grim nod with a few of the workers and sailors, before he walked over to a small, wooden sail boat, his boat. Which in reality was little more than a day fishing boat really, not that the size would be much of an issue as Percy instead dumped his bag in the boat.

He wouldn't be going far in it after all, only to the mainland, where he would then travel either by foot, or find another boat to continue north. After all he wanted to meet a proper Waterbender on his travels, and see if they had any tricks he could learn. Plus he would make sure to kick some Fire Nation arse during his travels, who knows he may even come across the Avatar brat and his friends again on his journey. Either way he would only be used the tiny vessel for a day or so at most, before he either sold it or just dumped it.

"So Han was telling the truth when he told me you were leaving." A strong, confident voice spoke up from behind Percy, attracting his attention as he turned around and found himself facing a stony faced Suki.

The slim, brown haired girl still wearing her light armour and green battle dress, even if she had washed off her white and red makeup. Which in turn revealed the dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and the tenseness of her jaw as her blue eyes met Percy's green. A look devoid of emotion on her face.

"It's for the best." Percy replied with a sigh, before he turned and brushed past Suki, looking to get the rest of his belongings before he left as he did so.

"How is it? We need you here, to help rebuild the village!" Suki said loudly as she turned and followed him, their loud conversation attracting the attention of a number of the other villagers as the pair of them walked past the toiling dockworkers and sailors.

"It is too dangerous for me to stay here." Percy replied bluntly, turning back to Suki as he did so. "I killed the Fire Lord's only son, so he'll be coming for me. The best thing for Kyoshi is if all the blame is put on me, and I lead him away."

"So what you think you can take on the entire Fire Nation by yourself, oh mighty Avatar?!" Suki asked loudly, frustration leaking into her tone as she did so.

"I'm not the damn Avatar." Percy snapped back, before he let out a sigh. "And it's better for the village. The Fire Nation will leave you alone, as Kyoshi is an important trading port, one which is more beneficial to the Fire Nation if it isn't burned to ashes. The Fire Lord will know that, and so won't come after you because of his vendetta against me, especially when he hears I was only passing through and am not here anymore."

"So what, is that all you were doing? Passing through?!" Suki snapped back at him, not contesting him on the other points, because inwardly she knew he was right.

"No, I was happy here, it was like my home, which is also why I am leaving. The Avatar brought war here once, I am not sticking around to do the same." Percy replied harshly, the ground below him trembling momentarily as he lost control of his emotions for a split second.

"Fine then go!" Suki snapped, not noticing the earth tremble as she did so, though she did notice the ripples running through the nearby sea water.

"I am." Percy shot back at her bluntly, before he swept passed her.

"Hey wait a second!" Suki shouted as she ran after him, the two of them still causing a bit of a commotion as they did so.

"Suki enough!" Han spoke up loudly, the old man striding forwards as he did so and getting both of their attention. "I have already spoken to Percy about this and tried to change his mind. But he is resolute in his decision, and I can understand why. What he says is true, the Fire Lord will come for him to avenge the death of the Prince, and in doing so that could mean even more trouble for Kyoshi. Percy is only doing what he feels is right for the good of the village, and for the good of the people he loves. You need to respect that!"

Percy looked away from Suki as he heard that, before he instead looked at Han.

"And that's why I am here, to give you my blessing on your journey, and to offer you this." Han replied offering Percy a sheathed sword as he did so, the weapon in question being a simple double edged blade, with a wide hilt and a small round pommel. "It is the sword I used to wield back when I fought with the Earth Kingdom army, some thirty odd years ago."

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, even as he reached out and took the sword, "You know I can make swords of ice don't you?"

"It's a ceremonial gesture you ass." Han replied with a short laugh, handing the sword to Percy as he did so. "Besides nothing can beat Earth Kingdom steel, not even your magic ice."

Percy's lips quirked upwards at that before he gave Han a nod, and stuck the sheathed blade through his belt. "Well thanks then, I'll make sure to take care of it."

"I would hope so, that sword lasted me years on the battlefield, I would hate to see you break it by being clumsy." Han replied in amusement, before he stuck out his hand to Percy.

Grasping Han's hand with his right one, Percy ignored the scowling Suki for the moment as he instead met Han's blue eyes with his own.

"Good luck Percy, and know that you always have a home here on Kyoshi." Han said firmly, his hand tightening as he did so. "I see great things in your future, the spirits have clearly blessed you with the power to wield more than one element."

Percy rolled his eyes at the irony of that statement, especially considering the spirits apparently thought he was an abomination, but didn't out right deny it this time. After all he was getting tired of constantly denying it, not when everyone on the island was claiming he must be the Avatar, as oppose to Aang, who they had only seen bend air. With annoying comparisons about Percy having been made to the founder of the island, Avatar Kyoshi.

"Do Kyoshi proud, we already had one great Avatar, let's hope that you can live up to her legacy." Han continued, the small smile on his face telling Percy that the old man definitely knew that Percy didn't like the comparison.

"Thanks Han, and make sure to protect Kyoshi, and remember, if you're ever in trouble, give me a call and I'll come back as fast as I can." Percy replied firmly, before he released Han's hand, and then clapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around Percy then grabbed his last bag, one full of Fire Nation armour he had salvaged from the dead soldiers, armour he was planning on cannibalising to create a unique set of his own when he had the time. After which he then began to head through the village again, the villagers all gathering round as he did so, and saying their farewells, or wishing him luck, or in a few cases requesting that he don't leave.

Despite that though, Percy continued on, pausing every now and then to give more personal goodbyes to those he had known better. Including many of the fishermen, the tavern owner and the Kyoshi Warriors.

Noticeably absent though as he made his way to his waiting boat, was Suki, who had disappeared when he had been talking with Han, much to Percy's disappointment as he had become closest with her since he arrived here. Creating a relationship almost reminiscent of the one had had with Annabeth before she passed.

Percy let out a sigh at that before he continued on his way, knowing as he did so that the sooner he left Kyoshi the better. After all he had told all the sailors and merchants he knew to spread stories about him, and how he was on the mainland, and if he wanted to draw the Fire Lord's ire away from Kyoshi, then that had better be where he was.

Dumping his bag in the bottom of his boat, Percy glanced back at the village as he did so. giving it one last look before he left, his green eyes trailing over those who had come to see him off, as well as those who had gone back to their work. His lips quirking downwards at the thought of having to leave the place he had started thinking of as home, and the people here that he had grown to love.

Letting out one last sigh, Percy gave one last wave, before he started to untie his boat from his mooring.

"Oi idiot!" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted, catching Percy's attention as he looked up from what he was doing, only to see Suki pushed her way through the crowd, a large canvas bag noticeably on her back.

"Suki?" Percy asked somewhat dumbly, only to blink in surprise when the beautiful brunette threw her bag into his boat, before she jumped down into it.

"Suki what are you doing?" Percy asked, gently grabbing a hold of her arm as he did so.

"What do you think moron? I'm coming with you." Suki replied bluntly.

"But the Kyoshi Warriors…, no wait this is your home?" Percy tried to say, struggling to put into words what he was thinking at the moment.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are big girls, they can get along without me, I mean they did before I joined up. Plus this is your home too, and you're leaving." Suki replied brusquely, ignoring the chuckles, laughs and shouts she could hear from the spectating villagers.

"But that's because I have no choice." Percy protested, also ignoring the watching villagers.

"Well neither do I." Suki replied bluntly, her blue eyes gazing into Percy's green with resolve.

"What are you talking ab-" Percy began, only to freeze when he felt Suki grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him forwards, her lips soon meeting his own in a fierce kiss.

"Just sail the damn boat." Suki muttered, her cheeks reddening as she ignored the cheers and jeers from the villagers, and instead gazed into Percy's beautiful, sea green eyes.

 **( - )**

 **(Many miles away from Kyoshi, in the Fire Nation)**

Many miles away from Kyoshi, in a large cavernous room, lit only by a score of burning braziers around the walls, and a large wall of flames that extended upwards around a raised dais, a heavily muscled man, with shoulder length black, hair and fierce golden eyes, looked up. His expression one of barely contained anger and fury as he gazed around at the amoured and robed occupants of the room.

This was the Fire Lord, the leader of the Fire Nation, Ozai, and currently he was not happy. Mimicking his current emotional state, the wall of fire in front of him grew larger, the heat coming off of it forcing those around the room, the courtiers, generals, admirals, advisors and guards to all flinch away.

With sweat beginning to bead on their foreheads, both from the heat of the flames, and also because of the Fire Lord's growing ire.

The man after all had neve been known for his patience, and was instead recognised for his formidable wrath, and terrifying temper. His personality and temperament being the complete opposite of his brother older Iroh's, even if his skill in Fire Bending was on a par with the Dragon of the West, if not greater.

"Zuko is dead." Ozai finally said, his deep, rich voice easily audible to all those present, his expression cold and empty of any true pity or sadness. After all his son had been nothing more than an expendable asset to him, that being said Ozai could only hope the boy had at least proved himself useful before he died.

"Yes my Lord." The messenger said, his face pressed against the marble floor, as he didn't even dare look up. Desperately hoping as he did so, that the Fire Lord believed in the age old Fire Nation adage, 'Don't burn the messenger'.

"How?" The Fire Lord demanded, the single word holding so much authority, and so much fury that it caused the messenger to let out a little whimper, even as the other occupants of the throne room backed away.

"O-our informant's claim he was killed by a Water Tribe solider, a Waterbender called Percy, during an assault on Kyoshi Island." The messenger said nervously, reiterating what he himself had found out from a messenger hawk, which had been sent from a Fire Nation warship by a captain, who in turn had heard it from a slightly singed merchant vessel that had just left Kyoshi that morning. "The Former Prince apparently led a raid, one which failed, and which led to his death."

"And why was Zuko attacking a neutral island like Kyoshi?" Ozai asked his tone still full of anger, as he demanded to know why his now deceased, failure of a son had attacked a neutral trading port, one which had strategic importance to the Fire Nation, and more importantly why Ozai's idiot brother Iroh, had allowed him too.

"H-he apparently found the Avatar my Lord, in the South Pole and pursued him to Kyoshi where the Avatar had stopped off to re-provision for a few days." The messenger stuttered out, ignoring the slight muttering his comment caused among the spectators, as he instead concentrated on the Fire Lord's reaction.

"So the Avatar is alive." Ozai said loudly, sitting back in his seat as he did so, even as the wall of fire in front of him grew larger. "And Zuko found him."

"Yes my Lord." Messenger replied quickly.

"Finding the Avatar is a new priority, send word to all of the military base across the world, I want information gathered on him and a warrant for his capture drawn up." Ozai finally said after a few minutes of silence, his golden eyes shifting over to the other occupants of the room.

"Fire Lord!" Several of the Admirals and Generals said, even as they then began issuing orders of their own.

As all this was going on Ozai turned back to look at the messenger, his golden eyes narrowed and the flames in front of him growing hotter as he did so. "As for the murderer of my son, I want him tracked down and his head brought to me, the honour of my Household demands nothing less. However the capture of the Avatar is the priority for the moment, I want him brought before me, alive! For now though, bring my daughter to me, bring me Azula!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think, this chapter was more wrapping the introductory arc and setting up the next one, which will involve a whole new arc with Suki and Percy as they begin their adventures. Adventures which will occasionally intersect with other events in the Avatar verse, but not all of them, nor will these events be all the same. After all due to the death of Zuko I have gone through the story beyond canon and have worked out what his death would change.**

 **So yeah, that being said, I want to again thank you for all the support this story has received, it is now the top of the Percy Jackson/ Avatar the Last Airbender crossover section, which is awesome. Next I am aiming for the top of the general Avatar the Last Airbender section, so watch out all you Naruto/ Avatar crossovers!**

 **But seriously, thanks for the support and I hope you continue leaving reviews and reading.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	8. Chapter 8

**( - )**

 **AN: Hey all how's it going? Sorry about the delay, I've been quite busy recently. On top of which I foolishly started another story, a Percy Jackson/ Game of Thrones one called the Frozen Throne. Though to be fair I had an interesting idea and couldn't help myself. Still I found enough time today to write this out, which was helped along by the fact I had this planned out a few weeks ago, I just never got around to writing it.**

 **But yes, anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave plenty of reviews and what not, they are very helpful when it comes to planning out my story, and the encouragement helps me keep focused on writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Percy Jackson.**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Finding the Avatar is a new priority, send word to all of the military base across the world, I want information gathered on him and a warrant for his capture drawn up." Ozai finally said after a few minutes of silence, his golden eyes shifting over to the other occupants of the room._

 _"_ _Fire Lord!" Several of the Admirals and Generals said, even as they then began issuing orders of their own._

 _As all this was going on Ozai turned back to look at the messenger, his golden eyes narrowed and the flames in front of him growing hotter as he did so. "As for the murderer of my son, I want him tracked down and his head brought to me, the honour of my Household demands nothing less. However the capture of the Avatar is the priority for the moment, I want him brought before me, alive! For now though, bring my daughter to me, bring me Azula!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Suki, on the mainland)**

"So do we actually have a plan here, or are you just winging it?" Suki asked dryly as she looked over at her companion, Percy, the teenage girl no longer wearing her standard green battle kimono, makeup and golden headdress. All of which was a bit too noticeable, with her instead choosing to wear a simple faded, green tunic, and beige trousers, with a thick leather belt around her waist, holding on it a pair of folded up, sharpened battlefans and a three foot long sword.

With the brown haired, blue eyed girl keeping the rest of her armour and belongings in a large canvas bag, one which was currently tucked safely under her chair, safe from the prying eyes and sticky fingers of those around her.

From across the table, Percy gave Suki a wry smile, reaching out with his hand as he did so and picking up the mug of ale from in front of him, before giving her a mock cheers. "Absolutely."

Suki rolled her eyes at that, before she sent Percy an unamused look, her odd, yet lovable companion having chosen to wear a similar outfit to her, what with him wearing a worn, green tunic and breeches, as well as a leather belt containing a simple steel sword, one which looked somewhat dated in comparison to the one she carried, but still very functional, and likely also very deadly in the hands of someone as skilled as Percy.

Though of course this was what Percy wore more often than not, with him not having a uniform and not owning any armour to speak of, not that he would likely need any armour to begin with, what with him being a very talented Waterbender, as well as an apparent Airbender too. Not that Suki had brought up his apparent affinity for two elements, yet. Though she would, once they found quieter, less crowded surroundings.

It had been two days now since the two of them had left Kyoshi on an adventure, and in that time they had reached the mainland, and sold their boat, earning a reasonable amount of copper coins for it, probably slightly more than it was worth. With Percy's abilities, the entire journey had only taken them around twelve hours or so, with his unerring knack for sailing and control over the water making their voyage an absolute doddle.

Following on from that the two had then travelled inland by foot, following the well-worn path from the small trading outpost they had docked at to a nearby Earth Kingdom village. Which was little more than two dozen ramshackle wooden huts, and a large inn. The tiny settlement acting as more of a stop of point for travellers, as oppose to an actual place to live, though obviously some people did live here, and they probably made a pretty penny from the travellers who came and went too.

With a portion of their income likely coming from Percy and Suki as the two had been in the village for a day and a half now, or rather they had been in the inn for a day and a half, solidly camping out a slightly wobbly table in a dark corner of the dingy, and dirty tavern.

"Please tell me you're just saying that to mess with me?" Suki asked as she looked over at Percy, pushing down the sudden surge of warmth she felt when she looked into his amused green eyes, her mind momentarily flashing back to when she first kissed him a couple of days ago, they still hadn't' properly spoken about that either.

In response to that Percy sent her a bright, cheeky smile. "I have a vague plan in mind."

"And that is?" Suki asked, rolling her eyes as she did so, before she reached out and grabbed her own drink, a mug of plain water. With Suki, ever the consummate warrior abstaining from alcohol, after all alcohol made you sluggish and slow, and furthermore it could affect your judgement and lead to you making mistakes. That and she thought it tasted foul.

"Well I am waiting for the right people to come in." Percy replied slowly, a slight frown on his face now as he took another drink. "We don't really know our way around the mainland that well, and the maps we have are mostly coastal."

"So what you're looking to buy a map of the Earth Kingdom from another traveller?" Suki asked, nodding her head in understanding now.

"That or I am looking for a group travelling north, one which might need to hire mercenaries for protection against bandits, deserters or the Fire Nation." Percy shrugged, his gaze roving over the current occupants of the tavern, some of whom looked like just farmers, no doubt stopping in on their way to sell their produce. Whilst others looked more grizzled, likely ex-soldiers looking to pick up work, or refugees hoping to link up to a bigger group for safety as they fled danger.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just kept the boat?" Suki asked, a slight frown on her face now, not that she was opposed to Percy's plan, it was more the inconvenience of travelling by land as oppose to the ease at which they could have travelled by sea. Then again a journey just by sea would probably have been a little boring, and hardly the adventurous exploration of the massive Earth Kingdom that the two of them wanted.

"The boat was good for short journeys, but isn't bigger enough to hold the provisions we would need to cross the ocean to the Northern Water Tribe, nor was the boat itself strong enough. I mean it barely made it across the channel from Kyoshi Island, and those were easy, warm waters. No, that was a fishing boat, meant for day journeys and coastal waters, out on the wide sea it would have been ripped to pieces." Percy replied with a smile, understanding Suki's confusion as he did so, Suki had been a Kyoshi Warrior not a sailor, sure she had been on the boats fending off pirates and the like, but her experience of actually sailing was only limited.

"But couldn't you use your Waterbending?" Suki asked contemplatively.

"For a while yes." Percy nodded, having thought of this himself. "I could speed our progress for a while and calm the seas, but my stamina is not indefinite, I would have tired over the course of the voyage, and then we would have been fucked."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Suki replied rolling her eyes again. "But you could have at least dropped us off further down the coast."

"Maybe." Percy shrugged, before he grinned, reaching out as he did and taking Suki's smaller hand in his own. "But we're not exactly in a rush are we, why not make an adventure out of it."

Suki's cheeks went a little pink at that, though she didn't pull away. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Percy grinned at that, before he could say anymore on the matter though, he was distracted when the doors of the tavern were thrown open and an unfamiliar group of people walked in.

The new group consisted of a mix of men, women and children, all of them looking pale and gaunt, wearing worn, threadbare clothing, and walking with hunched, defeated postures, as if they had the weight of the world on their shoulders, which considering the currently climate of unending warfare and conflict, was probably unsurprising.

"What do you think?" Suki muttered as she eyed the new group up and down.

"Refugees." Percy muttered, taking a sip of ale as he did so, his own gaze on the group. "No doubt travelling to safety, trying to escape the war."

"Are they the kind of group you're looking for?" Suki asked uncertainly as she saw the group shuffle into the room, all of them looking a bit anxious and nervous, save for one man, a broad shouldered man with a shaved head, a thick, bushy black beard, heavy set facial features and fists the size of small boulders.

The man in question was also wearing a set of plain coloured clothing, with a few scraps of rusty and battered iron armour over the top of his shirt, all of which looked to be salvaged from both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers, and on his hip there was a large, single handed hammer swinging from his belt.

"Maybe." Percy muttered, sipping his ale again as he did so, before placing it gently down on the table.

"They don't look like they have much money, certainly not enough to afford the service of mercenaries." Suki muttered, watching as the heavy set leader of the group approached the tavern's bar, whilst the rest of his group shuffled to one of the corners of the building, led by a hardy, tough looking woman who looked to being her mid-twenties, their tenseness not easing up for a moment as they continued to look warily around at the inn's inhabitants.

"No, but all we need is bed and board." Percy replied after a few moments, his expression softening as he looked at the group and noticed their awkwardness and the range of ages that made it up, the youngest being twelve or so, and the oldest in his fifties. A very eclectic group, and one in much need of help.

"You just want to help them don't you?" Suki replied, turning to look at Percy speculatively as she did so, her full lips twitching upwards for a moment as his green eyes shifted back onto her.

"Is that so wrong, besides if they are heading north then why not, we help them on their way north do our good deed for the day and then once they are safe we continue heading north." Percy shrugged, shifting uncomfortably under Suki's penetrating gaze. It seems somethings never changed, if he saw a chance to help the weak and vulnerable, those that desperately need help, he would step up and do it. It was just who he was, and what he was born to do.

A more cynical person though, they would call his actions foolish, and a waste of time as if they waited around they might come across a wealthier group, one that could pay them, or they could even join a company of mercenaries who they could temporally link up with. With either option being more beneficial for them in the long run, unfortunately though Percy was too sentimental for his own good, and so when he saw vulnerable people in need, he couldn't help but think of the times when he had been weak and in need of help, and when others had done the same for him.

"Then let's talk to them then." Suki replied decisively, slamming her hands down on the table in front of her as she did so, more than happy to be doing something, as oppose to just sitting in a tavern all day making small talk with Percy and eyeing up the tavern's clientele.

Percy nodded in response to that, before he drained the remnants of his ale and gently placed the tankard down. After which he then got up and followed Suki as she approached the group of travellers, the two of them giving off a distinct air of confidence, one which only those who are trained in the arts of battle, combat and killing are able to exude.

"Can we help you?" The leader of the group, the heavy set man asked gruffly as he eyed Suki and Percy warily, his hand unconsciously drifting down to the hammer swinging from his belt as he shifted around, placing his hulking, heavily muscled body in front of his group as he moved to intercept the duo after seeing their intent.

"Easy, we're not here to cause trouble." Suki replied calmly, raising her hands to show she was unarmed as she did so, or rather not going for the weapons on her belt, her instead gaze trailing over the small group, taking in their ragged, travel worn appearances, the gauntness of their faces and that look in their eyes, one that spoke of hardship and weariness.

The large man nodded at that, his hand remaining on his hammer and his guard not lowering as he looked from the small, slim Suki, to the tall, tanned Percy. "Okay, so who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name's Percy, and this is Suki." Percy then spoke up, his tone casual and relaxed, unbothered by the larger man's obvious hostility and distrust. "And we're just saying hey."

"Percy." The larger man replied, a frown on his face at how unfamiliar the name sounded, before he nodded. "Okay, well I'm Hef, and these are my people."

Percy paused for a moment as he heard that, waiting for more, only to moments later realise that this was all the man was willing to share, the man instead sending Percy a flat stare, as if to tell him to 'fuck off'.

"And where are you headed then Hef?" Suki spoke up, her expression earnest as she gave one of the younger members of the group a slight smile.

"North." Hef responded stoically, his face practically carved from granite as he eyed the two of them suspiciously.

Tilting his head as he heard the man's tone and saw his obvious wariness, Percy decided to just be blunt, it was what he was best at anyway. "You're refugees aren't you, fleeing from the Fire Nation attacks on the southern coast."

Hef scowled at that, but didn't deny it. Of course by this point the other members of his group were beginning to get impatient.

"Yes, we packed up our entire village a month ago and started heading north, all fifty or so of us, including men, women and children. Hopefully we'll either find a large town, or if not, go to the City of Omashu, where we'll be able to find sanctuary." A plain looking girl in her mid-twenties spoke up, her tone brusque and to the point, as she elbowed Hef in the side before looking at Suki and Percy, her own gaze slightly wary, but holding more warmth than Hef's. "By the way I'm Hana."

"A pleasure." Percy replied with an amused nod as he saw the sour look Hef shot the younger girl, before his suspicious gaze once again fell on Percy, as if daring him to say a word.

"So now you know that, what is it you actually want?" Hana then continued brusquely, her arms folded in front of her modest chest as she looked between Suki and Percy.

"To offer you some aid in reaching your destination." Suki replied with a shrug. "We're looking to head north too, and were hoping to do so in a group, for at least a while, or sat least until we get the proper lay of the land down."

"And you want to tag along with us?" Hana asked bluntly, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the two of them up and down, taking note of their athletic forms, the weapons they carried and the confidence of their stance.

"That's the general idea." Percy replied with a nod. "We both came over from Kyoshi Island, and so aren't all that well travelled, or knowledgeable about the mainland. Hell all of our maps just cover the coasts."

"Kyoshi Island, what are a bunch of neutral islanders like you doing on the mainland?" Hef suddenly asked, his tone somewhat condescending now.

"We're ideally hoping to head to the Northern Water Tribe, but want to see more of the Earth Kingdom on the way." Suki shrugged, before she looked over at Percy, unsure what else she could really say.

"So you're travellers." Hana asked with a nod, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's a bit of a dangerous time to be travelling for no reason don't you think? Besides why do you want to go to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"So we can meet some of the Waterbenders there, Percy is a Waterbender after all. Besides this war has been raging on for a hundred years now, is there ever a good time to travel!?" Suki replied, the faintest hints of irritation entering her tone now at the way these people were speaking to them. They were offering them help, and these people were being arseholes, it was starting to piss her off.

"You're a Waterbender?" Hana asked in interest her tone changing now, her gaze locking onto Percy, looking him up and down as she did so, some of her wariness fading as she heard that. Her mind automatically linking Percy as a Waterbender in with the Water Tribes, which would also make him an enemy of the Fire Nation. "That's interesting, I've never met one before. Though Hef here is an Earthbender, the only one in the village, or at least the only one over the age of ten. After all the older ones were all conscripted to the war effort, like Hef was a few years back, before he came home."

"Hana!" Hef snapped, his eyes flickering down to the smaller and younger girl.

"Yes I am." Percy nodded, before he turned to Hef, eying him up and down as he did so, taking in his large, solid build and the aura of strength he seemed to exude "I have to say though I've never met an Earthbender before."

Hef grunted at that, but eventually nodded, after which he quickly redirected the conversation. "So you want to join our group as we head north?"

"Until you either reach safety, or until we naturally part ways, yes." Suki nodded, after sharing a look with Percy. "We're both skilled and trained fighters, and so can help out with protection and stuff."

"We don't have anything to pay you." Hef replied bluntly, obviously not all that keen on Percy and Suki joining them.

"Food and board is all we need." Suki shot back at him, her eyes brows furrowing again at the man's attitude.

"Hmm." Hef hummed, his eyebrows knitting together as he eyed both Percy and Suki suspiciously.

"We'd appreciate any help you would be willing to give us." Hana then spoke up for the group.

"Hana!" Hef snapped, only to twitch when the smaller girl sent him a scowl.

"We came here for a reason remember, to re-provision and hopefully get some more protection as we head north. You're the only Earthbender in the group old enough to fight, and the only one with any experience or training in fighting." Hana replied, her tone blunt and to the point. "These two are offering us their help getting north, and don't ask for much in return. How can we say no!?"

"I don't trust them!" Hef shot back at her, ignoring both Percy and Suki now.

"You don't trust anyone, besides you've only just met them." Hana returned fire, her hands now resting on her hips as she scowled up at the truculent older man.

"It's a gut feeling." Hef replied somewhat lamely.

"Well I do trust them, and I also can appreciate a stroke of luck when it happens." Hana replied, her tone filled with finality now, before she turned to look at Percy and Suki, her expression slightly apologetic. "Sorry about him, we've been travelling for a while now and things have been tense. We've not been attacked yet thankfully, but we had a bit of a rough time of it before we moved away. The Fire Nation were raiding the coast, attacking the village and burning our fields. It's been happening all up and down the southern coast, the attacks are all swift and they don't kill many, if any, but they wound those who oppose them, and purposefully attack the crop fields and store houses."

Percy nodded at that, understanding the Fire Nation's tactic as he did so. The Fire Nation were purposefully driving people from their homes, and destroyed the fields and food resources. They were trying to force the people into the cities, corralling them into the larger settlements, where they would be a drain on resources, and would contribute to the spread of disease and famine.

Obviously the straight forward assaults on a country as cast as the Earth Kingdom were not working, so some bright spark had come up with new tactics, all so they could force the populace away from the rural areas and into the cities. That being said Percy felt like there was something missing, some piece of their tactics he hadn't quite figured out yet.

"So is that a yes then?" Suki asked, a smile on her face, oblivious to Percy's inner thoughts.

"Yes, we'd love it if you come with us. We'd appreciate all the help we can get." Hana replied, ignoring Hef's grumbling as she did so.

"Good, then it looks like we have a common goal." Percy nodded after a few minutes, his lips twitching upwards, after all he was all starting to get bored of just hanging around in this dark, dingy tavern all day.

 **( - )**

 **(Within Fire Nation waters)**

The cool ocean air blew over the large, iron hulled battleship as it forged its way through the choppy seas, leaving a trail of dark smoke in the air behind it as its coal fired engines chugged away. As the ship continued on its way, the shore of the Fire Nation mainland could be seen fading into the distance, as the warship continued its journey, proudly flying its flag of a black flame on a red background, proclaiming its allegiance for all to see.

Standing on the deck metal warship, looking disinterestedly out over the sea was a beautiful, dark haired girl of around fifteen years, the dark hair flying free and unbound, swirling around behind her as the cold ocean breeze gusted over the deck.

The girl in question was currently wearing dark red robes, with a black, silk band tied around her thin, yet firm waist. A far cry from the red and black, spiked armour, with golden inlay that she usually wore. Traditional Fire Nation light armour that was of a quality that not even the admirals and generals of the Fire Nation army wore, armour that had been crafted by the Fire Nation's finest artisan, taking him well over a year to finish.

But then again that was not surprising, after all she was Azula, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, and now the only child of the Fire Lord, Ozai. Though that last bit was only recent, after all it had not been long since her 'beloved' brother, Zuko, had gotten himself killed by some Water Tribe mongrel many miles from his homeland, on some dingy, dirty Earth Kingdom island, an ignoble death, for an exiled Prince.

A soft sigh left Azula's lips at that thought, even as she rested her hands on the ships cold railing, her breath misting in front of her as she stared out to sea, looking off in the opposite direction of her homeland. Her brother was dead, and even now she still didn't know how to feel about it. Her hands clenched the railing tighter at that thought, making her porcelain skin even paler than normal, as her golden eyes narrowed.

She and Zuko had never been close, she knew that. In part this was because he was a cowardly, weak, little mommy's boy, whilst she had been a stone cold bitch, a monster. Suffice to say that combination had never worked, and had meant that the two of them had always been somewhat estranged and antagonistic towards one another.

This hadn't been helped by the fact that their father was a distant and unloving figure in their lives, whilst their mother had feared and despised Azula, whilst also doting upon the weak willed Zuko, something which had caused a lot of resentment, and dare she say it, hatred, to build up within Azula as she grew up, and not even their mother's disappearance had assuaged it, as she instead had to vent her deep-seated anger in other ways.

But still despite their uncomfortable relationship, Azula had found herself feeling oddly numb after hearing of her brother's fate. It wasn't sadness, she knew that, she hadn't even shed a tear, but at the same time it wasn't satisfaction either, instead it was just emptiness. A feeling Azula had never had before, and which had at first left her confused, only for that confusion to turn into anger and frustration.

It was partially for this reason that she was standing out here alone on deck, her red robes whipping around her in the ocean breeze, and goose bumps spreading over her exposed flesh. She needed a bit of fresh air to help her think, sitting in her luxuries, palatial cabin brooding was no help, especially when there were so many thoughts swirling around her mind.

But these thoughts were not just about her dead brother. No, they were also about her current situation. She had just recently been dispatched on a mission by her father, a mission of absolute importance, which was to track down the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Lord alive.

On top of which she was to kill her brother's killer if she came across him, but that was only secondary to her main objective, and was more about restoring the royal family' reputation than avenging her brother, after all his death had besmirched the family's reputation, and dishonoured her father, and only through brutally executing his killer could their honour be regained, and their reputation restored. That and the complete subjugation of the killer's tribe, which was likely the Northern Water Tribe, considering the purge of all the Waterbenders from the Southern Tribe.

But still, her main objective was to track down the Avatar and capture him, something which should be simple enough. Or at least that was what she had thought before she had been given more information from her father's spy master, courtesy of a Fire Nation merchant who frequented Kyoshi Island.

Apparently there were now two potential Avatars roaming the world. One of whom was some Airbending child, one who had been on Kyoshi Island when Zuko had met his fate, along with some Water Tribe peasants and a Sky Bison. That being said, although he was an Airbender, he had apparently shown no ability with the other elements, which made it possible that he might be the descendant of some Airbenders that had escaped the purge of their race a hundred years ago, a relic of a bygone age. Still it was possible that he also the Avatar, after all history said that the next one in the cycle, after the Fire Nation born Avatar Roku, was supposed to be an Airbender.

Of course there was now another possibility, apparently the Waterbender who killed Zuko, according to the Fire Nation merchant, who himself had heard it directly from some of the more gossipy islanders, had apparently used the element of air as well as the element of water when fighting her uncle and brother. With her uncle, Iroh, still being missing in action, though he was presumed dead, not that she cared all that much about him.

But anyway, this unsubstantiated information could be both good news and bad news for the Fire Nation. Good, in the way it meant that Zuko's killer had been the Avatar, a far more worthy opponent that some Water Tribe peasant, which meant his death might not be as damaging politically and socially as her father first feared. However it was also bad in the fact that this was apparently a grown man, as oppose to some Airbending child, which inevitably meant that he would likely be strong and more experienced with bending the four elements than the child, which would make capturing him alive quite a bit harder.

Azula scowled at that, this information had only been given to her mere hours before she had departed the mainland, and even now she was unsure which one she should pursue. After all the Airbender was apparently travelling by a giant sky bison, whilst the Waterbender was travelling by boat. The both of them having left the Island of Kyoshi pretty sharpish after Zuko's death, likely fleeing the inevitable backlash they would face when the Fire Nation found out about the death of their Prince, even though he was exiled.

Azula let out a huff of irritation at that, a burst of blue fire erupting out of the air in front of her lips as she did so. She wasn't sure what to do, which was a strange thing for her, as usually she was very decisive, making snap decision with ease and sticking with them.

Now though, she was confused, off balance, and uncertain.

Azula grit her teeth at that thought, her silky black hair blowing about her as she glared up at the silvery moon overhead. She didn't like this feeling, it left her feeling weak, like Zuko had been. She needed to decide on a course and stick with it, who would she pursue, the Airbender, or the Waterbender?

 **( - )**

 **AN: So Percy and Suki have started their own original arc as they head north, one full of peril, adventure and romance. It'll certainly be fun to write their adventures, though rest assured they will occasionally cross over with the canon timeline where it still occurs, and will eventually join with a very different timeline at some point, the death of Zuko and all that entails having a large impact on the plot of season two and three, where he plays a pivotal roll. All of which will be fun to play around with, when including Percy and the other changes I have made.**

 **Yes suffice to say I have got some interesting ideas I want to explore, including delving into the spirits and into just what 'maintaining the balance' means, something the Last Airbender only touched upon, though it was explored a lot more in the Legend of Korra.**

 **On top of that I have set Azula on a new path, where I can play around with her character, and the fascinating psychological issues and background she has. With her being one of my favourite characters in the show, on a par with Suki, who is a criminally underused character in my opinion. Followed closely by my other preferred characters, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko, all three of which have a lot more depth to them than most characters. Then again you could say that for all Last Bender characters, as that show is just awesome.**

 **But yes, this was the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a comment or review. That or check out my other stories if you fancy, a lot of which are also Percy Jackson crossovers.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all Happy New Year, I hope you all had a good one. Here is the next chapter of Carry On My Wayward Son, I got around to updating it eventually eh, just like with the rest. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review and what not, I do like hearing from you and what you think of the story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not ow Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Azula let out a huff of irritation at that, a burst of blue fire erupting out of the air in front of her lips as she did so. She wasn't sure what to do, which was a strange thing for her, as usually she was very decisive, making snap decision with ease and sticking with them._

 _Now though, she was confused, off balance, and uncertain._

 _Azula grit her teeth at that thought, her silky black hair blowing about her as she glared up at the silvery moon overhead. She didn't like this feeling, it left her feeling weak, like Zuko had been. She needed to decide on a course and stick with it, who would she pursue, the Airbender, or the Waterbender?_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **( - )**

 **(On the road to Omashu, with Percy and Suki)**

Blades clashed as Percy and Suki fought back and forth, the two combatants practically gliding across the dew covered ground as they engaged and then disengaged in a clash of steel blades and graceful skill.

With Percy wielding the sword Han had given him in his right hand, his eyes narrowed as he purposefully gave ground to Suki, weathering her onslaught of jabs and slashes with practiced ease as he dodged and deflected the blows away, his sea green eyes following the lithe girl's movements, even as a slight smiled played across his face.

Suki meanwhile was on the offensive, wielding her sword in both hands, her hands perfectly positioned to give her blows the right amount of power and force, without unbalancing her. On top of that she had chosen to fight in a more tactical way than she usually did, cutting out her usual acrobatics and flourishes as she instead kept both feet on the ground, shoulder width apart, keeping a strong base as she tested her older, and more experienced opponents defences.

Despite this though she was not able to break through Percy's guard as he set himself in a sideways positon as he faced off against her, limiting the area open for her to strike, his left foot turned slightly to the side and his right foot extended, his knees slightly bent, and his blade up and at the ready, the tip aimed mockingly at Suki.

"You're getting better." Percy stated honestly before he then swiped his sword left and right, using the side of his blade to block and deflect Suki's next few blows, his sword blade straight as he once again gave ground.

"I still can't get a touch on you though." Suki grunted, using the sleeve of her green tunic to wipe the sweat off of her brow, even as she then lunged for Percy, her sword swinging from low to high, even as she shifted her feet, adding more power to her swings, whilst maintaining her balance. Her footwork perfect as she danced across the ground, not letting up, nor leaving an opening for the larger male to take advantage of.

Once again though, Percy stepped back, his blade whipping up as he smacked the back of her sword, adding momentum to her swing, and almost knocking her off balance. Or at least it would have done, had she not already prepared for such a move from him, as she suddenly shifted back, repositioning her stance before she then lunged forward, her sword held in her right hand, and her right leg extended in front of her.

"True, but I've not tagged you once either." Percy replied with a smile, before he suddenly stepped forward, his footwork perfect as he sidestepped her thrust, his blade whipping around to smack her blade away before he riposted with a back swing.

Suki however ducked low, and suddenly broke into a roll, avoiding the powerful swing, before she regained her feet in a single smooth movement a moment later, after which she engaged Percy again, their blades clashing three time as she first went high, and then darted in with a thrust and a slash at his torso, aiming for his left side, his weak side where he only had a stump instead of an arm.

Or at least he did at the moment, as usually he crafted himself a prosthetic hand out of ice or water. A limb that was annoying fluid in that he could transform it from a water hand to an icy lance, shield or axe blade at will. Suffice to say she was glad he had decided to lay off using either his bending, as otherwise this fight would have been over a lot quicker.

Once again Percy gave ground a she saw her blow coming, twisting as he did so, so he was once again side on to her, his right arm raised and his blade at the ready.

"Stop retreating." Suki growled in irritation, brushing a hand through her sweaty hair and pushing a stray brunette bang that had escaped her ponytail, back over her ear.

"It's strategic." Percy replied simply, before he suddenly darted forwards, starting off with a straight jab at her chest, before he rolled his wrist and began to unleash a maelstrom of slashes and strikes at the younger girl, his blows swift, powerful, efficient, but most important accurate, as he drove her backward, almost making her trip over her own feet as she dodged, blocked and deflected his sudden onslaught. "Never fight on your opponent's terms, even if that means giving ground and retreating at times. Getting into a slugging match with a stronger, faster or more skilled opponent will do you no favours, instead read the situation and then take the most appropriate action. Even when you appear to have the advantage don't just rush in, I have seen powerful warriors fall to much weaker opponents because they fell for their traps, or because they found themselves trapped in disadvantageous positons."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience." Suki grunted as she continued to fall back, fending off Percy's attacks, before suddenly she darted forwards, her movements swift and fluid as she got inside of Percy's guard, close enough to make their swords useless.

Not that that mattered as by that point Suki had dropped her sword, as she instead landed a punch in Percy's gut, nothing too strong, but enough to surprise him and make him let out a breath.

Almost at the exact same time her other hand went for one of her battle fans on her belt, pulling it out, before she opened it and made to strike at Percy, her left arm whipping around in a straight slash to the torso.

"I am." Percy replied, even as he stepped back with his right leg, shifting his body to avoid the slash from Suki's fan. After which he swung his left arm around, hitting the surprised Suki on the shoulder with his stump, knocking her off balance enough, for him to then stick his left leg behind Suki's, after which he shoulder barged her over the leg, sending her tumbling onto her arse.

"From both perspectives." Percy then continued, the tip of his sword resting on Suki's neck as she tried to get up, with her making it halfway up, before the cold blade of Percy's blade halted her. "That was good, had you been holding a knife it could have been a debilitating wound, enough for you to take the advantage, and perhaps beat me."

"But it was just a fist, and you're being generous. If you were using your Waterbending I wouldn't have gotten close enough to even land a touch you." Suki replied with a sigh, even as Percy lowered his blade and sent her a smile.

"No, but that is just something you're going to need to overcome." Percy responded honestly, sheathing his sword at his hip as he did so, before he reached down to give her a hand up.

"Easier said than done." Suki sighed, but still smiled as she took Percy's hand and let him pull her to her feet. The brunette stepping forward as she did so before she landed a quick kiss on the taller man's lips.

One that Percy gladly returned as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her lithe body pressing again his as she stood up onto her tiptoes and brought both hands up, deepening the kiss as she pulled him close, slipping in a little tongue in too, not that Percy was about to complain.

"Right that's enough you two, there are children watching you know!" Hana, a hard faced woman in her mid-twenties suddenly interrupted, walking up to the two of them as she did so, her arms crossed as if to show her irritation, though the slight smirk on her face belied that.

In response to that both Percy and Suki broke apart. Percy sighing slightly as his lips still tingled, and he could taste the apple Suki had eaten before training, on his lips. Suki however rolled her eyes before she turned to face Hana, her dark eyes flickering over the older girl's shoulder, noticing as she did the gaggle of kids and older people that Percy and her training session had gathered, before she shrugged uncaringly.

"It's a free show, they shouldn't be complaining." Suki replied nonchalantly, though her cheeks were slightly pinker than before as she tried to hide her embarrassment with upfront bluntness.

Hana smirked at that, but didn't comment on it, as she instead looked over to Percy. "You two are pretty good, I'm glad you decided to tag along."

Percy sent her a crooked smile at that before he wandered over, throwing an arm around Suki's shoulders and giving her a half hug and a kiss on the side of her head, before he continued on. "We aim to impress."

Hana rolled her eyes again at that. "Well how about you impress us even more, by helping to break up camp, we need to be back on the road soon."

Percy nodded at that, his gaze shifting around to his surroundings.

Currently the column of refugees were camping out in a sheltered copse of trees, fifty or so metres off of the dirt road they were travelling down. With their camp consisting of some dozen or so large, if slightly battered and well used tents, and five heavy wagon, pulled along by a teams of creatures called 'ostrich horses', which were basically large, domesticated, heavily built, land based birds, which the people of the Earth Kingdom used as mounts and beasts of burden.

Suffice to say these weird hybrid animals were pretty odd, just like the Elephant Koi that lived around Kyoshi, and the Avatar's six legged, flying Sky Bison. Already Percy had tried conversing with the creatures, after all as a Son of Poseidon he was gifted with the ability to talk to all marine life and horses, however the ostrich horses obviously didn't fit the requirements, and so were not all that good for a conversation.

Either way the group of refugees had set up a well defended camp some thirty or so miles from the outpost where Percy and Suki had initially joined them. With them having set sentries to watch for brigands or Fire Nation soldiers overnight, and used the heavy wagons to set up a wall of sorts around the camp, with Hef, the nominal village leader having used his Earth bending to throw up a six foot wall around the camp as well, for extra defence.

Now though the group was currently in the midst of breaking camp, or at least those who were either not too young, or not too old, broke down the camp and started packing away the tents on the wagons with the rest of the supplies, even as Hef lowered the walls, and covered their tracks.

Rolling his shoulders, Percy cracked his neck to the side, before he went to help them. Pitching in how he could to make the work go faster, and ignoring the glower the ever grumpy and suspicious Hef sent his way as he did so.

Suki meanwhile joined Hana in corralling the ostrich horses and hitching them up to the wagons, even as the two chatted amiably. The two women having created a friendly relationship over the day and a half they had now been travelling together, the two women often taking point when it came to leading the convoy, as Hana was the grumpy Hef's second in command of sorts, and Suki, as the former leader of the Kyoshi Warrior, had both leadership skills and tactical knowhow.

Percy meanwhile had been relegated to being the vanguard, riding one of the few spare ostrich horses the group had, as he rode some twenty metres or so ahead of the wagons and those the rest of the party, paving the way as he used his water based abilities to sense for vibrations in the air, and possible enemy ambushes.

Hef meanwhile had taken the positon of rear-guard, the bulky Earthbender riding his own mount, his hammer in hand as he brought up the rear and kept an eye out for danger. It was a system that worked for all.

Soon enough, after about a half an hour or so of messing around, the group were all packed up and nearly back on the road, the caravan trundling slowly through the forest and to the dirt track road. A road that headed in the direction of the great city of Omashu, where they all hoped to find sanctuary from the Fire Nation, who had been ravaging their coastal homes on the southern border of the Earth Kingdom, and driving an ever increasing number of refugees north.

In the end it was about mid-morning by the time the exiles finally made it to the road and once again began their journey, the caravan spreading out as the wagons rumbled along, containing both the supplies and the young and old, whilst the rest of the group took turns walking and riding beside the wagons, keeping an eye on the surrounding area as they did so.

At the front of the long, straggling line, Percy rode just ahead of the group, even as Hana now wearing leather armour with a sword on her hip rode her own ostrich horse, gesturing forwards as she did so, directing the whole caravan of people from her own ostrich horse, spurring them to pick up the pace a little as they increased from a slow trundle, to a slightly quicker saunter.

Seeing this Percy dug his heels into the flanks of his mount, goading it to pick up the pace slightly, even as a sudden feeling of thrill passed through him at the thought of exploring even more of the Earth Kingdom. The road might be dangerous, but despite that he couldn't help but be excited. Being on Kyoshi for the last few years he had settled into a peaceful life of quiet contentment, it had been a rustic but still pleasant life, one that he had enjoyed, even if he had missed going out on adventures and exploring the world.

Here though on the mainland, a vast continental landmass that Percy could only equate to the combination of Europe and Asia back on earth, it was all just so interesting. The place was vast, the maps that Hana had shown him proved that much, and much of it was untouched and untainted by humanity, just a vast wilderness with the occasional town, city or village dotted across it, with dirt tracks like the one he was on now connecting most of them. Though from what he heard the roads further north, nearer to the capital were made of paved stones, but that was likely due to the apparent disparity in wealth between the north and south of the Earth Kingdom, and the city dwellers and those that lived in more rural locales.

Plodding along down the compacted dirt track, the wagons trundling along after them, the caravan of refugees passed by some truly beautiful sites. Like mountains that jutted skyward like grey giants. Trees dotting their sides and streams running like quicksilver down their flanks towards their source. Rain in the far distance, mingled with the mist morning air softening the harsh outline of the landscape and lending it a sort of wild loveliness.

It was awe inspiring really as they continued on through the verdant and wooded area, the air rolling in from the sea carrying a slight chill and bringing with it mist, even as the clouds overhead stayed a dull grey, threatening rainfall.

Lumbering along, Percy heard the padding of heavy clawed feet lumbering along, before Suki appeared next to him, her sword sheathed at her side, and the light armour from her Kyoshi Warrior garb strapped on over the top of her green tunic, trousers and boots.

Smiling back at the girl, Percy almost felt at peace as he heard the voices of the caravan calling out, as those on them began to chatter, easily audible over the rumble of the wagons. Being drawn in to all that human motion, it was as if he were being borne by a river on an adventure. He already felt part of this small itinerant community, a sensation that made him nostalgic, not only for his life on Kyoshi, but also for his life at Camp Half Blood.

It had only been a couple of years since he had last been at the Demigod's training camp, which during his time there had become like a home to him. However despite that it felt like it had been a lifetime since he had left. Heading out alone on a Quest to put down a disturbance in Brazil, one that was putting pressure on the Mist, and had the potential to reveal the Divine world to the mortals.

The Titan Perses had been the cause of the disturbance, the powerful and awesomely strong Titan of Destruction having been in the midst of trying to carve himself out an empire in Southern America, attracting monsters to him to forge his army, and using his power to force the mortals around him into supplication.

The creation of a whole new Pantheon is what Perses had been after, one based upon the ruins of the old Mesoamerican Pantheon. It had been a Quest from which Percy would never return or at least not to Camp Half Blood and his family, both Divine and mortal.

Still, looking around at the new and fantastic landscape around him and at the fierce and beautiful girl he had fallen for, he honestly couldn't find it within himself to complain. Sure he would miss those that he had lost, or rather those that had lost him, but he wouldn't let that stop him from living, and despite missing his friends and family, he was honestly happy, right here and now.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Suki asked softly, her lips curving up into beautiful smile as she looked over to Percy.

Percy smiled back at her at that, before he reached out, taking her hand briefly and giving it a squeeze as he did before replying. "Not much, just things that were, and things that are now."

Suki tilted her head to the side curiously as she heard that, before she shook her head. "It's a bit too early in the day to be getting so philosophical don't you think?"

Percy laughed at that, a loud genuine bark of amusement before he sent her a crooked smile. "Probably, especially when the present is so good."

 **( - )**

 **(On a Fire Nation ship out at sea, with Princess Azula)**

Standing proudly at the railings of her ship, her silky, dark haired tied up in a knot, Azula's cold golden eyes looked out into the distance, where she could just about see the shore of the Earth Kingdom coming into view, though it was still little more than a grey smidge on the distance.

It was as she did this that she could feel the metal floor of the ship beneath vibrating as its coal fired engines continued to endlessly chug away, the engineers below deck constantly stoking and feeding the flames, even as the ship sliced through the sea, moving as fast as was reasonably possible as it headed for the Earth Kingdom and Azula's goal.

Sighing slightly, Azula looked away from the horizon, instead looking down at the top deck of her large battleship. Ignoring as she did the clashing of steel below her as instead focused on the goings on. Watching as the Fire Nation marines not on duty trained, with those without bending using swords, shields, spears and halberds, whilst those born with the gift used their flames. With the training in and of itself not being relegated to just nonbenders fighting nonbenders, and benders fighting benders, after all they were pursuing the Avatar and about to enter enemy territory.

It was expected that they would meet heavy resistance, which would require those incapable of using bending to learn how to take down those born with the gift.

On top of that Azula had drafted several colonial soldiers into her forces, three Waterbenders, Ling, Xiou and Mako, all of whom originally hailed from the Fire Nation's colony in the southern Water Tribe, all three of them born to loyal Fire Nation colonials and imbued with that same loyalty as they grew up and joined the Fire Navy, just like their parents and grandparents before them.

As well as the trio of young men, there was also Temujin, a massive giant of a man, with a thick black beard and arms the size of other men's legs. With Temujin himself being a mighty soldier and war hero, and another recruit that came from one of the Fire Nation colonies, only he was from the Earth Kingdom. With him having been born a bastard, born from scandalous fling between a lady from a wealthy Fire Nation Noble House and an Earth Kingdom peasant, who was apparently working as a gardener at the family's summer estate.

Now usually such a thing would cause shame to the Lady in question's family, and for a time it did as the illegitimate boy was hidden away, out of sight and out of mind, and was not mentioned by the family or their guests in polite conversation, even if it had been regularly gossiped about among the social elite both home and away. Despite the family trying to hush up the young ladies affair with a peasant, and her birthing of a bastard.

Or at least that was until the boy had shown remarkable aptitude with Earth Bending, to the extent at which he could manipulate Lava. Something the family regularly bragged about nowadays, that and his military accomplishments. With the having legitimised him now, with the Fire Lord's permission of course.

With that bastard child having grown to be a giant mass of muscle, and patriotic fury, and a loyal Captain in the service of the Fire Nation, one that had fought on the front lines and assisted in expanding the Fire Nation's territory in the Earth Kingdom.

At present though Temujin, like the three Water Benders, was not on the front lines at the moment, as he was instead clad in black, red and gold, Fire Nation armour, his helmet on and a massive Warhammer in his hand as he drilled the soldiers that she had assembled on the best ways to deal with an Earthbender. The three Waterbenders adding in their own comments on fighting Waterbenders too, even if the war had not quite stretched as far as the northern Water Tribe, yet.

Though considering the ambitious plan that one Commander Zhou had put to the Fire Lord, with the support of several Nobles and high ranking military officers that might soon be changing. Not that that had anything to do with Azula's current mission, as the capture of the Avatar took precedence over all else.

"Princess Azula." A croaky, female voice called out, attracting Azula's attention as she turned form the railing to face the source of the voice, a haggard, pale skinned, ancient looking woman, wearing thick, dark red robes, and with her long white hair tied up in the traditional Fire Nation style. This was Li, or maybe her identical twin sister, Lo, Azula wasn't sure, she never could tell them apart, nor did she ever care too.

Either way the two old women were political advisers to the current Fire Lord, and retired Nobles, that had once acted as Ministers of Cultural Affairs for the previous Fire Lord, Azula's grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, before he had passed away.

Now though the two acted as glorified nannies/ servants for Azula, as they used their decades of experience to advise, and offered their insights when they could, and when Azula was formulating her plans and needed an extra two sets of ears.

That being said they were useful and very learned, especially when it came to the Earth Kingdom, as the two of them had been in charge of spreading Fire Nation culture to the new colonies, and integrating their new subjects as seamlessly and painlessly as possible into the Fire Nation. Which had of course been tricky as the rock loving Earth Kingdom peasants were a stubborn lot, which meant that compromise had been needed to ensure their obedience and acceptance into the way of things.

Which had been good in that it forged the Fire Nation colonies, but bad in that the colonies were far looser when it came to stringently following traditions, which was obvious when colonial Nobles, traders and the like came to the motherland and met those brought up and taught there.

Still they were useful all the same, even if Azula would not openly admit that.

"What is it?" Azula asked brusquely, as she turned to them, her golden eyes narrowing in irritation, even as she rested her hands on her amoured hips. She did not like being disturbed, not without a good reason.

"The walled port town of Quinlan is a three day journey at the speed that we are sailing, and the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu is only a day and a half's march from there. Already we are entering hostile waters, soon enough we will need to make choice on our final destination." Lo or Li said carefully, before her sister chimed in too.

"You do not have an invasion force, and subtlety is the better approach when in enemy territory." The other sister added in. "especially when we don't know the exact location of your quarry."

Azula nodded at that, they were very close to the Earth Kingdom now, which meant that she would soon have to make a choice on just where she would go next. "We will avoid Quinlan and head further up the coast to a smaller settlement, a walled settlement, preferably one that is already under the control of the Fire Nation."

Li and Lo nodded at that, but didn't leave, as they both sensed that their strong willed Princess had more to add.

"From there I will travel swiftly with only sixty marines, the other forty will stay on the ship and wait in case I need them to move, or to supply reinforcements, for the moment at least. Originally I sent a missive to two of my old friends requesting their assistance, but since I have not yet received their reply this will have to do." Azula said bluntly, thinking of her old friends Mai and Tylee as she did so, both of whom she had contacted, requesting their help to track down the Avatar and Zuko's killer, something which she hoped would get a response. Especially from the overly emotional Tylee and Mai, who she knew had once had a thing for her late brother.

"A prudent move, but won't travelling with such a force bring you attention?" The twins asked again, their tone neither complimentary nor judging of Azula's decision.

"That's the point." Azula replied, turning to look back at the distant Earth Kingdom mainland as she did so. "I want to be noticed, I want to draw attention to us. In doing so I will try to draw the Avatar to me, instead of futilely chasing after him like my idiot brother Zuko."

"And if you attract too much attention, and a sizeable force is deployed to capture or kill you?" The twins asked again blandly.

"Then that is why I will keep my ship in the port and my soldiers at the ready. If I get word that the Earth Kingdom has moved against me in large numbers I will retreat to the ship and depart. The Earth Kingdom fleet is weak and is mainly in the south and north of the continent, not so much in the west, and most of the Earth Kingdom's forces are deployed on the main fronts, which are much further south, or at, or around the Kingdom's capital." Azula replied simply, this was not an off the cuff decision, it was one she had been thinking on for a number of days now.

"An interesting plan." The sisters replied neutrally.

"And one that we will be following." The fifteen, nearly sixteen year old Princess replied bluntly, her tone holding no compromise. "Inform the captain of our course, the troops too while you are at it."

"Your will be done, Princess." The sister chorused before they bowed to the fiercely intelligent, but also arrogant and overly confident royal.

"Yes," Azula muttered as she turned away from the two decrepit old women, her golden eyes instead fixed on the horizon "Ready or not Avatar, here I come."

 **( - )**

 **(In the skies above the Earth Kingdom)**

Oblivious to the goings on elsewhere in the world Aang, Katara, Sokka and of course Momo were all sat around in Appa's saddle, all of them quiet as they flew away from a recently flooded Fire Nation town, and a forest that had once been plagued by a band of bandits, or freedom fighters, depending on who you asked. Led by a dashing, if slightly delusional and mentally unstable guy called Jet, a roguish kid who was about eighteen, and who had a flair for the theatrics and an almost obsessive grudge against the Fire Nation.

Suffice to say their recent experience in the forest was not good. Originally they had stopped off in the forest. With them having planned to travel by foot for a while, as Sokka's gut told him that flying around on the back of a giant, white, fluffy Sky Bison might not be the best idea, as their furry friend, although handy, did somewhat standout. A decision that had come about after they discovered Fire Nation traps in the forest whilst they were foraging for food.

Still, after their recent experience with the Fire Nation and the invasion of Kyoshi Island, Sokka had ended up suggesting that they travel by foot through the forest, which would help them avoid attention. Something which Aang and Katara had grudgingly agreed to, after all Sokka wasn't the only one affected by what happened on Kyoshi.

Though one thing they could all admit, is that they were glad Zuko would no longer be pursuing them. Not that Aang, or Katara to a lesser extent, had quite gotten over his death, which was more a cold blooded execution than anything.

But either way they quickly found themselves in trouble again, only this time the enemy turned out not to be the nearby Fire Nation town, where people of both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation origins lived in relative peace. But instead the band of freedom fighters led by Jet, who were not the heroes they painted themselves to be when they first ran across the Avatar and his group, when the freedom fighters had ambushed a platoon of Fire Nation soldiers that Aang, Sokka and Katara had bumped into whilst travelling on foot.

Even now as they sat silently in Appa's saddle and slowly flew over the forest, none of the group spoke about what had happened, as once again it made them question themselves and their own beliefs. With things once again not being black and white, or rather the Fire Nation against the rest of the world.

Instead they had seen someone who started out with good intentions, almost commit unspeakable evil when he tried to flood a river with the help of Aang and Katara's Waterbending, and then blow the dam holding the water back, which would allow him to flood the Fire Nation town and wipe out its populace. All so the forest could be scourged of the Fire Nation, regardless of the innocent lives that would be lost.

Apparently it had a plan that had been months in the making, one that they had had to brought forwards faster to take advantage of both Katara and Aang turning up and their respective abilities, with everything else having already been in place, as they had instead just been waiting for rain to fill up the river to its capacity before they blew the dam. Apparently though a pair of kids capable of Waterbending were an even better option.

Silently looking at the other two Sokka could almost feel their guilt, as the two of them, so enamoured as they had been with Jet's tales, had assisted the teen in his murderous plot. A plot that would have succeeded, regardless of the two of them realising what he was up to at the last minute, had Sokka not been there.

It was arrogant Sokka knew, but unlike Aang and Katara he was not naive enough to blindly trust people based on their word. Actions spoke louder than words, and Jet's actions had revealed just how mentally unstable the older boy was.

"So are we just not going to talk about it?" Sokka finally spoke up, breaking the silence as he got both his sister and the Avatar's attention.

"What's there to talk about?" Katara replied stiffly, not looking at Sokka as she did so. "Jet manipulated us, and nearly wiped out a town of innocent people."

"Yes, and you helped him." Sokka retorted, knowing it was harsh as he did so, but it had to be said. Both Aang and Katara needed to grow up and learn from their mistakes, they needed to realise the world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

In response to that Aang flinched but didn't turn around, Katara however glared at Sokka.

"Had we known what he was planning we never would have helped!" The brunette then snapped angrily at her older brother.

"I warned you that there wasn't something right with Jet!" Sokka snapped back, is own temper flaring now as his sister, ever temperamental as she was, immediately took the defensive, refusing to admit any culpability as she often did.

"No you said you had a gut feeling!" Katara retorted, her lip curling upwards as he did so. "For all I know you could have just eaten something that didn't agree with you."

"Don't try and dismiss it like that, just admit you did wrong and learn from it!" Sokka retorted, his voice getting louder as brother and sister glared angrily at one another.

"It's not wrong to trust and believe in people!" Katara shouted back at him.

"It is when you do it blindly, and ignore your brother when he warns you about it!" Sokka shouted back at her, both of them now nearly face to face.

"Enough both of you!" Aang shouted as he finally turned on the two of them, his usually cheerful face twisted into one of anger. "We all messed up! We shouldn't have just help Jet, nor should we have ignored Sokka like we did!"

"Aang!?" Katara replied in surprise, looking to the younger boy in shock, this is the first time he had ever snapped at either Sokka or herself.

"What did I do?" Sokka grumbled.

Aang ignored him though as he instead brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Look, we're all still new to this, but we need to be better. Sokka's right when he says we need to learn from this, just like we should learn from what happened at Kyoshi. This isn't a game or just some adventure, this is serious, and people can get hurt."

"Aang…" Katara said again, her tone softer now as she reached out to the upset monk.

"Look buddy," Sokka sighed as he too reached out to Aang. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't have fun, and that we shouldn't live life to the fullest. I'm just saying we need to be more careful."

"And we will be." Katara said softly, not looking at Sokka as she did so.

"Right." Aang nodded, smiling up at the other two, both of whom smiled back at him, even if Sokka's smile was slightly wane.

"So where too next?" Katara asked kindly, looking to Aang as she did so. There little detour to drop of Iroh off at a nearby Earth Kingdom town had knocked them off course.

Originally they had stopped off at port town on the coast, only for them to rapidly find out that it was under the control of the Fire Nation, which had of course prompted them to leave immediately, with Iroh in tow as although he was a likeable enough old man, he was still a Fire Nation solider, even if he had gone into exile with his nephew, one who had links to both the military and the royal family. Hence why they weren't all that keen on dropping him off at a town that was under the control of the Fire Nation, as he could be just tricking them with his friendly demeanour, and use being in a Fire Nation controlled town to his advantage and capture them.

Despite their reasoning behind leaving the town so quickly, it had still stung a little as they hadn't stopped to help the townspeople or, conversed with them or anything.

With them instead having headed further down the coast to Quinlan, a larger, walled Earth Kingdom town further south, where they dropped off Iroh, before they then headed in a wide loop around the forest Jet haunted and back north, avoiding the Fire Nation where possible as they did so.

In fact it was already a couple of days until the Winter Solstice. However despite that both Katara and Sokka knew that Aang had had his heart set on heading to the city of Omashu to visit, a distraction certainly, but one that could be useful in terms of gathering intel on the area and re-provisioning, as their foraging skills were pretty subpar.

"Hey Aang, how about we head to Omashu? We can resupply there and then continue the journey to the Northern Water Tribe." Katara asked kindly, as she looked over at Aang, hoping to cheer up the usually chipper monk as she did so.

"Yeah, that sound good." Aang said with a nod. So far their adventure had not been as fun as he had hoped, first there had been a visit to the empty Southern Air Temple that had been little more than a tomb, then there had been the trouble in Kyoshi, followed by their mission to drop Zuko's Uncle off at an Earth Kingdom prison, and most then most recently the issue with Jet in the forest.

Honestly Aang was looking forward to heading to Omashu, after all it was one of the friendliest places in the world, or at least it was from what he remembered of it.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Continuing on down the road heading in the direction of Omashu, Percy continued to act as the caravan's vanguard as he rode slightly ahead, scanning the surrounding wooded terrain with his eyes. Spreading his senses through the moisture in the air too, twenty metres around him, as he continued to search for the tell-tale vibration that would warn him of an ambush.

Pausing in the midst of doing this Percy casually pulled on the reins of his ostrich horse, slowing it down slightly, before he then absentmindedly rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. His sea green eyes narrowing as he drew some water from a water-sack on the saddle of his mount, carefully drawing it up his body as he did so, before he formed a watery forearm and hand on the end of his stump.

There was a group ahead of them, well hidden in the trees on both side of the road. Lying in wait for the caravan to pass them by, before they would likely then leap out and surprise them.

Tilting his head to the side as the caravan slowly caught up with his leisurely trotting mount, Percy's sea green eyes narrowed as he pondered what to do.

The ambush was just fifteen metres in front of him now, and twenty odd metres in front of Suki, Hana and the first wagon in the caravan.

He had a choice to make, and with a sigh he made it.

"Ambush!" Percy suddenly shouted, throwing caution to the wind as he dug his heels into his mount and drove it forwards, alerting all of his companions to the danger, even as he rode into the midst of the ambush, the killing ground, hoping as he did so to draw most of their enemy's attention onto himself.

 **( - )**

 **AN So that's the chapter, what do you all think? I know it was not as action packed as previous chapters, but that was because the action wasn't necessary, though will likely be some in the chapters to come. After all all the pieces are now moving. Aang and his group have had their course thrown off by the happenings on Kyoshi, which had caused them to miss out on several legs of their journey and disrupted the canon timetable as things are happening at different times, which means the outcomes and results of certain events will change, both positively and negatively. Then again the timetable is pretty much thrown out of the window, what with Zuko being dead and his impact on the story removed. This will have a knock on effect, as things go forward, small at first but larger as the story progresses, and he now faces smarter, and more deadly adversaries than an angry exiled Prince.**

 **As can be seen by the fact Azula is entering onto the scene, and I have some fun ideas for her plot. Even as Percy and Suki meander north, heading for Omashu.**

 **So yep lots of things are happening, and with it important events that happened in canon are falling by the wayside, which I hope some will have clocked onto.**

 **So yeah, other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a nice long review.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and please check out my other stories if you have the time, there is an entire range of them.**

 **Catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Took a while longer to write than I thought it would be but hopefully it was worth it. As always I really enjoyed writing this actually, though I have to say it was a bit difficult especially as I have gone off on a tangent from canon. Which although really fun to write is a bit difficult as you there is so much you can do and so many different routes you can go down. But still I like it, so I hope you do too.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all leave a nice big review, I do love to hear from people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _There was a group ahead of them, well hidden in the trees on both side of the road. Lying in wait for the caravan to pass them by, before they would likely then leap out and surprise them._

 _Tilting his head to the side as the caravan slowly caught up with his leisurely trotting mount, Percy's sea green eyes narrowed as he pondered what to do._

 _The ambush was just fifteen metres in front of him now, and twenty odd metres in front of Suki, Hana and the first wagon in the caravan._

 _He had a choice to make, and with a sigh he made it._

 _"_ _Ambush!" Percy suddenly shouted, throwing caution to the wind as he dug his heels into his mount and drove it forwards, alerting all of his companions to the danger, even as he rode into the midst of the ambush, the killing ground, hoping as he did so to draw most of their enemy's attention onto himself._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

With a roar the ambushers launched their assault, forced into it by Percy's shouted warning as he rode ahead, warning the refugee caravan of the danger before their attackers could surround them.

Despite that though the attackers didn't give up, not when they had similar numbers to the refugees and were made up of heavily armed and armoured soldiers. They might have lost the element of surprise, but they were still in a far more advantageous positon. It was for that reason that the ensuing fight was so swift and brutal.

It started out with two Firebenders launching themselves from the under growth sending out blast of fire at Percy as they did so, both of which Percy managed to avoid with a nimble bit of horsemanship, even as he drove his mount on, charging at the nearest of the two Firebenders neither of whom were undeterred by the failure of their initial attacks.

As this was happening, so to did the rest of the ambush unfold as dozens of arrows flew from the tree line as hidden archers let loose their volley, and the bellows of rhino like beast could easily be heard above the din as the creatures thundered forward, moving through the trees quickly as they rushed the column.

Bursting through the treeline with bellows, uprooting trees as they passed, the soldiers mounted upon the beasts were already levelling their spears as they guided their mounts to where the caravan was. Despite it not being as close as the ambushers had initially planned, it was also too far either, certainly not far enough for the slow moving wagons to escape.

In response to this sudden onslaught most of the people in the column threw themselves beneath the wagons to hide from the volley of arrows, even as the drivers tried to pull them round into a defensive positon all the while trying to avoid the rain of deadly arrows at they did so.

Not all of the column hide though, as a few like Hef, Hana and some of the more able bodied leapt into action. Hef the Earthbender immediately throwing up some high earthen walls the rat-tat of the arrows bouncing off of it sounding off audibly as he manipulated the earth, his face taut with concentration as he formed the wall and further reinforced it. A couple of the other men trying to shield him with wooden boards that had been pulled from the wagons.

Hana and a couple of others meanwhile nocked their own arrows onto their hunting bows and released their own much smaller volley, one which was somewhat lacking in accuracy as not only could they not see over the walls that now protected them, but they could also not see through the dense, elevated woodland that surrounded them and both hid and protected their attackers.

On top of that their return fire also lacked in power too, with their hunting bows not holding a candle in terms of power when prepared with the Fire Nation's war bows and crossbows.

"Percy!" Suki shouted as she forced her own mount to gallop forwards, pulling out one of her fans as she did so after which she fully extended it turning it into a round buckler shield which she used for cover as the arrows slammed down into the earth around her. Her blue eyes darting around the area as she saw flashes of red and black armoured soldiers in the trees and heard the roar of the rhino rider cavalry as they thundered towards the earthen walls that surrounded the refugee caravan.

Percy though didn't reply, he didn't have a chance too. Instead he was too busy trying to control his bucking and panicking steed as the Firebenders unleashed hell on him, blasts of fire slamming into the ground all around him, and waves of fire flowing over him singeing his clothing and terrifying the ostrich horse he was riding.

"Come on you bastard." Percy growled at the hybrid creature, a fierce scowl on his face as he threw his water covered arm forward, releasing a spear of ice at one of the Firebenders catching him by surprise as the spear struck him in the shoulder, the blow knocking him backwards into a bush and cracking the pauldron of his armour but not quite piercing through.

"He's a Waterbender!" The other Firebender shouted in response, dancing forward and sending another blast of fire at Percy as he did so. A wide scale blast from the other side, forcing Percy to throw himself off of his mount, even as the ostrich horse lurched away in terror a part of its feathery body now on fire, The creature obviously wasn't trained for battle, likely it was usually used for farming, or for pulling carriages, either way a leery mount was the last thing Percy needed, not when it was more of a hindrance than a help.

Hitting the ground Percy rolled a couple of times before he made it to his feet at the edge of the treeline, wrenching water from some nearby trees and plant life as he did so, in order to throw up a quick shield and block several more follow up blasts of fire from the attacking Firebender.

Growling at this, Percy was forced on the defensive as he gave ground, moving away from the treeline in case one of the archers decided to take a pot-shot. Which was a hard enough task as he also had to defend himself all the time from his two, highly synchronised attackers, both of whom moved with him so as to keep attack Percy from both side.

Scowling as a particularly powerful burst of flame got seared past him burning his clothing, Percy's limited heat resistance being the only think that saved him from a nasty burn, Percy quickly leech some of the water off of his shield, covering his fingers with the water as he did so, before he sent four drill like bullets of ice at the Firebender that just attacked him. The sudden switch from defensive to offensive, and the way he shook off the blast of fire catching the Firebender by surprise, allowing each of the shards of ice to strike him, only for them to glance off of his armoured breastplate as the man tried to dodge.

Still the fast moving bullets of ice knocked him backwards and stopped his from attacking for a moment, each one of them likely feeling like a punch to the chest.

"Hyah!" Suki shouted, digging her heels into her own ostrich horse as she saw the situation Percy had put himself in in order to forewarn the caravan of the ambush, attempting to back him up as she did so, only to be stopped as one of the rhino riders turned and thundered through the trees towards her, breaking off from the others all of whom were going after the caravan.

"Keep the riders busy!" Percy shouted to Suki, glancing over at her even as he spilt his shield of water in two, sending two watery blasts at both of the Firebenders, blocking their blasts of fire.

Instead of questioning Percy, Suki instead just nodded grimly trusting him as she did so, before she wrenched on the reins of her mount and charged the first rider, her grip on the reins tightening and her heels digging in harshly as the beast of burden she was riding seemed to quail at the proximity of the lumbering war beasts.

She was just luck that by this point the archers had decided the caravan was a better target, no doubt trust the Firebenders and rhino riders to deal with the spares.

 **( - )**

As this was happening further down the track, back at the column things had seemed to take a turn for the worse as by now two of the five war rhinos had smashed into Hef's wall, the giant horns goring through the earth, cracking it and causing part of the wall to collapse. Hef now going entirely on the defensive as instead of attacking he put all of his concentration into maintaining and where possible rebuilding the defences.

"Hef!" Hana shouted out in concern drawing her bow and letting loose an arrow through one of the gaps in the wall as she did so, the broadhead arrow glancing off of one of the armoured rider's chest and causing no real damage, though the force of the blow did seem to knock him back and nearly off of his saddle.

"Don't worry about me!" Hef growled out clenching his hands into fists now, before he slammed them into the earth, a ripple passing through it after which rock spikes erupted from the dome like wall, several of the spikes tearing into the rhinos tough hide and drawing blood, whilst another struck a rider in the chest the force of the blow caving inhis chest and knocking him off of his mount.

Despite that though for the most part the move didn't cause that much damage to the beasts or their riders. However it did make them lurch backwards though, retracting their horns long enough for Hef to repair the wall and reinforce it, even as Hana and a couple of others grabbed more wooden boards from the wagons to use as cover as more arrows shot down over the top of the wall.

 **( - )**

"Shit." Suki cursed to herself as she noticed what was happening with the rest of the column, drawing her sword now after which she heaved herself up in her saddle until she was almost standing on it.

From there she leaped forwards, leaping over the head of her mount and into the nearest rhino rider her sword flashing for a moment before she plunged it into the juncture between the riders shoulder and neck. Her sharpened blade finding a weakness in the armour with unerring accuracy causing a spray of crimson to erupt from the wound even as she grabbed him by the front of his armour and dragged him off of the rhino and onto the ground, bouncing off of his now dead body as the now riderless rhino thundered past her.

Rolling to her feet, Suki then instinctively threw up her shield and crouched low minimizing the amount of her body visible as she felt three arrows bouncing off her shield and a couple more striking the ground around her, one or two of them glancing off and tearing at her clothing, but not quite drawing blood,

 **( - )**

"This is getting out of hand." Percy grumbled to himself, his green eyes darting over to Suki in concern before he leapt forward, rolling on the ground as he avoided another blast of fire, the expression on his face taut as the lack of large water sources nearby began to take their toll on him.

Percy was a powerful Demigod, of that there was no doubt. He was powerful enough that he could draw on water from numerous sources and didn't just have to rely on sources like lakes, rivers and the oceans. Unfortunately though the more finite the sources the harder it was to draw on, and the more concentration it required, and right now he didn't have much to work with.

"Right fuck it." Percy growled to himself, making it to his feet again now and bulling towards one of the Firebenders ignoring the burning fire as it rolled over him turning his skin pink but no more than that, not at this intensity anyway. After all he had survived globs of lava being thrown at him, it might have caused him so pain that he caused a volcanic explosion and was comatose for over a week, only surviving due to the tender care of Calypso, but he had still survived. It would take a lot more fire than these short blasts, or a more intense flames to properly debilitate him.

With this in mind he charged, his sword covered in water as he lashed out at the Firebender closest to him, the rapidly vibrating water increasing the cutting power of his blade as he slashed up and out. His blow cleaving through the Firebender's mail and stomach, and eliciting a cry of pain and surprise from the Firebender now as with a wet splat he felt to his knees his now bloody hands scrabbling futilely with his intestines as they seemed to want to spill out of his wound and onto the ground.

Tightening his expression at the sight of this, Percy ignored the man's screams and the cry of shock and rage from the other Firebender, as he instead latched onto the nearest source of water, the rapidly dying Firebender. His hand clenching into a claw as he ripped the blood out of the man's dying body and threw it like a javelin at the other Firebender, ignoring the metallic smell of copper as he sent a spear of blood at the now dead man's comrade

"Monster!" The other Firebender cried out, leaping across the ground as he did so and sending out a massive wave of fire, burning away the bloody spear with his own fury and fear now, the flames continuing on to Percy as the man's increased emotions gave them greater power.

"Well that's ironic." Percy growled, whipping his blade up and out again, slashing through the air with fervour. Each slash sending out crescents of bloody water at the now scared and defensive Firebender, the blades of water gouging into the earth and cutting through the trees behind the Firebender as he dodged, ducked, deflected and dived away.

Manoeuvring his opponent backwards and towards the trees Percy went entirely on the offensive now, his sea green eyes practically glowing as he saw arrows were continuing to fly from the woods and over at the column and Suki, who even now he could see was on the move again, leaping up as she mounted another rhino, surprising the rider as she slit his throat with a single brutal slash of her blade.

Slashing his sword to the side and intercepting one of the Firebenders blasts of fire, Percy decided to throw caution to the wind, raising his foot as he did so before he then slammed it down onto the ground. The action sending a shockwave through the earth from himself to the treeline, the earth between him and his target cracking in a single line as it struck, blowing though trees and rocks as it spread out.

Following this he could hear cries of shock and pain emanating from the forest, along with the shattering of trees as they collapsed or were uprooted by the sudden, ferocious, focused quake, even as the volley of arrows rapidly diminished. The archers themselves now finding themselves the ones under attack.

In the end the impact and subsequent rippling shockwaves from the attack caused a lull in the battle as the defenders of the column looked over at what had happened in shock, whilst the attackers reared back, some of them panicking as if they suspected that someone else was ambushing their ambush.

Of all of them Suki was the least surprised. The girl in question not even pausing as she took it in stride and hit another rhino rider her blade sliding into the weakened armour just below his arm pit, piercing his torso with a single smooth move. After which she threw him off the rhino and instead forced the creature to charge another of its fellows catching the already wounded creature in the side with its horns, goring it and stopping it from continuing its assault on Hef's wall.

Thrusting his hand out again before the Firebender had a chance to regain his feet, Percy sent another shockwave at him, only this time it passed through the air. The vibrational waves striking the man head on, cracking his armour and likely some of his bones as it lifted him clear off of his feet and sent him flying backwards into the forest behind him. His body making a sickening sound as it bounced off of several still upright trees.

Running after him Percy swung his sword up and deflected several arrows from the now wary archers as they took their attention off of the earthen wall and instead turned to the oncoming Percy, someone who they now deemed a far more dangerous threat.

Growling at this Percy continued his charge running for the tree line as he did so, before he screeched to a stop and slammed his fist into the earth. The ground below him reacting to his command in an instant, as with another explosion of force and more tremors rock spikes erupted from the ground shooting up through the earth all throughout the forest.

Not stopping at this, Percy ignored the chorus of screams and cries, with him instead rolling to one side, dodging a couple more arrows as he instead slapped a hand onto the nearest tree to him. His brow furrowing for a single moment, until a few seconds later he wrenched his hand away, a stream of water following it even as the large tree in front of him withered and died.

Covering his form with this new water, Percy lurched into the woods, his sword in one hand whilst his other grabbed a hold of other trees as he passed, the swirling water around him growing denser and fiercer as he leeched more and more water from his surroundings. His actions leaving a trail of withered and dead trees and plant life behind him as he stole the life giving water from anything he could, using it to replenish his own reserves even as he began to hunt the remaining ambushers through the woods.

Hearing these screams and cries, a look of controlled anger spread across Suki's face as she tackled the final rhino rider from his saddle, rolling away as she once again found her feet, after which she darted back in, her sword strikes rapid and unrelenting as she kept him on the defensive, not giving the much larger and more experienced soldier a chance to counterattack.

Her every strike held the resolve to kill as she sought weaknesses in the man's defences, her blade slashing across his right hand, cutting his cheek, screeching along his under arm tearing at the mail rings.

In response to this onslaught the man could only stumble backwards, trying to give himself room to either use his spear as more than a stave or to drop it and draw the sword at his hip.

Suki though didn't give him a chance, dogging his every step instead as she kept him moving, right up until a dagger hit him in the back of the neck and erupted from his throat with a spray of blood.

"Is this the last of them?" Hana asked curtly as she wrenched her dagger out of her soldier's throat allowing him to collapse to the side with a loud clank. The slightly older woman's eyes not even flickering over to him as she instead locked on Suki.

"The last of the rhino riders and Firebenders yeah." Suki replied with a nod, pushing down her frown at how Hana had stolen her victory from her as she instead looked back at where she had last seen Percy. Her gaze taking in the other seven dead rhino riders, one dead rhino and the two riderless rhinos that were still standing around on the pathway, these ones being the only two that didn't run off when their master was killed.

"Firebenders?" Hana asked sharply, even as the earth wall directly behind her collapsed, revealing the wagons, all of which where dotted with arrows, with the ground around them also being littered with the same red feathered arrows.

Hef also becoming visible now as he rested on one knee, his brow covered in sweat whislt two other men stood around him still carrying large wooden boards that they had used as makeshift shields to protect the only Earthbender in their group.

"Yeah there were two of them, Percy dealt with them though." Suki replied swiftly, nodding further up the pathway as she did so. "Did we have any casualties?"

"A few." Hana replied shortly, a grim look on her face now. "What about you, were you injured?"

Suki shook her head at that, one of her hands moving up to her shoulder where the material of her clothing was torn. "Nothing more than aesthetic damage. I got lucky, most of the archers were attacking your wall and not me."

Hana nodded curtly at that. "I think we all got lucky. I didn't think that there would be armed patrols in the area, not like this. Not so close to Omashu anyway."

"You look worried." Suki stated looking around now, noticing as she did how there hadn't been anymore arrows from the forest since Percy disappeared, the attack was over by the looks of it.

"I am, there shouldn't be such a force, and certainly not one bold enough to attack like this. It can only mean one thing, there must be a lot more of them out there to reinforce them if need be, which begs the question of why there are so many Fire Nation soldiers in this area when most of the fighting is taking place much further south."

"You think they might be preparing for an invasion, or at least laying ground work, that or maybe they're preparing to push the front much further north?" Suki surmised, her bluish grey eyes flicking back to the column now as she saw the weary and tired looking Hef approaching the duo.

"Probably." Hana muttered softly as she too looked over at Hef. "Hef, are you alright? How you holding up?"

"Fine." Hef replied curtly, his heavily browed feature twisting into a scowl. "We need to get moving soon, in case the fighting attracted more enemies…"

"Right, you start getting the injured on the wagons, we'll try and make it to Omashu or at least to a nearby town so they can be properly treated, Lin can only do so much. Whilst you do that I'll grab a few others and see if we can't scavenge some more supplies from the dead" Hana nodded, before she turned to Suki. "Suki, where's your friend Percy?"

"He's…" Suki began, only to be cut off as said friend stumbled from the forest, a blood stained sword in his hand, his clothing badly burnt and a weary look on his face as approached the group. "He's here."

"Good, can you two stand as lookouts?" Hana asked swiftly, her curious gaze moving over to the sweating and tired looking Percy for a moment, before going back to Suki. "We need to be out of here as fast as we can."

Suki nodded at that. "We'll go stand watch."

Hana nodded at that, whilst Hef simply grunted in response, his own hard eyes fixed on Percy. The larger man probably more aware of just what Percy had done than any of the others, after all he was an Earthbender and had been in tune with the earth when Percy had done what he had. He had felt the earth cry out as the shock wave ran through it, just as he had felt the brutal way the dark haired man had seized control of it, his will implacable as he didn't so much become one with the earth as he did force it to obey him.

"Good, the sooner we get off the road the better." Hana nodded, wiping the blood off of her dagger as she did so, before she sheathed it and grabbed her bow up off the ground from where she had previously dropped it.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later with Azula)**

There was a scowl on Princess Azula's usually stoic and immaculately beautiful face as she walked along the wall of her current base, a squad of four armoured and armed marines following along behind her as her protection details.

Despite her scowl though, Azula's golden eyes were impassive as she passed the occasional patrolling archer on the wall, each one she passed standing straighter as she did so as if frightened of being seen slacking off in front of the Fire Nation's infamous Crown Princess.

Coming to a pause just above the gateway to her base, Azula paused, looking out over the wall coldly as the wind swirling around her, blowing the long dark bangs that framed her face around as she looked out at her somewhat bleak surroundings even as the sun continued its descent and night swept over the land.

In the end she had decided to avoid the walled, Earth Kingdom controlled port town of Quinlan. With her having instead moved further up the coast to a much smaller nameless settlement at least a two days hard ride from the other port, and a single day's hard ride from Omashu.

The place was quaint and very small, with originally having a rough wooden palisade around it and several dozen small thatched wooden huts. The place was little more than a logger's camp, one used by men and women that cut trees, that had been cut down from deeper in land and floated down the river to the sea, into wooden planks, after which they processed them and shipped them off to the surrounding towns and cities.

It was not a wealthy place by any means, nor as secure as she had hoped would it be. The palisade surrounding the place was meant mainly for holding off wolves and the occasional band of bandits, it hadn't been created with any intention of holding off a proper fighting force.

Fortunately though her pet Earthbender, Captain Temujin, had soon sorted that issue out when he had gone around and thrown up high and strong earthen walls all around the settlement. Walls which her soldiers now patrolled, along with the surrounding area making sure they remained undiscovered for the moment, or at least until Azula was happy for them to reveal their presence.

Still the place was much easier to take than Quinlan would have been, in fact there had been almost no resistance when the battleship sailed into the bay, or when the forces she had already landed some mile or so further down the coast had surrounded the place. Instead the populace had just laid down and accepted that they were now under the rule of the Fire Nation, not even a single one had taken up a woodsmen's axe and attempted to fight them.

It had been disappointing, if not unsurprising. After all Azula led a small but powerful force of elite soldiers, they would have butchered anyone who resisted.

None had though, and so to reward that Azula had left them unmolested, save for forcing them to build some barracks for some of her soldiers and confiscating any weapons they might have had. But other than that she had left them alone. Nor did her soldiers bother them either, after all these were not run of the mill commoners but the elites. More than that though these were Fire Nation soldiers, they were disciplined, and knew that looting and pillaging was punishable by instant death.

The Fire Nation was waging this war to bring enlightenment and peace to the rest of the world after all, and this wasn't something that could be accomplished if their armies brutalised any village, town or city they overtook.

That being said Azula was not naive, she knew what some soldiers were like, just as she knew that some joined the army not due to any loyalty or patriotism but so they could release their vile inner desires, and unpleasantness, she knew, did on occasion ensue. But still these type of men and women did not last long, for more than a century the Fire Lords and their generals had been brutal in regards to discipline in the ranks, and ruthless in enforcing it. After all without discipline an army would fall into chaos and anarchy, and would never succeed.

It had been just over two days now since they had settled into their new base and already Azula had had the forest stripped back to create a killing field and had gone out of her way to ensure that neither Quinlan which was a good two day ride from the settlement, and Omashu which was another days ride in a different direction, knew of their presence.

Li and Lo had been right after all, Azula did not have an invasion force. Though that was not to say that there weren't Fire Nation forces in the area. Her father had passed on information that a plan was in the works for the invasion of Omashu, and that Fire Nations troops had been pushing further north into this area. Already Azula had sent out scouts to track down some of these units and bring them too her, some of whom had already returned with reinforcements, her mission did take priority after all.

Brushing her locks of dark hair behind her ears to stop them from waving about in front of her face, Azula continued to scowl out at the surrounding forest. Despite her recent successes though she was still currently blind as to what was going on, her scouts had not picked up any word on the Avatar's location.

It was getting to the point at which she was preparing to make her presence known to the surrounding area so as to attract some attention. However before she could do that she needed to finish preparing her base, and hopefully reinforcing her current forces.

More than that though, Azula was also annoyed that neither Mai or Tylee, her closest friends and some of her deadliest and most skilled associates were with her, yet anyway.

They were on their way though, she had received word from Mai just the other day, a short, curt message that said she was on her way with some of her household guards. No doubt the news of Zuko's death had spurred her on like Azula had thought it would.

Tylee similarly had replied, though her letter had been longer and more flowery, but all the same had announced that she was joining Azula and Mai on their mission. That being said the exact reason why her usually airheaded and flighty friend would so readily agree was not yet known to Azula yet, but she appreciated the help all the same. In fact in a way she was glad she didn't have to strong-arm Tylee into coming by using her father's authority.

"Princess Azula." One of Azula's guards spoke up, his voice polite as he gestured over the wall and over at the tree line where a half dozen of her rhino riders and three score infantry men were approaching.

"Hmm, it seems reinforcements have arrived." Azula muttered to herself resting her hands on the earthen walls as she saw the group approaching, recognising as she did some of her own marines that were leading them.

More recognisable than that though was the appearance and posture of some of the infantry men. Where most of them looked fit and healthy, resplendent in their dark and red armour as they marched in perfect file, spear men, swordsmen and axe men at the front and back and archers in the middle. Some of them looked decidedly more battered and tired, as if they had recently been in a fight.

"Bring me Commander Luwin, and the ones that look like they have been in a fight, I want a report immediately." Azula commanded to no one in particular, referencing the commander of her rhino riders as she did so. Her golden eyes not leaving the soldiers that had been in a fight.

She needed to know what had happened after all, if they had indeed been in a fight and had allowed some of their opponents to escape then that could mean the Earth Kingdom forces in the area might already be aware of the growing Fire Nation presence.

Which, if that was the case, meant that she would need to bring forward her plans to compensate. After all the last thing she wanted was to be outmanoeuvred by some Earth Kingdom peasants playing soldier just because she had been caught unawares.

"Yes Princess." One of her guards replied swiftly, before he turned and jogged away, even as the column of soldiers continued their approach.

"Get me Li and Lo too, I may need them." Azula added on to another of her men, even as the rest of the settlement came alive, soldiers running to the walls, and archers nocking arrows just in case. One did not simply take chances, not when they were in enemy territory.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy six hours after the ambush)**

"I don't think I got all of them, I managed to get about ten but most of them fled. Cowards the lot of them, they were more than happy to fire off arrows at refugees when they were at a safe distance, but the moment you get close and confront them they run. It's a pity really, I was hoping to vent some of my anger, and there is nothing more therapeutic than a good fight." Percy muttered to Suki as the pair of them sat around a small fire in the middle of their impromptu, walled camp.

Unfortunately in the end they hadn't been able to make it to a town before nightfall, initially Hana had wanted to head to the port town of Quinlan, but that ended up being a three day journey away, whilst Omashu was only just over a day's hard march from the sight of the Ambush. Which is why they had headed for Omashu, hoping to run into some travellers on the way, that or to come across a smaller settlement. In the end however they had been forced to once again set up camp just off of the road when night had drawn in properly and none of the group could see more than a few paces in front of them even with the light of torches.

A half an hour later and they had set up their camp and eaten a quick meal. Despite this though none of them really relaxed, not when the cries of the wounded could still be heard over the crackling of the fire.

In the end there had been a least half a dozen wounded in the ambush. Most had just been clipped by arrows, flesh wounds at worst. A couple though had received nastier injuries, one of the women with the caravan had been hit in the gut by an arrow, and one of the men received an arrow in the leg, one that obviously hit something vital as he had been bleeding out by the end of the fight.

Fortunately there had been no deaths yet, but for the two badly injured ones it was not looking good. Percy had been able to use his water bending to clot the wounds, and the group's healer had put on a poultice and wrapped the wounds in linen, but that had been the most they could do. What would happen next was anyone's guess.

Suki gave him a slightly jaundiced look at that, before she jerked a thumb towards a covered wagon not that far away. "I'm sure the wounded in that cart would disagree with your idea of therapy."

Percy winced as he heard that, before he looked over at Suki. "In this life, Suki, as harsh as it may seem, people get hurt. Just be glad it wasn't your turn."

Suki scowled as she heard that, her mouth opening as if she were about to snap at the callousness of Percy's words. Before she could though she caught sight of his face, and the obvious tiredness on it. Everyone had their ways of coping with pain and heartache, probably the last thing either of them needed right now was to be getting in a fight, not over something as silly as some ill thought out words.

"You did well out there." Percy said after a few moments, looking over at Suki now, his hand closing over hers as he gave it a slight squeeze.

"You sound as if you were worried." Suki muttered, leaning closer to Percy now, hoping to find comfort in his warmth as a sudden chill ran through her as she thought back on the fight.

"Worried?" Percy asked in surprise, before he sighed. "Honestly I was terrified."

"Really you?" Suki asked incredulously, Percy honestly didn't seem the type to feel fear, not even in a life and death fight.

"I wasn't scared for myself." Percy muttered after a few moments, before he looked back to Suki.

"You were scared something would happen to me?" Suki replied softly.

"A fight is chaotic no matter how skilled or talented you are. All it takes is a single slip up, a single mistake and that's it." Percy replied hollowly, looking back at the fire now. "I've lost many of my friends in battle. Some of them made mistakes and paid the ultimate price for it. Others, others fought against an unassailably powerful enemy, one they never stood a chance against."

"Well I can promise I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Suki replied softly, moving closer to Percy now, smiling slightly as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"You two might as well get an early night." Hana spoke up bluntly interrupting the moment as she crashed onto the ground next to the fire, large dark bags forming under her eyes like bruises and blood staining her hands as she ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "We're setting off at first light. Omashu shouldn't be more than a couple of hours ride from here. But even so I don't want to take any chances."

"How are the wounded?" Suki asked immediately.

Hana looked more tired than ever as she heard that. "They're alive, but they're weak. I've already sent off some riders to Omashu asking for help, I would have sent the wounded too but I don't want to jostle them about too much and undo your work Percy."

"I just wish I could have done more." Percy muttered, and he was being honest. Some Waterbenders Percy knew were capable of using their bending to heal people, he wasn't sure how but they were the Water Tribe traders at Kyoshi had told him that much.

Percy though didn't have that ability, or at least if he did then he didn't have the first clue of how to use it. Sure he could heal himself well enough with water due to his status as a Son of Poseidon, but it appeared he couldn't transfer that healing to others, not unless they also somehow had the blood of a sea god.

"It's fine, you've already done more than enough." Hana replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she did so, after which she sent both Suki and Percy a grateful look. "Without you two we probably would have been overwhelmed and slaughtered. Honestly I thank the spirits that we met you, and that you came along, otherwise, well otherwise I don't even want to think what would have happened."

"You should get some rest too Hana." Suki said taking Hana's hand as she did so before giving it a squeeze. "Some of the others are on sentry duty at the moment, for now you should sleep."

Hana nodded at that, "You're right."

A few moments later the older woman gave them another nod before she got up and headed for one of the tents.

"She's right you know, you should head off too." Percy muttered to Suki, looking away from the flickering flames now and back at Suki, the light causing the shadows across his face to dance about wildly.

"Okay, but I don't want to sleep alone." Suki replied, taking Percy's hand now her soft grey eyes boring into his.

"Suki?" Percy asked softly as he allowed her to pull him to his feet and dragged him over to the tent they shared.

"Please Percy, I-I just want to forget, I just want to feel good and forget about everything else." Suki said, a slight quake in her voice now as she turned and grabbed Percy tightly around the waist.

"Suki." Percy muttered again, gently cupping her face in his hand, his sea green eyes trailing over the desperate, determined look on her face, looking for any traces of doubt, or apprehension. He saw none, instead he saw only desire, desperation and complete trust.

Percy smiled softly as he looked down at that. "It's hardly a suitable place for our first time."

"I don't care." Suki replied, tugging him to their tent more firmly now. "I don't want to wait around, not when we both know how short life can be. I want you now."

Percy smiled again at that, the haunted look in his gaze dispersing as he instead fixed on the strong, fascinating, confusing, befuddling beauty in front of him, even as he allowed her to drag him into their shared tent. Only this night unlike the others, they would not just be sleeping.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! I am sure I will hear some things from people about power levels and how Percy should be able to do this that or the other, by now I've gotten used to this. I mean don't get me wrong I know everyone has different opinions but still.**

 **That being said I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. Plus if you have time please do check out some of my other stories, I have a whole variety of them.**

 **So yep, thanks for reading, I'll see you all later.**

 **Greed720.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey all, so it's been a while on this story hasn't it? Well what can I say I got busy with other things, and updating other stories, it happens sometimes. That said this story, like all the others on my page is not abandoned, and will continue to be updated.**

 **So with that in mind I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it took a while to shake off the dust and remember what was happening, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a lot for reading and please do leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Percy smiled softly as he looked down at that. "It's hardly a suitable place for our first time."_

 _"I don't care." Suki replied, tugging him to their tent more firmly now. "I don't want to wait around, not when we both know how short life can be. I want you now."_

 _Percy smiled again at that, the haunted look in his gaze dispersing as he instead fixed on the strong, fascinating, confusing, befuddling beauty in front of him, even as he allowed her to drag him into their shared tent. Only this night unlike the others, they would not just be sleeping._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

The Earth Kingdom citadel of Omashu. It was both colossal and intimidating, an immense, all but impenetrable fortress city that sat upon the peak of a mountain. One which was only accessible by a single long, fortified bridged that spanned a massive valley between the mountain the city sat on and another, smaller plateau on another nearby mountain.

All in all the city was magnificent, and one of the largest, wealthiest and most secure places in Earthland, the capital of the Earth Kingdom's western region, and a hurdle that the Fire Nation armies, which even now were invading from the west and the south, had to overcome if they were to conquer the entire Earth Kingdom and bring its populace under thier heel like they wanted.

It was this sight that met Percy and his beleaguered column of refugees as they slowly crossed the fortified stone bridge, the bloodied and ragged looking group passing by dozens of stone guard towers and armed and armoured Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Some of whom were in full armour and were riding on ostrich horses, swords, spears and shields in hand. Others however, the Earthbenders, were on foot, their feet absent shoes, and their expression flinty as they eyed the group suspiciously. Still others meanwhile carried bows and crossbows, the long ranged troops of the army.

Trundling along in the midst of the group of refugees, were large, covered wagons, each of which were filled with the injured, the ill, and the old. All of whom, despite their conditions, aches and pains, kept quiet, even as those that were more able bodied, walked, or rode alongside the wagons, acting as guards.

They might not be on the main road, and thus vulnerable to ambush. But all of the members of the convoy had grown to be cautious and suspicious, even of their own army.

At the front of the column, the lightly armoured Percy, on a mount of his own, as well as a similarly mounted, Suki, who herself was wearing her Kyoshi Warrior's armour, and Hef and Hana, led the way. Those four alone standing, or rather sitting, strong under the judging, suspicious gazes of the soldiers.

Though notably all of them were fingering their respective weapons. With Percy and Suki, both of whom were wearing armour, with Percy's having been scavenger from fallen Fire Nation soldiers, clutching the hilts of their swords. Whilst Hef kept a hand on one of his hammers, and Hana couldn't help but twitch her fingers, as if she was just itching to grab the bow on her back.

Digging his heels into the side of his rangy ostrich horse, Percy pushed his mount onwards, his green eyes narrowed as he eyed the Earth Kingdom soldiers cautiously. He had heard stories about the Earth Kingdom army, and he was wary, from what he heard there were branches and groups within it that were just as corrupt and abusive as the invading Fire Nation troops.

Renegade soldiers were known to raid, intimidate and extort their own people, and it was not uncommon for passing armies to strip the land and the peasantry of their hard earned food as they passed. Living off of the land as they called it.

Though in Percy's mind this was little more than an excuse for brazen thievery and abuse of power.

"Percy, Suki, thanks for getting us this far." Hana said gently interrupting the silent atmosphere that had overcome the column, even as the massive stone gateway, the entrance to the city, came into view.

A small crowd of merchants and visitors were already noticeably gathering around it, even as Earthbenders stood atop the wall, their arms folded as they waited the order for them to Earthbend the wall open, no doubt with the assistance from the guards at the bottom of the gateway.

Percy nodded at that, but didn't say anything, his gaze still roaming around the large outer walls and his surroundings as he took in the fortification on the bridge, and the sheer size of the stone walls they were approaching.

Suki however was a bit brighter, the brown haired girl smiling slightly, even as she turned to Hana.

The girl had been in an exceptionally good mood all morning, and even now, despite the tension surrounding her, her bright cheerfulness had not noticeably dimmed.

"It's fine Hana, we're happy to help. Besides it benefits us too, I've always wanted to visit the fabled city of Omashu. Suki replied, looking to the gaunt, and strained looking Hana as she did so.

The city had a tragic and beautiful origin, a city built in memory of two lovers, Oma and Shu, two lovers destined to be together, but kept apart due to duty and the warring their respective homes. And in Suki's opinion, despite her lover, Percy, claiming it was a tale as old as time, she still thought it a beautiful, touching one none the less.

Hearing her words, and the tone of her voice, Hana seemed to relax slightly, the tense expression on her gaunt face easing, even as the column continued to trundle the last few dozen metres to the wall, and the small crowd that were patiently waiting to get in.

"Well even so we're all glad you accompanied us. So will you stay at Omashu like us, or is this only a passing visit, a stop off, on your journey?" Hana asked, pulling on the reigns of her mount, slowing it down as the column slowly came to a halt.

"Probably, I think ideally we will be going further north. Percy wants to visit the North Pole at some point, but in the mean time we'll probably continue exploring the land, helping people out where we can, and assisting in war effort when we have the opportunity." Suki shrugged.

Both she and Percy had discussed their plans in some depths, and had come up with a vague plan for the future. Percy wanted to see the North Water tribe, and their city of ice, and so too did she, so they would head there. But along the way they would stop off and see as much of the Earth Kingdom as they could.

On top of which, though she had not explicitly told Percy yet, she wanted to get more involved in the war effort. She didn't just want to travel for her own ends, but instead she wanted to help fight the Fire Nation and bring peace.

After all Percy was right in his belief that the world shouldn't put their hope on a single person, a child, even if it was the Avatar. Instead the people should stand up on their own two feet, stop relying on symbols, and fight the good fight themselves.

In fact, Percy, she suspected, also probably had the desire to get involved in the war effort too, just as much as she did.

She knew him quite well by now after all, and as such she knew that he was not the type of person to stand around whilst evil was being done.

No, he was the type to grab his sword and run headfirst into the thickest of the fighting. Not that she had really brought up this matter with him though, just as she had not tried to get answers about his ability to use multiple elements, or about what their relationship was.

She loved Percy, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt, just as she knew he cared for her.

But at the same time she didn't complete understand him. He was older than her, and far more experienced in all aspects of life. He was a war veteran, a seasoned killer, a master elemental bender, and had clearly had lovers before.

As such sometimes, despite her infatuation, she struggled to really talk to him about certain matters. Not because she didn't think he would answer, but because she was afraid of what his answers would be.

Percy was a hero, yet also a consummate killer; who she suspected had spilled seas of blood and had taken hundreds of lives. He was a warrior, someone whose experiences had twisted his view of life, and people in general. He was cynical and nihilistic, a far cry than the idealistic, wonder filled girl, he probably saw her as.

Suffice to say her thoughts and feelings about Percy were complex, and were something she knew she need to discuss with him, even if she was a little worried about the answers she would receive.

"It sounds nice, you know, having the freedom to do that." Hana suddenly spoke up softly, a tired look on her face as she looked back at the tired and gaunt looking members of her village. "My journey will end here though, I need to make sure my people survive."

With that said Hana, Suki and the others came to a halt, all of them stopping just before the front of the gate with about a dozen other groups, all of whom were waiting for the two guards at the bottom of the wall to allow them in.

From the additional height being mounted gave them, Suki, Percy, Hana and Hef could all see that there was some kind of problem up ahead, no doubt this was the reason for why a queue had formed. Peering over the crowd, the four of them could see two armoured guards, both of whom were arguing with a thin, rangy looking old man. A cabbage merchant by the looks of the wooden cart behind him.

"I'm telling you, they're all fine, there are no parasites or anything on them, I promise!" The merchant cried out, his voice high pitched and whiny.

"And I'm telling you, I am not letting you into the city with these mouldy, manky cabbages!" One of the guards spat back, a look of disgust on his face as he sniffed at the cabbage in his hand, before hurling it over the side of the bridge. "Your crop is diseased! If we let you in, they could cause sickness within the city! Are you some kind of Fire Nation sympathiser?! Is that why you're trying to bring these in, so you can infect the city with plague and make it easier for the Fire Nation to besiege us!? Is it!?"

"I-I, no, no of course not! I am just a simple merchant, that's all, and my cabbages are not blighted!" The cabbage vender replied, his voice squeaking slightly at the accusations that were being hurled at him.

In response to this the Earthbender guard stamped his foot on the ground and thrust his fist up. His actions causing a pillar of stone to erupt from the ground below the man's cart, and hurl the cart and all of the man's cabbages off of the side of the bridge and hundreds of metres down onto the valley floor below.

"My cabbages!" The merchant screamed, clutching his face in horror, even as that same Earthbender grabbed him by the front of his beige shirt and dragged him closer to him.

"You're done here! Get out of my sight and don't come back, not unless you have some halfway decent produce to sell, or a decent excuse to be here!" The guard then audibly growled, his tone warning of great pain and humiliation if the merchant did not get out of his way.

Squeaking in terror at the threat, the cabbage monger didn't say a word as he was hurled backwards and onto the floor.

Instead he just scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could, shooting past the column as he fled down the bridge.

Among the column, a number of those present started muttering in worry. The soldiers didn't sound friendly here, and some of them were beginning to worry that they themselves would not be allowed in.

"Percy," Suki muttered, leaning closer to the tall, dark haired man.

"It's fine," Percy replied quietly, though Suki noticed that his teeth were clenched and that the knuckles of his hand were white from how hard he was clenching the hilt of his sword. "For now our focus is to get these refugees into the city, we can't go causing too much trouble right now, not when we are so close."

Suki scowled at that but still nodded. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Percy was right. Their goal right now was to get the people with them to safety, even if that meant standing by and doing nothing whilst a guard abused his power. If they tried to intervene it could make it so the entire column was not allowed into the city.

"That said, once they are safe and sound in the city…" Percy continued, his implied threat obvious.

That was another thing about Percy that she had noticed. The man blew hot and cold. Sometimes, like with her and the people of Kyoshi and the column, he was kind, gentle and supportative. He was loyal to a fault, and was always willing to help and protect those he had befriended, or that he was fond of.

But sometimes, when pushed, or when fighting, he became a different person. Lurking under all of his kindness, was a ruthless, merciless warrior. To his enemies he was like a demon, one that would brutally and ruthlessly cut down any who dared to threaten him or those close to him.

He wasn't cruel by any means. But to those that knew him, those that loved the softer gentler side of him, seeing the dark haired man filled with so much fury, it could sometimes be scary.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Suki muttered, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

In response Percy sent her a wry grin. "Would I?"

"I know you Percy…" Suki replied dryly, a strained smile playing across her face as she struggled to stay stern, especially when his sea green eyes locked with her own. In fact as she did that she could feel cheeks heating up and going a little pink, especially when she remembered what they had both done, both last night, and this morning too in fact.

Looking away quickly, her cheeks burning red, especially when she noticed his smile taking on a cheeky tone, almost like he knew what she was thinking, Suki instead, resolutely, looked forward.

Damn him and his stupid, charming, irritating, handsome face!

As she looked forward however, her sharp gaze soon fell on an odd sight. Both Katara and Sokka, from the Water Tribe, and a small boy in yellow and orange monk robes, who for some reason had tied a bunch of hay to the top of his head. It was Aang obviously, but for the life of her Suki didn't know just what the Avatar was doing.

"Ermm Percy?" Suki asked, looking over to the bemused looking Waterbender.

"I see it," Percy replied, a resigned look on his face as he dug his heels into his mount, urging it onwards as he started to push through the dozen or so other people at the gate.

His actions initially getting shouts of complaints from those around him, only for those complaints to fade away into nothingness when they saw the sword at his hip, the stump that was his arm, and the mismatch of heavy and light armour that covered his chest, arms and shoulders.

In times of war, like now, you don't fuck with armed and armoured people, not if you were a common farmer or merchant.

Soldiers and mercenaries always spelled trouble.

"Oi you, what are you doing?" One of the Earthbenders at the gate shouted, a scowl on his brutish face as he eyed Percy warily.

"Easy there, I'm not here to cause trouble. I am just seeing what the holdup is." Percy replied bluntly, his voice catching the attention of the trio at the front, all of whom turned and stared at Percy in shock and surprise. All of them clearly recognised him, just as he did them. "We've been waiting for a while, and some of us have things to do in the city!"

Behind Percy a number of the merchants and members of the column mumbled their agreement, even if they didn't cause too much of a fuss, instead letting Percy take the lead.

"Well you're going to have to wait aren't you, there's a protocol to these things!" The Earthbender snapped, an unimpressed look on his face as he looked Percy up and down.

Percy gave him a flat look at that, his green eyes cold as he used what he called his wolf stare on the guard.

"W-well, what I mean to say is…" The very same guard fumbled, his brow furrowing as he found himself taking an unconscious step back at the dangerous look on Percy's face. That was the thing with bullies, the moment someone stood up to them they tended to fold. Or at least the pettier, weak willed ones anyway.

Percy cocked his head to the side.

"Just get back in line!" The soldier finally snapped, deliberately turning away now as he instead nodded to his fellow soldier. "Open the gates."

In response the other guard nodded, after which they, and the guards at the top, then used Earthbending to open the massive wall, creating a gap big enough for a large wagon.

As the wall opened up, it revealed the massive, wealthy looking city within, as well as a score of other armed soldiers, all of whom were milling around near the entrance to the city.

"You three go in!" The same guard as before snapped at Aang, Katara and Sokka, gesturing for the trio to enter, even as they, and he, kept their gazes on the amused Percy. "You meanwhile can get back in line and wait to be processed like the rest!"

"As you say." Percy nodded obligingly, pulling on the reigns of his horse as he went back to where a resigned looking Suki, and a worried looking Hana and Hef were waiting.

"Starting bringing them in, enough messing about." The guard then snapped to his up till now silent companion, who in response scowled, before nodding. Both of them moving forwards now as they stopped harassing the newcomers and instead started rapidly waving people through. Including Percy and his column.

Though the main guard did scowl, even as he told Hef and Hana where they needed to go to apply for temporary accommodation and support. Not that he tried anything, or tried to throw his weight around. Instead he just searched the wagons, did a cursory check of those in the column and wave the refugees through.

Though noticeably as the last of the column entered the city, the man did mutter, somewhat audibly a single insult. "Fucking parasites."

 **( - )**

 **(Several miles from Omashu)**

Standing just within the tree line, Azula's golden eyes narrowed as she watched the patrol of Earth Kingdom soldiers pass by her positon.

There were three score of them, a third of which were mounted on ostrich horses and carrying spears and shields, their bodies clad in dark, rust coloured scale mail, with their heads being covered in those round disk like helmets the Earth Kingdom army favoured. With each of the rider's wearing cream coloured turncoats over their armour, the golden disk like symbol of the Earth Kingdom proudly displayed for all to see.

The infantry meanwhile were in two groups, ten of their number wore similar armour to the cavalry, only instead of boots these men went barefoot, and instead of spears they carried hammers, maces and axes. These she could tell in an instant were the Earthbenders, the Earth Kingdom's elite, shock troopers.

The other thirty meanwhile wore boiled leather armour, cheap and barely adequate protection, and clutched shields and spears in their hands. These were peasants, a militia made up of farmers, tradesmen and anyone else the army could press into volunteering. Poorly armed and untrained, these were the group, the conscripts that made up the majority of the Earth Kingdom's army.

They were also the reason why the Earth Kingdom were being hammered so badly by the Fire Nation. Untrained peasants would never be able to stand up to professional soldiers, and most of the Fire Nation's army and navy were well equipped, experienced, professional soldiers.

Shaking her head at that, the Crown Princess focused back on the matter at hand.

What she was looking at was a large column, one that was likely passing through the many small towns and villages in the region, in order to recruit more troops for the war effort, more meat for the grinder.

Azula was well aware that the war was slowly moving further north, especially with the Airbenders having been decimated, the Southern Water Tribe completely conquered, and now several regions in the western and southern part of the Earth Kingdom having been conquered and colonised.

Soon enough war would come to great city of Omashu and the region it lay in, and the King of the city and its residents knew that, and thus they had start to prepare.

If only they knew that the effort was futile. The Fire Nation wielded the greatest and most dangerous of the elements, they were technologically superior to the Earth Kingdom peasants, and had a massive, battle hardened army and navy.

Any resistance to the Fire Nation's conquest was doomed to fail.

This was a fact.

It was why so many of their enemies shouted and screamed about the Avatar, and how the Master of all four Elements and the keeper of balance would rise up and solve all their problems.

It was a childish thought.

The Avatar was just one man, a pathetic Waterbender, a murderer who killed her brother.

He couldn't save anyone, he wouldn't even be able to save himself.

With that thought in mind, Azula's lips curled upwards into a cruel smile, even as she raised her armoured arm, her pale hand clenched into a fist.

All around her, her twenty Firebenders, two Waterbenders, and Earthbender Captain all tensed, even as another thirty other Fire Nation soldiers, all of whom had swords sheathed at their hips and load bows in their hands, drew their bows.

The ambush was set, the column of Earth Kingdom soldiers were meandering along a dried riverbed heading to Quinlan in order to recruit more soldiers, their path taking them with in a league of Azula's camp.

None of these men would leave here alive, despite the garrison at the city probably already being aware of the Fire Nation's presence in the region.

The failed attack on the Avatar and his column of refugees would have alerted them of that much.

Azula curse internally at that thought. The fools, they had found the Avatar, the prize that the Fire Nation had long sought, ever since the fall of the Air Nomads, the prize they had thought had perished with the last of the Airbenders.

Yet despite this they had let him slip through their grasp.

An entire platoon of Fire Nation soldiers, and several prized Fire Benders, dead, or injured. Suffice to say she was displeased, and she had made that displeasure known.

Still, a part of her was glad about one thing. At least she now knew she was on the right track. She was close to the Avatar, her brother's killer, or at least the man she suspected was the Avatar.

Admittedly a small part of her had not yet quite dismissed the possibility that the merchants had lied or exaggerated the Waterbender's abilities, and that the Airbending child was actually the Avatar.

But no, she didn't want to second guess herself. If she was right and this Waterbender was indeed the Avatar, then she was close to him.

All she would need to do was send some agents into the city to find him and keep an eye on him. She wouldn't ask them to do any more than that, after all a couple of mere spies wouldn't stand a chance against the Avatar, nor would one of her lieutenants or captains. The Avatar after all had legendary powers, and the man she faced was not some run of the mill solider or rebel.

Zuko, as much as she hated to admit it, had been a powerful Firebender and fighter. Sure he didn't have her power or natural talent, he was not even on the same level as her, but he had not been lacking when compared to a Royal Firebender or even some of the higher ranked officers.

Her brother might have been a failure, but he was not weak.

This is why she knew to be wary of this Waterbender, especially since he not only killed Zuko and a number of other Firebenders, but he had done so in spite of her Uncle Iroh, who despite coming across as a dithering fool, was still perhaps one of the strongest Firebenders alive today.

No, the man was too dangerous for any save for her, and her elites to handle. As such she would use her spies to keep an eye on the man and to watch him, and when he leaves Omashu to trail him and keep her aware of his location and movements. After that she would then ambush him, kill those with him, and capture the man and take him back to her father.

Azula's golden eyes flashed gleefully at that thought, even as she brought her clenched hand down, her gaze not leaving the column of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

In response her archers unleashed their arrows, whilst she and her elite soldiers surged forward from the treeline, already using their respective elements.

Ignoring the hail of arrows, Azula dashed forward herself, her steps measured as she crossed the gap between the treeline and the dry riverbed in moments. Leaping up as she did so, scorching blue fire erupting from her hands as she brought them down, unleashing a wave of fire on the corps of shocked Earthbenders.

Her fire, far hotter than even the Royal Firebender's fire, melting flesh and charring bone as it consumed five of the Earthbenders in a single sweep. Her golden eyes flashing as her feet lightly touched down on the ground and her hands thrust out, controlling and enhancing the blue flames, expanding her fire outwards to consume the other shocked Earthbenders, even as those she had already caught in her flames, burned to death.

From beside her she saw her Waterbenders lashing out with blades of water, bringing down several more Earthbenders, even as the enemy started to respond, throwing up stone walls and sending spikes of earth their way as they did so.

Temujin though chose that moment to thunder forwards, the giant of a man slamming his hands down on the ground and disintegrating all of the earthen walls with a single powerful wave of force.

Smiling at this Azula danced forward and leapt off of the man's broad back, her booted foot flicking around as she flipped in mid-air and sent another wave of blue fire down on the beleaguered Earthbenders.

Her Firebender soldiers joining in on the assault now as they moved forwards as one, their movements swift and brutal as they sent blast after blast of condensed fire, like meteors, down on the mounted cavalry, killing and panicking both the mounts and the riders.

Her archers meanwhile continued to rain down arrows on the entire column, with the combined ferocity of the mid to long ranged assault, and the surprise of the attack, leading to a complete massacre of the enemy.

Folding her arms about ten or so minutes later, Azula decided to just sit back and watch as her forces continued cut down the last of the enemy, the archers now moving forwards among the fallen Earth Kingdom soldiers with knives in hand, putting an end to any who still lived.

The destruction of this group would be noticed sooner or later, there was no stopping that. But their sudden disappearance would not be directly linked to her current base, not yet. If they had managed to come across her camp and send back messengers, then yes, that would have been an issue.

But the entire column being ambushed and massacred somewhere between Omashu and Quinlan that was more palatable. It would throw the garrison at the city and the port into confusion, and it would take a week or so at the least, and probably a month at the most, to identify her positon. By which point her allies, Ty lee and Mai, and some more reinforcements would be with her, and she would already be on the move again.

Azula smiled at that thought, brushing a bit of ash off of her beautifully crafted armour as she did so, her boots crunching as she walked up the side of the riverbed, her pet Waterbenders and Earthbender following after her. Their job here was done, she would entrust the incineration of the bodies to her loyal Firebender elites.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Upon entering the city, and saying their goodbyes to the grateful and thankful; Hef, Hana and the rest of their column, all of whom had been directed to a government building on the other side of the city for processing and rehoming.

Percy and Suki had soon found themselves blissfully alone once again, a certainly novel experience, especially due to them having spent the last couple of weeks in very close proximity to the men, women and children in the column.

It was an odd feeling, with it being just the two of them again. Despite that however both of them were still quite happy as they strolled together through the city, side by side. Both of them passing by the occasional patrol of soldiers as they walked through the busy, bustling streets. With Percy only pausing long enough to grab a bit of food from a passing vendor for his and Suki's lunch.

"I've never been to a city this busy before." Suki muttered to Percy as she looked around in awe, her eyes wide as she tried to take in all the sights, sounds and smells around her.

Coming from a small island, with just a single village on it where everyone knew everyone, the big city was a massive change for the Kyoshi Warrior. A very alien experience when compared to what she was used to, not only because of the variety of food and wares on sale, but also because of the sheer number of people, and the number of dialects she was hearing.

"I can imagine." Percy nodded, glancing sideways at Suki as they walked through the thronging streets, the crowd noticeably parting to let them passed.

No doubt this was due to the fact they were both armed.

"Have you ever been to a place this big before?" Suki asked, her eyes alight with wonder as she turned to look at her mysterious lover.

Percy smiled wryly at the question. "I've been to places this big before, and some places even bigger." New York, Washington DC, Rio de Janeiro all came to mind as he said that, his mind for the first time in what felt like years, drifting back to the life he had lived before he ended up washing up on the short of Kyoshi.

Suki's eyes widened in delight as she heard that, shifting closer to Percy as she did so. "Like where?"

Percy chuckled at her excitement for a moment before he paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain. "Well like you know Suki, I am not from around here. In fact I come from a land very, very far from here."

Suki nodded at that.

"Well, over in my homeland there are hundreds of cities as big as or even bigger than Omashu, though admittedly they are not quite as militant as this place." Percy muttered, looking around as he did so at a city readying itself for war.

"Really? That's amazing!" Suki muttered, drawing even closer still. It wasn't often that Percy shared bits and pieces of his origins, just the occasional comment or titbit. In fact Percy, to her, seemed to be deliberately avoiding his past and instead focusing on the here and now.

Percy smiled lightly at her words, before nodding, after which he began to tell her bits and pieces about the places he had visited and the world he had come from.

Of course he edited the bits and pieces he told her about like; the technology, the gods and the fact that it was in a different world. He didn't quite want to reveal any of that that yet, if at all.

Here in this world they mainly had spirits. Sure there were some gods, like the Fire Nation's Agni, but mostly the people worshipped or looked to the spirits. For him to identifying himself as a son of a god, well it would cause waves. Even if he told Suki, who he knew would believe him, it would cause her to look at him differently.

That was something he didn't want.

As for not telling her about the technology that was just for the simple reason that he didn't understand how any of it worked, and thus wouldn't be able to answer many of her questions about it. Which is why instead of saying something and then failing to appropriately explain it, he just edited it out of his explanations, it wasn't like it was particularly relevant or important to what he was saying anyway. Talking about it would just confuse matters.

The bit about it being another world though, that he kept quiet. Already quite a few people on Kyoshi believed he was from the Spirit world or had some connection to the Spirits, and at the moment he was happy to let people come to their own conclusions on that front. After all during his time here over the last three years he had decided that he would stay in this world, even if he did have a chance to go back, as such his actually origins weren't that important in the grand scheme of things.

Yes, he had decided to stay. He liked it here, despite the war. He liked the simplistic way of life, the people around him, the vastly different culture to his own, and the complete lack of technology.

It was a simple, yet very satisfying way of life.

That said he didn't begrudge telling Suki somethings about his home and about the places he had seen and the people he had once known. It was nice to share sometimes, especially with someone he cared very deeply for.

A few minutes later however, as he was talking with Suki, telling her about the massive skyscrapers and towers in New York City, their conversation was interrupted.

"Percy, Suki!" The familiar loud voice of Sokka called out, even as the Water Tribe boy, still in his faded blue garments and wearing his hair in a topknot, ran towards them. Both Katara and a now no longer disguised Aang running after him.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the street, Percy had to push back the desire to roll his eyes, even as the trio approached him.

A few minutes alone with Suki, that was all he had wanted, a few minutes in which they weren't training or fight, but instead just relaxing and talking, like they had done back on Kyoshi, before the Avatar had turned up and turned their lives upside down.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? All the groups are slowly converging, Percy and Suki have met back up with Team Avatar, Azula is up to no good and her minions Ty Lee and Mai are on the way to join her.**

 **Next chapter will have a lot of interactions going on, some of which will be complicated as the Omashu arc, notably edited from canon, will start to take place.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me, I'm usually quite good at answering those. If you have the time please do check out some of my other stories, there is quite the eclectic mix!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you all continue to support the story.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Greed720.**


End file.
